Explosion of Catastrophe
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: Life is like a game of cards. The hand you're dealt is determinism; the way you play it is free will. Billy DarleyOC
1. Maggie Dolan: A Short History

**Explosion of Catastrophe**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2008

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except for Margaret Ryan Dolan, as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting about seven weeks of minimum wage. What? Don't look at me like that High School ain't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about being paid to go to school. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis:** The common cliché goes: Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. But what if you can't tell the difference?

**Author's Note:** Inspiration can be such a bitch sometimes. One day I feel like I can't write at all and sometimes the ideas can't stop coming. Maybe it's because of that extra expresso shot in my coffee a couple of hours ago or maybe it was just a random fluke but I hope it's good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Also please know that this story will have heavy cursing, drug use, underage drinking, self-mutilation, and there may be sex, who knows? Just keep these warning in mind. Thank you.

**Chapter One: Maggie Dolan: A Short History**

_"There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope." -George Eliot_

The concept of nature vs. nurture is one that has been waging on for the better part of a century. The idea that your characteristics versus personal experiences will cause physical differences in both physical and behavioral traits.

Using nature vs. nurture brings about the case of Margaret Dolan about with frightening clarity. Margaret otherwise known as Maggie, most likely would've turned into a decent person and a good kid. It was too bad that life dealt her a crappy hand of cards. Maggie was just like any six-year-old living in Detroit, Michigan. She thought her life was normal and she would play with the other children on her block. But unlike the other children Maggie was already hiding a terrible secret. Her parents were addicted drugs and alcohol, which would change Maggie's normally sweet and caring parents into absolute monsters abusing her until she learned the signs of when it was or wasn't safe.

Maggie didn't realize that at six years old that her parents were addicts and the worst kind of addict too. When they were under the influence they were abusive and neglectful constantly leaving Maggie to scavenge for food. By six years old Maggie was living a double life: normal child by day and a victim by night.

Maggie would later refer to the stage between her six and fourteenth years as her being in survival mode. She wasn't optimistic, she didn't look toward the future she just focused on staying alive because for her tomorrow was never a certainty. As luck would have it on one of the days she was scavenging for food a social worker happened to be in the store she was trying to rip off. The social worker could run a lot faster than Maggie gave her credit for and she was apprehended and thrown into foster care while the social worker tried to locate the next of kin.

The home Maggie landed in was one of the better ones in Detroit. The Mercer home was a notorious house for wayward boys but she was one of the exceptions. When they tried to put her into a home she threw a fit and not just a normal six-year-old temper tantrum either. Maggie went after anyone around her: hurting herself as well as anyone else unfortunate to get into her line of fire. She was angry about getting taking away from the only home she knew. Despite her parents abuse she actually felt as though they cared. Evelyn Mercer was the social worker that found her and was the one who suggested that she stay with her. When Maggie entered the Mercer home she was immediately on guard. For the longest time Maggie didn't trust Evelyn's eldest three boys: Bobby, Jerry, and Angel. But the newest and youngest boy was a whole other story. Jack had only been there a year and their backgrounds were rather similar despite him being at least four years older then her.

Maggie was with the Mercers for six months before she had to move on. Distant relatives had come forward and offered her a home. Sadly they were no better than her actual parents. They were even more abusive then anyone would ever thought. To this day Maggie's right wrist was still crooked from having being broken and not fixed properly. Going from a very good foster home to her relatives home damaged Maggie beyond repair. She retreated into herself barely talking and was very quick to get defensive. From her relatives house she was quickly bounced around from place to place before she was kicked out of Detroit entirely.

When Maggie landed in Chicago she was a lot more abrasive then she had been before. Gone was the sweet little girl who despite anything would smile even if the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. In that little girl's place was this sullen and angry adolescent who would fight and run away whenever a home didn't feel right to her. In the little girl's place was a sad shell of a girl who just didn't understand why her life was so hard. Why no one seemed to want her. Chicago was the hardest time for young Maggie. It was in Chicago where she had started getting a record. Chicago was where one of her foster brothers had attempted to sexually assault him. The then eleven-year-old Maggie left him in a coma for three weeks. After that things seemed to go down hill her record would soon have everything under the sun: breaking and entering, aggravated assault, and shoplifting. You name it; it was there in some form or another.

From Chicago she landed in New York City where the foster care system was ten times harsher. She was still moving from place to place learning to never unpack. Maggie couldn't run away and that was a fact she learned to hate. In New York Maggie was actually sent to Juvie. She was deemed a danger to society at fourteen years old. Her stint in Juvie wasn't long as the charge against her was merely coincidental, having no evidence to actually pin the crime fully on her. She had been caught in a stolen car and was sentenced to three months. When Maggie was released she was given a choice between staying in New York City and moving on. She quickly chose a group home in Boston.

The group home was more of Maggie's style. There was no one who legitimately gave a crap about any of the kids that were there. The husband of the person who ran the home was a drunk and could get rather abusive. By then Maggie was already use to the random blows and quickly became Mr. Cabot's favorite punching bag but only when he was drunk. When Mr. Cabot was sober he was as sweet as could be. Like many other adults Maggie was exposed too. Maggie still stayed in touch with the Mercer family, as they were one of the only fourteen other foster homes she stayed in where the people actually cared about. It was in the Mercer home where her walls weren't quite as high, where her persona wasn't quite as cold.

It was in Boston that Maggie's life would change forever. Some would say for the worst, others would say for the better. Because it was in Boston where Maggie finally found her family. It was in Boston where Maggie would find her soul mate…


	2. We Are Broken

**Chapter Two: We Are Broken**

"_Every curse has a beginning. Every beginning has an end."_

The only thing life promised you was death. There was no guarantee for happiness. There wasn't any guarantee that you'd actually have a family. Nope you were born into the world alone and the way I saw it you'd die alone. That was my pessimistic view on reality but after being ripped away from my family when I was six it wasn't in the cards for me to be optimistic anymore. I had been shuffled around to fifteen foster homes all before my thirteenth birthday. I knew that by the time child services finally picked me up for my supposed 'parents' that I was already damaged goods. I had walls up so high that no one could get in: most didn't bother. I didn't talk to anyone leaving most of my foster families fed up with my attitude and then it would be off to the next.

The file that was both criminal and background listed me as Margaret Ryan Dolan. But that was hardly what I chose to go by. Most people called me Maggie and that's just the way I liked it. It was easy to forget and made it a lot easier to leave when the time finally came. And it always did come. I had dark red hair and pale white skin, which typically worked against me people thought I was this sweet little girl who stepped into the wrong part of town. The only thing that added to that common misconception was my small stature. At five foot four it was pretty hard to be intimidating. But people quickly realized that I could defend and would defend myself. I had grown up fast and that in and of itself made me a pretty untrusting person.

When I was fourteen years old I finally managed to talk my way into a group home. I was tired of moving and tired of not even unpacking my shit anymore. Something's wrong if you can pack your entire life into one little duffel bag before disappearing into the night. The group home was located on the southern most tip of Boston: affectionately called Southie by most of the residents. I fit right in with the Irish working class inhabitants. Although, the area was still dangerous then again I never lived in what one would call a decent area. I was born in Detroit and moved around to Chicago, New York City, and finally Boston. The home was across the street from this auto shop, called Bones' Body Shop. Although, I knew from looking at it that they did a lot more then fix fucking cars. I knew an underground drug business when I saw it and if that Bones' person wasn't having his kids delivering drugs at all hours of the day then I don't know shit.

The first time I met Joe Darley was on the first day of high school. I didn't want to go but the bitch that ran the home said if I had two choices go to school and get to live there or don't go to school and be shipped off to the next family flavor of the week. So, that sunny September morning I donned a black tank top and black jeans before fixing my hair. I threw it up into a ponytail leaving two strands falling down and framing my face. I moved my lip ring back to the center and switched to another tongue stud. That was one of the perks of not having a family I could get all the tattoos and piercing I wanted and no one could tell me otherwise. The result of that was having eight piercings on each ear, a tongue ring, a belly button ring, and a lip ring.

I strutted down the street passing by Bones' Body shop and waited outside for the bus. An explosion of noise distracted me from my music as I quickly slid out one of my ear buds and clutched one of my knives. It was only a little pig sticker but I could do some damage if someone really wanted to throw down.

"Lord knows I've been patient!" A man's voice shouted. "Think you're too fucking good for this Nazi? Then get the fuck out! No damn doing of mine. Fuckin' halfwit!"

"Move it, Joey!" A new voice shouted.

I struggled not to look at the argument that was happening behind me. Figures the day that I actually wanted to get on the bus and leave was the day that the fucking bus wasn't even here yet. There was a lot more yelling before a door finally slammed shut. I risked a look behind me and almost wish I hadn't.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" One of them snarled.

"I'm just waiting for the bus," I shrugged. "Sorry for intruding on your wonderful family time."

As I turned back around to watch the street I didn't see the angry look the one who addressed me gave me. I also didn't seem him close the distance between us and push me against the fence. I growled as one of his hands held me by the throat.

"Billy!" The younger one yelped.

"You don't know who you're fucking with, bitch," Billy hissed at me.

Oh, but I did know. It didn't take me that long to realize who shared my living space. Weeks into moving here I recognized Billy carrying packages to and from his father's body shop. The younger one would tag along sometimes but I knew almost instantly that Billy was the one who watched out for his brother. We were alike him and I in that our parents hated us and blamed us for everything. I just might've been the luckier, getting out when I had the chance. Because it seemed to me that it was better to be alone that live with Bones Darley and have a little brother that you'd always have to worry about.

"Can you let me go?" I asked. "My bus is here."

As Billy Darley let me go I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw respect in his eyes. He was probably use to girls falling over themselves in their haste to make him happy or in their haste to run away. But then here I was just asking to be put down like being lifted some five inches was an everyday occurrence for me. I smirked at him as I picked up my backpack and walked onto the bus. I could still feel his hazel-green eyes on me even as the bus began to pull away.

"So, what's your story?" The kid who had been next to Billy asked sliding into the seat next to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Most people don't talk like that to my brother," The kid shrugged. "The name's Joe Darley."

"Maggie Dolan," I replied.

"You from here?" Joe asked.

"Nah," I replied.

"Where you from then?" Joe asked.

"Detroit," I sighed.

"Long ways from home," Joe observed.

"I would be," I whispered locking eyes with him. "If I ever had one."

"You're the newbie over at the group home," Joe smirked. "The one who always sneaks out of the second floor window?"

"How do you know something like that?" I spat.

"I see you," Joe shrugged. "You know it's not that safe at night."

"I manage just fine," I growled.

It would figure that the only person who didn't react to my cold shoulder would be Joey Darley. Despite my best intentions to keep everyone at arms length he has somehow slipped under my blockades. Something that probably hadn't happened since the Mercer family but that was a long time ago, when I was still naïve.

I hadn't met anyone quite like Joe Darley. He could be the sweetest person alive or a complete asshole in the next second just a switch that could flip on a dime. He was my constant companion, my best friend. If someone had told me that I'd actually have a best friend I'd say that you were fucking nuts. But lo and behold the girl who had vowed to herself never to get attached to anyone had a best friend.

Joe Darley had short, spiky brown hair and light green eyes. He was easily six foot one towering over my five foot four stature. A fact that he loved to rub in. Joe also loved the fact that he was a year older than me at seventeen years old to my sixteen. But we both had a mutual love of tattoos having a star on one side of his neck and _Mercenaries of the Underworld_ curling around the other side of his neck.

The Mercenaries of the Underworld was Billy Darley's gang. They ran most of the neighborhood around the group home and Bones' Body shop. Billy Darley was a gang lord in every sense of the world. He was terrifying to most and intimidating to everyone else. Billy and I seemed to have a mutual respect for one another. I respected the fact that he could kill me if he really wanted to and he respected the fact that I wasn't scared of him. Or at least wasn't as scared of him as I should be.

By the time Joe and I were seniors in high school everything was starting to look up. The Mercenaries were starting to pick up business and Joe and I were about to get out of the hellhole that was PS 116. I had come a long way since freshman year. Before I had gotten into fights almost every week and now people were way to afraid to piss me off because of who I chose to hang out with. That didn't stop some of the idiots but I could hold my own and Joey knew that too.

It was only the second week of school and I was happy that I hadn't gotten detention yet. Joey on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Normally I would've waited for him to get out but I just wasn't in the mood to hang around today. I was walking back to the group home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around shoving the hand away and narrowed my eyes. It was some punk that I had actually had the misfortune of meeting in gym class. His name was Leon Joseph and he was someone who thought he was worth something just cause of the drugs he sold.

"Leave me the fuck alone," I warned. It was pretty obvious to me that this kid didn't know who I was otherwise he would've realized the people he was getting his drugs from were the people that I spent the majority of my free time with.

"Tough words for someone so alone," Leon smirked.

He was getting closer and closer to me and finally I ended up punching him across the face. I didn't like people in my personal space it reminded me way too much about one of my foster brothers. He thought I would be of better use as a sex toy rather than a stray.

"Fucking bitch!" Leon howled tackling me down to the ground.

I ran at him with another jab uppercut combination that again didn't work. Leon came at me with a right hook that literally skimmed the top of my head as I ducked. I jumped up and sunk my elbow into his solar plexus and another elbow at his head. Both of which connected. Breathing heavily, and obviously pissed off that I had gotten first blow, Leon came at me again throwing punch after punch. Those punches had me scrambling away. Out of nowhere Leon backhanded me across the jaw that had me crashing to the ground. I groaned in surprise at the flash of pain that was both unwelcome and very unpleasant worked its way across my body.

"You done?" Leon laughed.

"Not even close." I hissed pushing myself to my knees, "In fact, I'm just getting started."

"Really?" Leon asked, "Bring it on."

"Gladly." I snarled.

I quickly aimed a kick at his head, which knocked him slightly off balance so I punched left. Leon ducked away at the last second punching me in the side. I managed to stay on my feet and leapt up and kicked sideways. The force of the blow knocking him down and almost taking me but I managed to stay on my feet. Before I could even think about my next move Leon sprang up and punched me in the stomach. All the air came out of my lungs as I doubled over. While I was trying to catch my breath, Leon pushed me down to the ground aiming another kick at my stomach; I rolled away at the last second and kicked sideways knocking him back to the ground. We both got up and glared at each other. Leon came back at me and punched me in the face. My head jerked backward and I felt the blood start pouring. I pulled myself off the ground wincing as everything part of my body seemed to scream in pain. I faked Leon out snapping his head back with another uppercut.

"What the fuck is going on?" A new deeper voice growled. "Leon!"

"Billy?" Leon blanched.

"Do you know who the fuck is this?" Billy gestured at me.

"Someone who needed to be put in their place," Leon hissed.

"Listen to me, you little fucker," I seethed. "I'll show you your fucking place at the bottom of a fucking trash heap!"

"Bitch," Leon moved to hit me again but Billy reached over and basically threw him backwards.

"Get outta here," Billy yelled. "Don't you got shit to do?"

I smirked in amusement at the terrified look Leon shot Billy before grabbing his backpack and racing off in the opposite direction of where he had been walking before.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Maggie?" Billy roared.

"Walking home," I smirked. Although the smirk was lost on Billy as I winced in the next second. That stupid punk had gotten lucky with that fucking backhand.

"Where's Joe?" Billy asked.

"Detention," I responded. I reached up to tuck some hair that had come loose from my ponytail behind my ear simultaneously wiping away some blood from my nose and lip.

"Come on, Maggie," Billy ordered.

I let out a sigh as I followed behind Billy resigning myself to the fact that there would be no way that Billy would let me walk anywhere alone. I growled in annoyance spitting some blood out of my busted lip. Every so often Billy would turn around and then shake his head at me in a I-can't-believe-she-did-this sort of way. Billy Darley might be seen as uncaring and cold to the majority of Southie but he wasn't always like that. He did care about what happened to his friends as well as his little brother. Even some three years later I still didn't know where I fit in with all of this. Billy obviously cared enough to stop the fight from escalating but I still was a little wary of him. I reasoned that he cared because he had a very short fuse so you could typically see at least the concern in his eyes even as he was ripping you a new one for fucking up.

"You okay?" Billy snapped.

"Peachy," I retorted.

I hated myself but I flinched when Billy grabbed my bicep tugging me through the apartment and into the kitchen. I knew he had seen it too because those hazel green eyes seemed to darken for a moment as he pulled me through the front door. I think it pissed him off that I still flinched when people touched me.

"Sit," He ordered.

I bristled slightly at his tone not really liking being ordered around but that was just how Billy did things. He only liked things being done his way that's how he ran his life, his gang, and his territory. I flinched once more when Billy emerged from the bathroom slamming down a first aid kit on the kitchen table. It pissed me off how noise still startled me and it also pissed me off that my entire body was starting to ache. That was what I got for not fighting in a couple months.

"Why didn't you wait for Joe?" Billy asked as he began to dap peroxide on my open lip.

"I was tired," I hissed as the peroxide began to bubble burning past the tiny tears in my lip from where Leon's knuckle had split it open.

"That's bullshit," Billy observed cleaning out the other knicks and scraps. "If you were tired you wouldn't have been fighting."

"That prick started it," I muttered locking eyes with him.

"How many times have I told you to call me or Joey if someone's giving you problems?" Billy grumbled.

"Lost count," I shrugged. "I'm guessing a lot?"

"That kid was ten times your size," Billy growled cleaning out a particularly nasty split on my eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much," I smirked.

"You gotta think before you pull shit like this, Maggie," Billy warned.

"I can handle it," I retorted.

"Yeah, cause you really look like you can handle it," Billy snickered.

"Fuck you," I grumbled.

I squeaked when Billy's hand suddenly seized my chin lifting it up to meet his furious gaze. Oh, fuck, what had I done? I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to look like I didn't care that he had his hands on me and wasn't letting go. I knew that he knew how much I didn't like people touching me. I had just started getting use to friendly nudges and hugs but I was still a long way from healing from old wounds. Again one of the products of foster care. The abuse made it hard for people who actually cared to touch me because I would normally react in a negative way.

"Why do you still do that?" Billy whispered.

"Instinct," I stated.

"No one here's gonna hurt you," Billy grumbled. "I know you know that."

"And you know that I hate it when you grab me," I sighed. "But you do it anyway."

"Billy?" Joe's voice came from the front of the apartment. "Have you heard from Maggie? She ain't answerin' her phone again."

"In here," Billy growled.

My eyes never left Billy's even as I heard Joe gasp and walk over to the both of us.

"The fuck happened to you?" Joe demanded frowning slightly.

"Nothin'." I shrugged. "What?" I growled when both Darley brothers glared down at me. "Come on, you both know this isn't that bad. Nothin' broken this time."

"I'm going to the Four Roses," Billy announced after a pause. "I'll see you both later."

Before Joe and I could say anything Billy was shrugging into his leather jacket before grabbing his car keys and striding out of the front door.

"So what happened?" Joe asked.

"I'll tell you if you come back to the home with me," I bargained.

"Sure," Joe shrugged.

Joe grabbed his red leather jacket on our way out of the apartment. He made sure the door was locked and together we made our way down the street towards the home. As we walked I told him everything from the moment school ended to the second Billy showed up scaring the bloody hell out of Leon. Joe nodded and offered some advice as we continued up the home's walk way.

I sighed as I opened the door. Mrs. Cabot had made it clear to everyone who came here that we weren't supposed to stay here past our eighteenth birthday. And with my eighteenth birthday looming I knew that the life I had come to love in Southie was about to end. There was no way I could stay here without the home. Granted, I was out of it more then I was in it but I always had the home to come back to. I didn't know what I would do when I didn't have that anymore.

"What's wrong, Maggie?" Joe asked.

"Nothin'," I muttered. "I'm just changing into better clothes for the Four Roses."

"That's not what I meant," Joe spat. "What the fuck are those?"

I followed his angry gaze and saw that he was looking under my bed where all my clothes were all packed up and ready to go. I knew that couldn't have looked good but I was just getting ready to make a get out of here without worrying about my clothes and shit.

"They want me outta here, Joey," I whispered. "And I don't know where else to go."

"What do you mean they want you outta here?" Joe hissed.

"Homes are for people up until their eighteenth birthday," I explained. "I turn eighteen in two weeks. Then I'm shit outta luck."

"Where are you gonna go?" Joe whispered.

"I don't know," I spat.

I slipped into a black halter-top and a black pleated mini skirt before lacing up my knee-high converses. I knew that it wasn't Joey's fault, which was why I was trying my damnedest not to get angry with him. I just wished that he hadn't seen the bags. But I knew Joe Darley was many things and stupid wasn't one of them.

"It's gonna work out, Maggie," Joe sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

I felt his eyes on me as I put on make-up trying to hide the recent bruises made by the fight tonight. Thank god for make-up. I was able to cover most of it with concealer or in the case with my lip, a darker lipstick then what I normally wore. When I was finally ready to go Joe looked up and smiled.

"You ever gonna tell him?" Joe teased.

"Tell who what?" I questioned.

"Tell my brother that you like him," Joe shook his head. "Don't even think about lying, Mags," Joe cautioned when I opened my mouth to protest. "I know you way to fucking well."

Instead of answering him I smacked him with the back of my hand as I walked past him and out of the door. Due to the inconsistency in heights he quickly caught up to me with those fucking long legs of his and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"You know I think he likes ya too," Joe stated. "You're the only other girl other than Baggy's sister that he tolerates. Hell, you might as well be in the _Mercenaries_."

"I think you'll get into it before I will, Joey," I replied.

"Still doesn't mean he doesn't like you," Joe shrugged. "I know my brother. You're the only one who he makes sure isn't on the streets by yourself. You know how pissed he got the last time I told him you weren't answerin your phone?"

"I seem to remember that," I winced. "He bitched me out for an hour saying that you guys didn't know whether I was safe or not. And then he got angrier when I told him I turned my phone off cause I wanted to sleep."

"He don't do that for everyone, Mags," Joe shrugged. "Now come on. We're gonna get wasted tonight."

"You say that every night," I sighed following him into the Four Roses.


	3. No Fear

**Chapter Three: No Fear**

"_Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix." –Christina Baldwin_

The Four Roses might have well been Billy's bar. Everyone who came into it was either part of the Mercenaries or was just on good terms with them. Sammy, the bartender was under Bones' payroll, which in turn meant that he was under Billy's jurisdiction. That was probably the reason why Joe and I had access to alcohol because Billy had told Sammy it was okay.

"You might wanna slow down, baby," Heco warned as I knocked back my fifth Jack Daniels shot of the night.

"I'm not your baby, needle freak," I growled.

"You know you're so my type," Heco whispered placing a hand against my shoulder.

"I don't think so," I replied sweetly taking his hand and twisting it slightly. "I'm not inflatable."

I slid off the bar stool stumbling slightly as I found Joe and Bodie by the pool tables. Maybe I shouldn't have had those shots back to back my head was being to feel cloudy. I smiled softly it felt rather nice and dulling. The world was no longer in startling Technicolor.

"Whoa, Mags," Joe smirked. "You save any for the rest of us?"

"Of course," I smirked.

"I don't even know why Sammy lets you have that shit," Bodie scolded. "You two always drink to damn much."

"Pot…kettle?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Joe," Bodie growled.

Bodie was Billy's best friend and was almost like another older brother to Joe, which was why with one stern glare from Bodie had Joe grabbing me and pulling me away from the pool table and into the booth that the Mercenaries tended to occupy.

"Stay here," Joe ordered.

"Whatever," I groaned.

"You're getting soft," Joe teased. "Only five shots?"

"Shut up, Joey," I growled.

"Sleep it off, Mags," Joe sighed.

I glared at him even though my eyes were beginning to feel heavier than normal. Damn it all to hell. This would be the seventh time I've fallen asleep in here. It felt like I was only asleep for five minutes before someone banged their fist on the table.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I yelled. My voice more muffled from my arms.

"Maggie?" A deep voice asked.

"Oh, hey, Billy," I smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Are you drunk?" Billy questioned.

"Nah, at least not anymore," I shrugged. "We can remedy that."

I picked myself out of my seat stumbling slightly. I went to move when I found heavily tattooed arms wrapped around my midsection. Well, those weren't there before.

"Let me go, Billy," I sighed.

"No, I'm cutting you off," Billy growled.

"I'm completely sober again," I complained. "I'm fine."

"And you're staying that way," Billy snapped a sense of finality in his tone.

Dark blue eyes met greenish-hazel in a dark glare. Billy sighed shaking his head at me. He certainly liked to do that. Before I could argue further I found myself dropped onto his lap, arms still around my waist. Okay, this felt nice. Wait what was I saying? What the hell was I sitting in Billy Darley's lap for? Still there was a major part of me that was perfectly content with not moving. I did want to know what was going on, though.

"Billy?" I asked.

"Shut up, Maggie," Billy barked.

"Oh-kay," I replied cautiously.

Knowing that Billy had no intention of letting me go anytime soon I snuggled further into his lap. There was a plus to being five four that being people such as Billy Darley, at six foot two, made very comfortable chairs. Billy had managed to flag down Sammy so there was now a bottle of Jack and a shot glass in front of me. I frowned up at Billy because every time I made a move to grab the bottle he'd grab my hand tightly. This could get very repetitive. Every time I glared at Billy he would just look at me with a raised eyebrow.

I wasn't an alcoholic for what it's worth I hated getting wasted or high, you lost control that way. But there was the small fact that with enough alcohol or drugs it dulled my perception of reality, clouded my mind, which was sometimes a very welcome thing. I think the thing that Billy didn't like was me being a social drinker. Meaning if people were drinking I was drinking and most of the time I could handle my liquor. The problem with today was that I drank them too fast.

"I'm going to talk to Bodie about _business_," Billy announced sliding me down into the seat next to him. "I'll be right back."

I rolled my eyes as Billy walked over to Bodie and began to talk about things that were obviously mercenary related. That man must think I'm stupid or something for me not to think that those two talking alone had nothing to do with anything Mercenary related. I growled to myself filling up another shot and knocking it back. I heard a thud come from across the room and turned to look. What I saw was Billy glaring at me. Well, if looks could kill I'd be dead ten thousand times over. I smiled innocently before walking up to the bar and ordering water.

"Playing with fire, Margaret," Sammy warned.

"Guess I'm the lucky one," I smirked. "I like the burn."

"Margaret," Sammy sighed.

"My name is Maggie," I growled fixing him with a glare.

Sammy shook his head before walking further down the bar to help more people. Why did everyone seem to shake their heads at me? I shrugged before drinking some water.

"Did it hurt?" A slimy voice whispered.

"Excuse me?" I hissed. Even more pissed off that I hadn't noticed this fucker sidling up next to me.

"You know?" The man continued. "When you fell from heaven?"

Was this guy kidding? One that was the lamest pick-up line ever. Second I didn't remotely look like an angel because of my piercings and I was pretty sure 'angels' didn't do that. And if they did I have yet to see a stain glass depiction of those angels.

"No," I grinned. "Was the escalator ride from hell very long?"

"Fucking bitch," The man growled grabbing my wrist tightly.

I looked down at the offending hand and raised an eyebrow. Now I didn't think it was necessary to touch me. I glared at the man in question before attempting to kick him. But just as my foot was about to swing I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you think you're doing to my girl?" Billy growled.

"Your girl?" The man and I sputtered in stereo.

Billy glared viciously at the man who had just probably made the mistake of coming in here. The man stumbled away clearly terrified out of his wits granted it wasn't everyday that you had a gang lord pissed at you. Unless of course you were me. I glared at Billy who glared back at me.

"Billy!" Bodie called. "Your phone's ringing!"

Billy gave me another sharp look before walking back over to Bodie. I glared at his back before hopping off the barstool and slamming out of the Four Roses. The rush of anger came quickly but wasn't unexpected. I had always hated possessiveness because in my experience it never ended well. While I might've liked Billy, and yeah, I did like him, I wasn't into him calling me 'his'. Because last I checked he didn't ask me out and the only clue I have to him liking me back is Joey saying he did. I must've been a lot angrier than I originally thought because I almost never left the Four Roses alone except for the times where Joe was a little preoccupied.

I realized just how quickly my temper tended to get me into trouble. It wasn't like I didn't know that. Having ten assault and battery charges on your record tends to tell you something but I had never been so angry that I walk down a barely lit street, in Southie at two in the morning. My teeth gnashed together how dare Billy fucking Darley treat me like I was his property. Yeah, that guy was a sleaze but I could handle myself and it isn't like Billy and I were dating. All I had was Joe's word that he liked me back but that still didn't make me his.

I was fuming so much that I failed to hear the unmistakable roar of a 1975 mustang. I was walking at a faster pace because it was cold and I didn't have a coat but as soon as I actually heard that engine I sighed. I looked over and noticed that the car was inching along next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Get in the fucking car, Maggie!" Billy yelled.

"Make me," I snarled.

Billy's eyebrows raised in surprise. After all it wasn't every day that someone actually had the balls to not listen to _his_ orders. It seemed as though he didn't know what to do for a minute. The hesitation didn't last very long as the car swerved in front of me causing me to curse and step backwards. Billy didn't stop either he cut the engine pulling himself out of the mustang and slamming the door. I growled in frustration at having goaded him before spinning on my heel and running in the opposite direction.

Billy grumbled under his breath behind me before chasing after me. I knew that me running away was mostly futile. For what it's worth my legs were little which meant every three steps of mine were like one step of Billy's meaning that the head start I got was crucial if I didn't wanna lose it.

"Maggie!" Billy roared from behind me.

"Just leave me alone, Billy," I pleaded back.

I shrieked when strong fingers seized my shoulders forcing me to an awkward stop. Before I could say a word Billy stepped in front of my leaned down and put his shoulder into my stomach before straightening back up. The result was me dangling over one of his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. God damn it! I started squirming and wiggling only becoming still when one of his hands smacked down hard on my ass. I let out a yelp before I punched him in the back. As a result he shifted me up higher causing me to grab on to his belt for fear of falling while the other hand continued to hit his back.

"Let me GO!" I yelled.

"Settle down, Mags," Billy retorted his deep voice was surprisingly calm after chasing me for a block and a half.

"Damn it, Darley, I can walk," I hissed.

"You can run too," Billy quipped.

"This isn't fucking funny!" I howled. "Put me the fuck down!"

"Stop hitting me," Billy ordered. Again with the calm voice thing.

Okay, was he about to kill me or something? Was that why he was being nice? As I was seriously worrying for my life here I heard a chuckle.

"I'm not gonna kill you," Billy laughed. "I said that out loud?" I gasped. Suddenly grateful that I was upside down that way I could blame my blush on the blood rushing my head instead of my apparently big mouth.

"Nope, I'm a mind-reader," Billy quipped.

My blue eyes narrowed so Sasquatch had jokes. God, was somewhere up there enjoying this? I began to think about how I could get out of this without killing myself by falling or pissing Billy off so bad he kills me. I braced my hands against his strong shoulders and attempted to wedge myself out. You can already guess it didn't work, can't you? As a result of me trying to wedge myself out the grip itself tightened to the point where I thought he was going to break my lower ribs.

"Billy!" I whined.

"We're almost there," Billy said shortly.

There we go there was the normal angry sounding Billy. That was actually a welcome relief compared to freakishly calm Billy. I felt him snicker again and I growled under my breath.

"This isn't fucking funny!" I repeated.

"No, I'll tell you what's not fucking funny," Billy seethed suddenly dropping me to the ground and pushing me backwards. Ah, hello mustang that I was suddenly trapped against. "It isn't funny that you were walking by yourself in Boston at two in the fucking morning!"

"I wanted to go home," I shrugged.

"Then you fucking tell me and I'll take you home!" Billy screamed two inches from my face. "This ain't the fucking suburbs it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk around here at night by herself. You should've waited. I would've brought you home."

"A girl like me?" I growled. "You mean your girl?"

"Maggie," Billy raised an eyebrow. I guess I confused him.

"Billy," I groaned.

I moved my hands to push him slightly backward. It made me feel uncomfortable that he was this close to me and we were fighting. It brought back some nasty memories of arguments past. However he grabbed my wrists when I went to push me pinning me even more so against the car.

"Why the fuck did you leave?" He snarled.

"Your girl?" I snapped.

"What?" Billy sniffed.

"_What the hell are you doing with my girl?"_ I repeated. "That's what you said to that guy. Verbatim!"

"What's wrong with that?" Billy asked.

"I'm not your fucking property, Darley!" I growled.

"The fuck?" Billy questioned. "I never said that."

"You did too!" I snapped, "Your girl implies that I belong to you. I don't belong to people, Billy. I never fucking have and I will never. I refuse."

"Get in the car," Billy snapped.

Billy glared down at me with a surprising maliciousness. I visibly recoiled knowing that I might've pushed my luck too far. After all he had chased me down at least a block and a half. I recognized the warning signs, the dullness in his gaze, the flaring of his nostrils, and most importantly the clenching of his fists. But I still refused to back down. Billy knew me and respected me enough to know that something he had said upset me. I wasn't expecting an apology, nor did I want one. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't do it again, no matter what happened between either of us. Best-case scenario I would be his girlfriend not his property.

"Fuck you and your orders," I hissed. Ooh, I was feeling gutsy tonight. Although, I knew Billy in his normal state would never hurt me that wasn't exactly a guarantee when he was still looking at me like that.

"Get. In. The. **FUCKING!** Car!" Billy yelled two centimeters away from my face.

My eyes bulged and I felt myself begin to shake. I quickly put enough distance as I could between Billy and myself nearly wedging myself into the passenger door as a result. I tried to calm my shaking limbs with deep breaths. I knew those I had to be afraid of and oddly enough Billy Darley wasn't one of them. Billy sniffed wiping his nose a little before climbing into the mustang and peeling out and off the sidewalk towards the home. We got there within five minutes and I couldn't have been more happier to see that shithole. The atmosphere in that car was tense and suffocating we both needed some space.

"I'm sorry, Billy," I whispered before climbing out of the mustang and nearly sprinting through the unlocked door.

I crept through the foyer closing and locking the door behind me. I sighed when I thought there was no one around. Unfortunately I forgot that this night was not going my way so I nearly stomped my foot when the lights suddenly blazed on. Mr. Cabot, the housemother's husband sat on the staircase looking severely pissed off.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Cabot growled.

"Out with friends," I replied.

"Curfew was four hours ago," Mr. Cabot sighed.

"Whoops," I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Cabot was on me in an instant slamming me against the wall. I smothered the small cry of pain that had threatened to burst through my lips. Well, this was an odd turn of events sure Mr. Cabot was an asshole but he had never laid a hand on any of us strays. I then sniffed the air Jack Daniels, my oldest friend and yet arch nemesis. I glared directly into Mr. Cabot's glazed over eyes titling my head up so that I showed no fear. Another thing foster care tended to teach you? It was how to take hits from replacement parental figures. It came as a slight surprise however when Mr. Cabot delivered a vicious backhand that had me seeing stars.

"Listen to me you little bitch!" Mr. Cabot yelled. "You're out of here in two weeks. I don't give a shit if you got no place to go. You're gone and you're gonna stay gone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I growled.

"Good," Mr. Cabot grinned fierily. "Now get the fuck out of my sight!"

My teeth gnashed together as I darted out of the foyer and up the stairs where all the rooms were. The rooms were broken up into age groups sixteen to eighteen years olds had the largest rooms because they were the oldest. I slammed through the door knowing that I wouldn't be waking anyone up.

"Maggie?" Danny McCarthy gasped.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Taryn Crenshaw squeaked.

"Cabot," I seethed.

Danny and Taryn were two more friends of mine but unlike Joe who knew who his family were for the most part. Danny, Tare, and I were bonded by the fact that we were strays. We looked out for each other and they were two of the other people to get through my walls. Although they didn't do it as easily as Joe had.

I growled brushing past them and straight to my bed. I threw my two duffel bags on top of it and then began to run around the room filling them both up to the top. Foster care had taught me how to pack up my entire life in a matter of minutes.

"Mags, whoa, slow down!" Danny soothed halting me with hands on my shoulders. "Jesus Christ."

I tried to shimmy away but Danny held firm managing to capture my chin with one hand bringing up my bruised and bloody cheek up to his gaze.

"I'll kill him," Taryn hissed.

"He was drunk," I explained.

"Like that's a fucking excuse, Mags!" Danny snapped. "For fuck sakes your cheek is swollen and has nice cut going across it.

"I got into a fight earlier today with some other kid," I groaned. "It's making it look worse."

"What did he say to you?" Taryn asked. "What did Cabot say?"

"I'm out in two weeks," I announced. "But I refuse to stick around that long."

Danny and Taryn shot each other a glance as I darted away zippering up my bag and laying them back on the ground.

"Listen, I'm staying the night and then I'll find someplace to crash after school tomorrow."

Danny and Taryn shared another glance knowing that it was useless to argue with me when I was this pissed off and determined. Taryn shut off the lights and I climbed into bed. I honestly tried to sleep as the rest of the night passed quickly. Apparently though me sleeping wasn't in the cards when my alarm clock went off only three hours later.

I didn't bother changing my clothing. I just grabbed my duffel bags and booked out of the home for the last time. As I pushed through the doors of Cass Technical High School, known numerically as PS 116 people were giving me weird looks. I'm guessing I was looking fairly out of place in a black halter-top with a matching mini skirt. My converses were still adorning my legs as a duffel bag bumped against my hip. The giant bruise most likely didn't help matters.

I sighed walking over to my locker and attempting to jam two oversized duffels into the small metal space. God damn it. Just as I finally got both in I felt someone leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You're early," I muttered.

"As are you," Joe replied. "Whoa, are you wearing what you wore last night?"

"I didn't know you cared, Joey," I teased.

"Whatever," Joe sighed rubbing his face in a tired manner. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" I asked

"Manage to not get hung over no matter how much you drink," Joe sighed. "It's not fair. And then you actually yell at Billy and he doesn't kill you!"

"That was accidental," I winced. "The hung over part just comes naturally."

"Explanation, please?" Joe groaned.

"Fifteen houses in seven years," I muttered. "I've had lot more pain inflicted on me the a simple hang over. I just cope that's all."

I heard Joe swallow a curse as he placed one of his warm hands on the back of my neck. It was a small gesture but it meant the world to me especially since it was the first touch from him I got use to. It told me that he was here and that nothing was going to happen as long as he was there. I know it may sound unbelievable in such a small gesture but things were seen differently compared to where you grew up and how fast you did it.

The warning bell sounded overhead; Joe and I began to move towards our first period English class. I walked to the back corner of the last row where Joe sat on one side and Taryn sat in front of me. She shot me a disapproving look as she shot a glance at Joe then back to me.

"Tare," I warned.

"Gonna find out eventually," She shrugged.

In English we were debating whether or not Romeo and Juliet could be considered romantic. Oddly enough kids had a lot of opinions on this topic and I quickly forgot all about my out-of-school problems. As the bell to the end of the period rang I shoved my copy of Romeo and Juliet into my backpack before straightening up.

"I knew it," Joe hissed.

"What?" I whispered.

"You wouldn't looks me in the eye at all this morning," Joe rolled his eyes. "Think I wouldn't notice, Mags?"

"Maybe?" I shrugged.

"Who hit you?" Joe growled reaching up to grab my chin so that he could see the bruise more clearly.

"Mr. Cabot," Taryn answered. "He hit her again."

"Tare," I growled.

"Whoa, what the fuck do you mean by again?" Joe demanded.

"He's hit her before," Taryn explained. "Because someone thinks it's a good idea to talk back to the drunk fuck."

"Taryn, stay outta this," I hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe questioned.

"Because I can deal with it," I spat.

"That's bullshit," Taryn sighed.

"Tare, this ain't your fuckin problem!" I yelled.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Taryn questioned. "I saw you this morning. Don't act like you're gonna come back to the home after that."

"Taryn, can I talk to Maggie alone, please?" Joe growled.

Taryn nodded before darting out of the classroom and to her next class. 'Traitor' I thought. That wasn't cool leaving me all alone when a Darley is pissed off seeing how they weren't the calmest people to begin with.

"What else haven't you fucking told me?" Joe growled.

"Joey," I sighed. "Don't do this."

"Where's the rest of your crap, Maggie?" Joe demanded.

"Locker," I groaned.

"Come on," Joe nudged me forward. "We're outta here."

"We can't," I protested.

"We will," Joe snapped sounding surprisingly Billy like for a moment.

He pushed me out of the door and kept a restraining hand on my back as he led me through the hallways towards my locker. I sighed when he stopped us in front of it waiting for me to open the door.

"You're overreacting, Joey, it's no big deal," I complained.

"You told me that all that abusive crap stopped when you got here," Joe growled.

"Come on, Joey, I wouldn't say that," I sighed.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Joe demanded.

"No," I replied. "I didn't want you getting all worried because of me."

"That's bullshit, Maggie," Joe grumbled.

He grabbed one of my duffel bags leaving me to grab the other one before slamming my locker shut and following Joe out of the school. Because this wasn't the best area it was pretty easy to come and go whenever you pleased. I felt bad that I had let Joe believe all a long that the random bruises were always a result of a fight instead of Mr. Cabot. I also knew he wouldn't stay mad at me forever he knew my reasoning on things like this. He also knew that I never tolerated people pitying me.

I watched as Joe led me through four blocks before finally coming to a stop in front of a fairly decent apartment complex. Billy's apartment that Joe lived in too. I grumbled under my breath, knowing that I couldn't really complain. After all it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. I followed Joe up the couple flights of stairs leading to the Darley's apartment. I knew Billy was home because I had seen the car outside. Well, this was gonna be fun explaining.

Joe burst through the door dragging me by the arm. I growled at him shrugging myself out of his grip as I glared at him. He either didn't notice or didn't care. He dropped one of my duffels in his room and I placed the other one there as well.

"Joe!" Billy shouted from what sounded like the balcony. "What the hell are you doing home?"

"Something came up," Joe replied.

"And what the fuck would that be?" Billy demanded striding through the door. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Cabot hit her," Joe explained. "Apparently it's been happening for a while."

"Makin a big deal outta nothing, Joey," I rolled my eyes. "Nothin' I ain't used to. I'm fine."

Joe and Billy gaze me doubtful looks, which I had to say were mildly offensive. Did they want me running to them for every little problem? I don't fuckin think so. I might be small but I could handle my own problems most of the time.

"I'll kill him," Billy sniffed. "He won't touch no one anymore."

"No, Billy, you can't!" I yelped. "I'll be the first one on that suspect list."

"He's not getting away with this," Billy growled.

"Then beat the shit out of him," I snapped. "Don't kill him. Don't you dare put that fucker out of his misery."

"Maggie," Joe soothed.

"No, that fucker doesn't deserve what death brings," I whispered. "You kill him you'll martyr him as a gang victim. He deserves a long pain filled life."

"Fine," Billy shook his head. "I'll tell the guys."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Where're you stayin?" Billy questioned green eyes blazing.

"I don't know," I replied.

"You're staying here," Billy ordered. "Might as well since you sleep here more then you did back at the home."

"Fine," I sighed.

I watched as Billy walked around the living room shrugging into his brown leather jacket and pocketed his keys. He sniffed slightly spinning around looking for something. Joe passed him a light brown canvas bag and Billy quickly left without another word.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I asked Joe.

"I got some business to take care of," Joe explained. "Just stay here."

"All right but only because I'm tired," I yawned.

The front door quickly open and shut for the second time and I found myself alone in the Darley boy's apartment. Not that I hadn't ever been alone here before but this was the first time where I was there and was expected to stay there by both Joe and Billy. Not willing to get into any more arguments today I slipped into Joey's room and fell asleep on his bed.


	4. Pushing and Pulling

**Chapter Four: Pushing and Pulling**

"_Being able to survive doesn't mean that it was ever okay..."_

I awoke four hours later to the sound of slamming doors. I blinked my eyes disoriented and worried. I didn't really remember where I was. I hated this most of the time when I first woke up I had to run through the little Rolex of places I could've crashed. Thankfully the list was short but it still had me on edge enough to grab my small knife. I raised an eyebrow at it; the thing was far from intimidating but I knew how to make it hurt someone. I rolled over and gasped at the figure watching me.

"Ah, Billy, what the fuck?" I groaned. My grip on the knife loosening.

"Came to make sure you were okay," Billy shrugged. "I heard you pleading."

"What?" I whispered.

Great, just fucking terrific I had another one of my nightmares thankfully this one I didn't remember but it was always a pain in the ass to explain it to anyone. Especially one of the Darley's who hated hearing almost anything about my past. I think it was because they didn't like seeing the scars all over my body. The wounds that had long since healed and turned a pale white with age. The only way you knew they were there was they were raised slightly then the rest of my skin. I think that they didn't like admitting that there was a time that I wasn't under their protection.

"You were having a nightmare," Billy said. "Came to make sure you're okay. I remember Joe telling me that you get them really bad sometimes."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," I winced. '_Oh, Joey, when I get my hands on you,'_ I thought. Yet I was touched enough to realize that he really did care about me. That after twelve years of being alone I had finally found somewhere I belonged.

"You know we're gonna keep you safe," Billy stated. "No one's gonna hurt you ever again."

I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just nodded my head in agreement. Truth was no one had ever said something like that to me. Sure my fellow strays and I had exchanged those words between one another but we all also made that promise with the knowledge that one day we weren't all going to be around and that would be the day someone got hurt.

"There's pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry," Billy told me going to lean against the threshold of the door.

"Oh," I replied my stomach growled and I blushed as red as my hair. God, that was loud. I guess I was more hungry then I thought I was.

I got up brushing past Billy to get to the kitchen. I spied the open pizza box and grabbed one of the slices left. I took a bite before moving onto the refrigerator. I finally found what I was looking for. I found a can of Budweiser popping the top before taking a big gulp. I grinned at Billy who was again leaning against the threshold of the door raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I swallowed. I took another sip of beer as I looked back at Billy.

"Nothing," Billy replied still eyeing me with an unreadable expression across his face.

"Where's Joey?" I asked.

"Should be back soon," Billy responded. "He was working tonight."

"Really?" I asked.

That was a new development normally Billy never let Joe anywhere near 'the office'. The office was an abandoned metal hospital where they cooked up the drugs. Frankly, you never wanted to go in there the smell alone would kill you before any of the Mercenaries could. I guess Joe was slowly becoming accepted into the gang and the first step was being a messenger boy. I knew Billy enough to know that he wouldn't let Joe actually sell the drugs yet but there will be a time where he finally lets Joey do it. Truth be told I dreaded that day.

The conversation between Billy and I was cut short when I heard my phone begin to ring in the other room. I sighed to myself putting down my beer and rushing to get my phone. I picked it up immediately realizing something was wrong. The number did not have the Boston area code.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mags, it's Bobby," A rough voice whispered. "Bobby Mercer."

"Bobby?" I whimpered sliding down the wall near Joey's bed.

I hadn't heard from Bobby in at least a year. I didn't even think that I would hear from him anytime soon. Having been away from the Mercers for a couple of years didn't stop me from immediately sensing something wasn't right.

"Baby girl, I need to tell you something," Bobby whispered.

"Oh, god, Bobby," I groaned. "Just say it already you're killing me here."

"Ma's dead," Bobby stated. "Jackie too."

"No," I whimpered covering my mouth with one hand. "No."

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," Bobby whispered. "But we couldn't find your number to tell you sooner."

"No," I growled. "You're fucking lying. They can't be dead!"

"Maggie," Bobby started. "They're dead. Gone."

Despite my best intentions to remain in control of my swirling emotions my phone fell from nerveless fingers as I smothered a sob. I buried myself into the corner leaning on my arms before I began to cry. Silent tears poured past the armor that I had been building for ten years. It all had been broken so easily. I continued to cry muttering no over and over again. Bobby was still on the line trying to comfort me. I hated that even when Bobby got the fucker who did this Ma and Jack's deaths still bothered me. That fucker's death would never bring Ma and Jackie back.

"Maggie?" Joe questioned. "Maggie, what's wrong?"

I didn't say a word as I fought the tears that wouldn't stop coming. Joe crouched down next to me carefully picking up my cell phone before talking to Bobby quickly. Joe had hung up the phone and was wrapping his arms around me within the next instant.

"No, don't," I pleaded as Joe's arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Please, let me go."

"No," Joe replied. "You're not going to go do something stupid. You're staying here."

I let out a moan wanting nothing more than to get away from here and clear my head. I couldn't believe that Evelyn Mercer was dead, that someone had actually pulled that trigger. It hurt that Jack was dead too. The one person who understood almost everything I went through because he did too.

Joe wrapped his arms around me once more as I continued to cry silently. Every time I tried to stifle the tears they seemed to come ten times faster. I don't know how long Joe and I sat like that the only thing I was grateful for was that Billy hadn't come in here to see what the problem was.

I quickly realized he wasn't home otherwise he would've been here almost instantly. Finally my tears had dried and Joe let me go. His hold on me had been both restraining and comforting. Restraining so that I couldn't run away or hurt myself and comforting because for the first time in a long time I was actually crying and not caring about what other people thought about it.

I still couldn't believe how caring both Darley boys could be even with their reputations. After I had stopped crying Joe had helped me up and back into his bed covering me with his comforter as he changed into a wife beater and stripped down to his boxers. He slid in next to me and I rolled back over already wanting this day to be over with.

I awoke early the next morning and quietly slid out of the bed and towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower before changing into a sweatshirt and old jeans. I put on my shoes; grabbing my wallet and cell phone before walking out of the apartment and down the stairs.

It had occurred to me years ago that it was so much easier to be lost than found. That was one of the reason we were always searching and rarely finding anything worthwhile. I had mastered the art of disappearance shortly after moving here able to stay away from everywhere for days at a time before I finally had to crawl back to the home or the Darley's apartment to take a much needed shower. Today, I could tell was going to be one of those days. School was not in the cards but that didn't mean that I wouldn't stop thinking.

I knew that Bobby had said he got the person who killed both Ma and Jack but what if there were bigger fish to fry. Why would this person had willingly gone after the Saint of Detroit as well as the youngest Mercer, knowing, probably full well that there would be hell to pay. Bobby Mercer was many things but merciful wasn't one of them. That was probably why he had no mercy tattooed in between his shoulder blades. Bobby was my older brother in every sense of the word. Granted, he would only check up on me every few months, making sure that I was staying out of jail. Bobby didn't care where I lived, either, as long as I was in trouble he would be on the next flight out. My own personal pit bull.

I had only been walking around Boston for an hour when my phone began to ring. It was only eight in the morning but by then Joe must've realized that I wasn't coming into school. I knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea to play disappearing act with Joe Darley especially if he told Billy. That was one fight I didn't even want to have. Not that any of my fights with Billy were particularly my idea but still if I had a choice of fights this wouldn't be one of them.

I felt my phone vibrate a few times letting me know that I had a voice mail. I sighed as I took out my phone listening to Joe asking me where the hell I was and where I went this morning. I ignored the majority of the calls that morning resting a couple blocks away from the home. That was the beauty of my strategy by hiding in plain sight I would be overlooked more then if I had chosen a whole new place to hide.

I knew that it was only a small matter of time before Joe began to look for me. Especially since school had been over for thirty minutes. I sighed knowing that I should most likely head back to the apartments. But before I could even move I heard the distant rumble of a mustang's engine. Billy's car was unmistakable and I could've laughed at how predictable this really was. Joe had told Billy that I hadn't showed up for school so now the two of them were probably looking for me. Billy by car and Joe by foot.

The black mustang with its red tribal symbols glided right by my hiding spot. I was careful not to move as the car continued down the block before coming to a very sharp stop. I blinked in confusion as the mustang suddenly shifted gears rocketed backwards straight in my direction. I rolled my eyes as the car stopped inches away from where I was lounging the car's door creaking open before slamming shut.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Billy yelled at me.

"Resting," I replied lifting an arm to shield my eyes from the sun as I glanced up at Billy.

"So, you just decide not to go to school today and leave without telling anyone?" Billy demanded.

"I needed my space," I replied.

"Maggie," Billy growled.

"You wouldn't have honestly let me walk around the streets," I huffed. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"Let's go," Billy ordered.

"No," I replied.

I hated it when people bossed me around. Most of the time I would just go with the flow because it wasted less time then arguing but after loosing two important people in my life it was understandable that I wanted my space. Well, Jack and Evelyn Mercer were important to me because they had my back since I was six and all the way until now, which I thought was impressive because when I fucked up I didn't do it half-assed. While I hadn't seen Evelyn since I moved out of Detroit, I had stayed in touch either with the random phone call. Jack had seen a year or two ago when I was still living in New York City. Jackie Mercer had big dreams involving music so when he moved into New York City and started the Spares I was right along side him. That was until I got arrested. The last time I saw him was the night before I moved to Boston. It felt weird that it would now be the actual last time I would ever see Jackie or Evelyn Mercer again. Despite my inner turmoil Billy Darley wasn't the type who enjoyed hearing the word 'no' regardless of the circumstances.

"I'm not going to ask again, Mags, lets go," Billy warned. His eyes were flashing dangerously enough for me to realize that this was not the fight to pick.

"You're insufferable you know that?" I growled flouncing past Billy and into the passenger seat of the mustang.

"You know you me like that," Billy smirked before pulling the car into drive.

I smirked back as Billy drove in the direction of Four Roses. Maybe that's just what I needed a night of good old fashioned drinking. That would make my mind shut up for once. As Billy pulled up to the bar he looked at me and I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Billy said.

"Thank you," I replied.

I carefully got out of the mustang not breaking my stride as I entered the Four Roses. I quickly took the bottle of Jack and two shot glasses before walking back to the Mercenary table. I plopped down in the mostly empty both watching as the guys talked to one another. I don't know how many shots I ended up doing before my head felt fuzzy and the bottle was only a quarter full. I hiccupped smiling lazily.

"Jesus, Maggie," Joe groaned dropping into the seat next to me.

"Hi Joey," I smiled.

"Did you drink most of this?" Joe asked noticing the nearly empty bottle and the one shot glass.

"Yup," I grinned.

"Fuck, Maggie, how stupid can you get?" Joe sighed.

My eyebrows knitted together as Joe got up only to come back five minutes later with a giant glass of water. He shoved the water in front of me demanding me to drink it. I argued for a few minutes before I just grabbed the glass and chugged it down.

"Don't run away from mourning," Joe scolded.

"I'm not mourning," I protested. "I'm drinking away the memories."

"Joey!" Heco shouted. "Come here a second."

"Stay," Joe ordered.

I watched as he walked over to Heco and began to talk to most of the guys who were assembled around that area. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Billy came in front of me. He pulled on my arm helping me up as I stumbled into him. He wrapped a long arm around my waist as he tugged me out of the Four Roses.

"Go work boys," Billy shouted over his shoulders. "Joe come home soon."

"'Kay, Billy!" Joe replied.

I whimpered slightly as we walked out of the bar and into the slightly colder weather. I shivered wrapping my arms around myself. I went to move away from Billy when I swayed on my feet before crouching down and vomiting into the nearby sewer.

"Christ, Maggie," Billy growled.

I let out a weak moan as I got back to my feet stumbling to the Mustang. Billy quickly went around to the driver's side hopping into the car and driving us back to the apartment.

"You gotta work on not going over your limit, baby girl," Billy warned.

"Hurt too much," I muttered.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Memories," I responded. "They hurt too much."

"It'll get easier," Billy sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered.

Billy once again helped me out of the car once he had parked in front of the apartment. He gave up in trying to let me walk instead carrying me bridal style up the flights of stairs and into his apartment. He walked past Joe's room and into his. He placed me gently on his bed before digging around in his drawers. Due to my slow reflexes caused by my drinking I didn't catch the shirt and boxers that were tossed at my head.

I looked at the clothing quizzically as I heard Billy sigh above me. Before I could even ask him what I was doing with his clothes much less being in his room he had pulled me off the bed and was gently helping me get changed.

Once I was dressed in the shirt and boxers that hung off my skinny frame we just looked at each other. Billy's eyes were just as intense as any other time but this time I didn't shy away from the intensity of his gaze instead stepping closer to him before leaning against his chest.

Having lived the majority of his life without a mother he seemed taken aback by the sudden touch but he wrapped his arms around me eventually tucking me into his massive frame. I growled in annoyance because once again the tears came pouring. I wiped them away snuggling closer into Billy. This was a lot nicer than I could've ever dreamed of. In fact for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

I don't know how but Billy had somehow moved the two of us to his bed. I lay under the covers my head on his collarbone as our legs laced together. A heavy, tattooed arm was thrown haphazardly over my waist as the alcohol lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke a few hours later falling out of sleep just as quickly as I entered into dreamland. The way I was breathing quickly I knew that I had another nightmare for the second time this weekend. I tried to control my rapidly beating heart wishing for all the world that I knew what the hell my nightmares were about. I couldn't believe that I didn't remember.

"Go back to sleep, Maggie," Billy groaned pressing me tighter into him.

"Sorry," I yawned.

Billy grumbled something under his breath as I attempted to fall back asleep. Most of the time when I awoke from a nightmare I just got up and did something else but I was pretty sure that Billy wouldn't want me doing that so I tried to fall asleep and actually managed to get other hour or two in before the sun began to peek into his room.

I yawned when the alarm clock began to go off. I slid out of Billy's hold that had loosened during the night as I turned the alarm clock off.

"Billy, wake up," I muttered.

I let out a sudden squeak when a hand latched around my wrist pulling me down on top of him as he opened his hazel-green eyes. It was then all my suspicions about mutual attraction was confirmed as Billy rolled over pinning me under his rock hard body. He leaned down pressing his lips down on mine in a forceful, passionate kiss. I gasped as he pulled away smirking slightly.

"Morning," Billy laughed climbing over me and going to his closet. He emerged two minutes later in a black tee shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt. His jeans hung off his slim hips as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket

I walked by him going into Joe's room to change. I dug around in my duffel bag pulling out a black tank top and a pair of jeans that hugged all my curves. I pulled on my sneakers before smacking Joe in the foot.

"Wake up, Joey," I growled.

"Nuh-uh," Joe groaned.

"Joe!" Billy shouted from the kitchen.

I stifled a laugh as Joe shot out of bed at Billy's tone. I swear Billy could scare almost anyone into doing anything. I smirked at Joe who blinked around blearily before stumbling off and most likely straight to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes strolling into the kitchen. I walked over to Billy brushing past him as I made my way to the refrigerator. I smirked as I dropped down next to Billy nursing a hot cup of coffee after giving up in trying to find anything that their refrigerator.

As Joe stumbled in Billy said a few words about making sure we both actually stay in school for once. That could only mean that there was something Billy and the rest of the Mercenaries were doing that they didn't want us knowing about. Joe and I exchanged confused glances before shrugging simultaneously. It wasn't like a full day of school was gonna hurt anyone. As Joe got up to get his backpack I shrugged my backpack onto one shoulder.

"You stay in school too, Mags," Billy ordered. "Heco will pick you two up later."

"What the hell's going on, Billy?" I asked.

"Nothin'," Billy retorted. "I'm just tired of teachers calling here complaining about Joe."

"I see," I mumbled.

"I'll see you tonight," Billy whispered in my ear before kissing me quickly on the lips.

I heard a sharp gasp and turned around to see Joe in the threshold of the kitchen just gaping at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"I knew it!" Joe grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, Joey," I threatened.

"You like him," Joe smirked. "And he likes you."

"Joe," Billy growled from the living room. "School."

Joe glared at his brothers back before grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the apartment.

"That's where you were when I got home," Joe sighed. "You were in his fucking room."

"We didn't do anything," I replied before Joe could ask.

"Yet," Joe smirked. "And that doesn't mean ya didn't want to."

"Joey, unless you wanna be talking in high notes for the rest of the week I suggest you drop the subject," I warned.

"Just sayin'," Joe shrugged. "Bout damn time too."

"Joe," I growled.

"Okay," Joe soothed, "So, on a completely different note what do you think their keeping from us?"

"No idea," I responded. "Although they tend to keep a lot from us."

"It's Billy's bullshit way of protecting us," Joe groaned. "It's infuriating."

"Yeah, well, we'll find out sooner or later," I smirked.

"Really?" Joe questioned. "How?"

"Heco would fucking tell me anything," I grinned.

"No he won't," Joe argued.

"All I gotta do is flash him and he'll spill whatever it is I wanna know," I smirked.

"Billy ain't gonna like that," Joe cautioned.

"Well, Billy should let us in on the plans once in a while," I grumbled. "We're not some idiot fucking kids."

Joe shook his head as we entered the school. I followed behind him to homeroom where I thought about what Billy could possibly be up to that he didn't want us to know about. I knew what the Mercenaries did: extortion, drug trafficking, murdering. What could be worse then all that? I really didn't like being out of the loop and I knew that I'd find out by the end of the day. Hell, Heco could barely keep a secret when he was sober, lucky for me when he was high he was a fucking open book. Even luckier for me Heco was the one picking us up. Although a nagging little part of me cautioned that maybe I was better of not knowing. Who knew how deep I could go into the Mercenaries world before I couldn't pull myself back out again.


	5. What You Thought You Knew

**Chapter Five: What You Thought You Knew**

"_See reality in your eyes when hate makes you blind."_

At exactly two thirty that afternoon the red counterpart to Billy's car swerved into the driveway of PS 116. I was surprised because for once Heco was finally on time to something that wasn't a drug deal; or in his case a drug pick-up. Heco was the only person I knew who was crazy enough to dip into the Mercenaries merchandise despite Billy expressly forbidding it. If you sold it, you didn't use it. That was the rule. I climbed into the back of the mustang as Joe got into shotgun.

"How was school?" Heco asked. "You two actually go?"

"Yeah," Joe and I muttered.

"Good," Heco nodded pulling the car out of the school and driving towards the Darley's apartment complex.

As we arrived Heco parked the car and Joe hopped out not even looking backwards as he made his way into the building. I however remained seated.

"You going to get outta my car, Mags, I got shit to do," Heco grumbled.

"What were you guys doing this morning?" I asked.

"What?" Heco snapped. "Nothin'. You know we do our deals at night."

"You weren't dealing this morning," I replied. "Because if you were Billy would never have ordered us to go to school and stay in school. So, I'll ask again what the fuck were you guys doing?"

"Maggie, you got a big fuckin' mouth, you know that?" Heco snapped. "We didn't do anything. Billy just fuckin wanted you to go to school."

"Billy didn't even graduate himself," I responded. "Why would he suddenly give a shit whether Joey or I go or not. Unless of course it was to keep us safe."

"Safe from what?" Heco sighed.

"That's what I wanna know," I shrugged.

"You're jumping to fucking conclusions," Heco growled. "Now would you get the fuck out of my car?"

"If you think I won't find out, Heco, you all have another thing coming," I whispered into his ear before sliding out of the car.

I slid my backpack further up on my shoulder as I strode towards the entrance. I heard the car peal out behind me and I knew that what I had said had worked. Heco was going to be paranoid as fuck right now. Because if there was one thing I was good at it was getting the answers I needed.

"Well?" Joe asked as soon as I stepped foot into the apartment.

"He didn't tell me," I replied. "Well, not traditionally anyway."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Joe grumbled. "He either did or he didn't."

"He was defensive as fuck, Joey," I explained. "People with nothing to hide wouldn't get so defensive now would they? That shows that something is going on and whatever it is it's fucking huge."

"Just drop it for now, Mags," Joe pleaded. "You know Billy would be pissed if he found out you were digging around."

"I know," I sighed.

"Sometimes it isn't good to pry," Joe cautioned.

"Joey, please," I whispered.

Joe held out his hands palm out in a okay-you-win manner as I dropped into the living room beginning to do my homework. I was mid-way through my calculus work sheet when the front door slammed open and noise filled the foyer. I slammed my book closed in frustration, I couldn't even get two hours of silence without it being interrupted. I knew that my life would never be quiet but that didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

All of the mercenaries seemed to storm through the apartment throwing themselves on couches and helping themselves to what ever was in the fridge. I grumbled under my breath as Billy came into view. It was easy to see that he was angry about something his green-hazel eyes were cold and flashing irately. I sighed when Billy jerked his head towards the rooms indicating that I wasn't supposed to be here for this meeting. I picked myself off the floor and wandered in front of Billy towards Joe's room where he had been for the past hour. Billy grabbed my upper arm as I passed giving me a hard kiss to the forehead. I patted his chest as I continued towards Joe's room opening and closing the door.

"You could knock," Joe snapped from his bed.

From the looks of things I had woken him up. Oops.

"Billy kicked me out of the living room," I shrugged.

"So, you come in here?" Joe grumbled.

"You're not very welcoming, you know that?" I responded. "For someone's who is supposed to be my best friend you certainly aren't happy to see me."

"I was sleeping, Maggie," Joe sighed.

"You said you'd be doing homework," I retorted.

"When have I ever done homework?" Joe laughed.

"You copy mine," I rolled my eyes. "It's the same thing."

Before Joe could offer a rejoinder there was a huge crash in the living room, which could only be described as something heavy, being thrown against the wall or the window because that shattering noise was undeniable. Joe and I shared a stunned look. In all the years that I have known Billy he had thrown fits, punches, and the occasional glass but this sounded so much different. The tension seemed to seep into Joe's room as silence reigned in the joining living room.

"Maggie, stay here," Joe whispered.

"He doesn't want us out there," I replied.

"Did you hear that?" Joe demanded.

Before I could call Joe back he had already darted out of his door and into the lion's den. I heard a couple of muted arguments before I walked out of the room as well. I looked around and immediately saw a smashed lamp that was most likely the source of the shattering noise. I rolled my eyes, who the hell could actually throw a lamp all the way from the living room.

I walked into the living room and noticed that without the lamp the living room was cast in an eerie shadow. Billy stood over all the Mercenaries and Joe stood awkwardly to the side as the Darley boys glared at each other.

"What the fuck, Billy?" Joe demanded. "You can't actually be considering that. Billy he'll fucking kill you."

"He won't get the fucking chance," Billy growled. "Unless of course someone's planning on fucking telling 'im. If you're not with me tell me right fucking now! Tell me otherwise I'll kill you…slowly."

"Of course we're with you Billy," Bodie soothed.

As I crept closer towards the living room to better see the argument or better yet gauge what the fuck everyone was arguing about in the first place. I aimed to be subtle but I forgot the glass that was in my path. Luckily I was still wearing sneakers otherwise that shard of glass would've gone straight through my foot instead of crunching under my shoe. However, the damage was done as everyone's head whipped in my direction.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Billy exploded. His feet were apart and his shoulders were squared the epitome of intimidation as he leveled me with a harsh glare. I felt like I was a little kid who was caught stealing a cookie before bed nothing like the almost eighteen year old that stood before a room full of angry gang members.

"I wouldn't know," I replied. "I'm going to go back to Joe's room now."

"_Maggie,"_ Billy hissed.

I flinched slightly knowing that there was no way that Billy was actually going to let me go anywhere when he suspected that I heard any bit of their conversation. A conversation that from what I had heard was fairly dangerous thinking judging by the wary looks crossing peoples faces.

"What the fuck did you hear?" Billy growled.

"Nothin'," I grumbled.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Maggie," Billy hissed. "Tell me what you heard. Right fuckin' now!"

"Not enough to make sense out of anything," I replied. "Just that you're considering something that could get your crazy ass killed."

"I told you to stay in that room," Billy snapped.

"Yeah, well, I didn't listen," I shrugged. "I know that's surprising."

"Mags," Joe sighed.

"Get back in the fucking room," Billy barked.

"Don't throw things and I wouldn't be out of the room!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!" Billy roared.

"Anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

When no one would even look in my direction I got angry. What were they keeping from me? It made it worse because now Joe knew too and he was avoiding any kind of eye contact with anyone especially me.

"You guys can trust me. You all know that!" I growled.

"You're not getting involved," Billy responded before anyone could say anything.

"Just tell me what's going on!" I exclaimed.

"No," Billy growled.

"Who are you going to kill, Billy?" I whispered. "Huh?"

"Get in that fucking room!" Billy screamed at me.

"Starting a war?" I questioned further. "Taking over territory?"

"Maggie," Billy cautioned.

I fixed Billy with a ferocious look that would normally send people bawling away but Billy remained unperturbed even going so far as to give me his own glare back. Growling under my breath about the shortage of estrogen that seemed ever present in my life I stormed back into Joe's room slamming the door hard behind me. I flopped to the floor glaring at the door where I could still hear the conversation that didn't make any sense.

I knew that I had acted like a brat but you try having a calm reaction when people are keeping something dangerous from you. I was keep as far away from Mercenary business as Joe and Billy could allow. Granted, I knew some stuff, enough to know which territory wasn't Billy's and therefore which territory I could get hurt in. But I wanted to know what they were doing know. Especially because I kept getting a really bad feeling about whatever they were planning.

At least a half hour later the front door opened and closed. I could tell that most of the guys had gone out but I still didn't feel like moving. I knew that Billy was keeping me in the dark to protect me but that still didn't mean that I had to like it. Besides he knew that I could take care of myself, or maybe he didn't but Joe definitely did. Speaking of the Devil, Joe came into the room looking around before he spotted me.

"You're fucking insane," Joe grumbled. "Haven't I told you not to talk to Billy like that when he's pissed off about stuff?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"And that was some tantrum you pulled, Maggie," Joe scolded.

I gave Joe the same ferocious look I had given Billy, this time it worked, Joe paled.

"I just want to know what's going on," I complained. "I'm not a little kid."

"You'll always be a little kid to the majority of us," Joe shrugged.

"You're a year older then me, shut up," I mumbled.

"He's just trying to protect you," Joe responded. "I've told you that before."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't need to be protected, Joey," I grumbled.

"Look," Joe paused. "I know you've had it rough and you know how to survive it all but that doesn't mean that you still don't deserve to be protected, Mags."

"Alright," I groaned. "Just stop, Joey, please."

Joe gave me a stern look before rolling his eyes and walking back towards his bed laying on top of the covers. I rolled my eyes as I began listening to AC/DC on my CD player, throughout everything I could always count on that to be by my side. Music had been my sole companion for as long as I could remember. I was tapping my fingers in time to the beat when a shadow suddenly blocked my light. I needed the light since I had been doing homework with it. I sighed in reluctance as I looked up at Billy.

"Come on," Billy muttered. "You're coming with me."

"Where?" I asked as I pulled myself into a standing position.

"Doesn't matter," Billy grumbled. "We'll be back later, Joey."

"S'okay," Joe shrugged.

I shot Joe a look to which he shrugged in reply. I rolled my eyes as I followed after Billy. Billy led me out of the apartment and to where his car was parked directly outside the building. I got into the passenger side as Billy climbed into the driver's side before flooring it away from the apartment complex.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna show you something," Billy replied.

"Like?" I prompted.

"You'll see," Billy smirked.

I didn't like the look he was giving me. The look that spelled that something about where he was taking me that would prove a point. I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't care. I made note of my surroundings as the mustang drove on coming to the outskirts of Southie. My teeth gnashed together as I realized where Billy was taking us: under the bridge where the Mercenaries did their drug deals. I must've really struck a cord with Billy today because he had made it perfectly clear in the past that this was one place where I was not allowed to be on let alone near.

_It was only three months after I had started at the home and two months after Joe Darley and I had met. Joe was quickly becoming my confidant and closest ally in this shit-hole of a world. I was still wary of his brother unwilling to let my guard drop that far. Even though, Joe had grown to know a lot about me the one thing he didn't know was my habits. Part of the reason I was probably still alive had to do with drugs. It sounded weird but it numbed the memories of the past. Which was definitely something of an advantage when you have been raped, beaten, starved, and sexually abused in those wonderful foster 'homes'._

_It had taken me longer than I anticipated to find the drug dealers. Southie residents could be very secretive when they wanted to. And if you weren't from here you wouldn't know about the business here. Legal or otherwise but someone had finally told me and it was impeccable timing as well. I had just run out of weed when someone finally came and told me._

_As I walked under the bridge that the trains rode over I was hit by the smell of poverty. This place made some of the orphanages I stayed in look like the Ritz. Garbage and people littered the shade underneath and through it all stood people who were obviously selling something. I made my way past the poor and towards someone who had their back turned to me._

"_How much?" I asked._

"_How much you got?" A deep voice demanded._

_That voice sounded oddly familiar. Shaking the sense of déjà vu away I replied, "Forty"_

"_Then it's forty," The man replied._

_The light from the fire sparkled in his light brown hair. I couldn't help but think I knew this person but I had yet to be in this side of town so I couldn't know him. The man was tall with broad shoulders and long arms._

"_Here," I sighed._

"_Maggie?" The man gasped when he had turned around completely._

"_Darley?" I groaned._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" Billy demanded straightening up to his full height._

"_Um…duh?" I rolled my eyes holding the crumbled twenty-dollar bills in my hand._

"_Get out of here," Billy ordered._

"_Give me my drugs," I retorted._

"_You're fourteen fucking years old," Billy grumbled._

"_Yeah, and I'm a payin' fucking customer!" I growled._

"_No, you're not," Billy smirked._

"_Get off me!" I shouted._

_After Billy's last retort he had jumped the distance between us and dragged me over to a black mustang. I fought and kicked and dug my heels into the soft earth but nothing stopped him from all but throwing me into the car. Fucking nineteen year old._

"_You stay away from there, understand me?" Billy hissed as he drove away from under the bridge._

"_You're not my father," I retorted._

"_No, but if I see you there again I'll kick your ass," Billy threatened._

"_You think I can't take a beatin?" I questioned. "I need more drugs, Darley not my fucking fault you're the drug dealer."_

"_You ain't getting any drugs on this side of town," Billy replied._

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_Because I said so and unlike you people are afraid of me," Billy explained. "Stay the fuck away from the bridges!"_

"_Fuck you," I grumbled._

"_Get out of the car," Billy growled._

_I looked outside and saw that we were back at the home. I shrugged and started getting out of the car when Billy's hand latched onto my wrist._

"_You're my brothers friend," Billy started. "But I'll be damned if you get drugs from us." The grip on my wrist tightened considerably. "You're not going to go near those bridges again."_

"_Okay," I glared. "Whatever."_

I slumped further into my seat as I watched Billy from the corner of my eye. I wonder if he remembered that day that I had just been thinking about. That was the first day that we actually talked. It was our first argument too, how sweet.

"Get out of the car," He ordered once we were there.

I hated this place. I really did because it was everything I hated about myself. Me being too weak to deal with my demons unless I was wasted or high. But I wasn't that person anymore I didn't take drugs. Alcohol was what I did, not like it was much better. When Billy had stopped me when I was fourteen I barely cared whether or not I could overdose but now I realized the risk was stupid. I was stupid, hopefully things had changed. It turns out that we weren't going to the bridges per say, we were actually going to a Bodie's apartment. Billy had just parked the car under the bridge to keep it safe and to trick Bones' into thinking he was there and working.

"What are you planning?" I grumbled.

"We're just going to a party," Billy sighed. "Going to do some business. Same old, same old."

The party Billy was talking about was one that Bodie happened to be throwing. Bodie and Baggie were the only Mercenaries who lived on this side of town. Billy was very much a leader planning where everyone was going to live. Bodie and Baggie lived by where most of their drug selling corners were. Heco and Dog lived on Stygian street in one of the apartments closest to where they made their drugs. I still didn't know where exactly they made them and part of me figured that it was probably better that I didn't know anyway.

As Billy and I came through the hallway of the apartment that Bodie and Baggy shared the pulse of hip hop thrummed restlessly through the normally quiet hallway. Once the front door was open the music only got louder as people seemed to be packed in. I pushed my way through the crowd going towards where I thought the beer would be. It turns out that I chose the right direction to go for beer grabbing a bottle before strolling away.

By this point I had already lost Billy so I drank my beer as I wandered around the small apartment. I spotted people I knew in the distance but before I could even turn to approach them I heard the distinct sound of gunfire. The music was cut in the middle of a word as people fell to the ground. Girls were screaming around me as I fought to see who had fired. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a flash of silver. I knew the shape anywhere. Bodie had hidden a gun under his couch and I seized the opportunity thanking him that he always kept his weapons loaded. I switched the gun off safety rising as soon as there was a lull in gunfire.

I looked around and immediately saw that Billy and Bodie were being held at gunpoint. I narrowed my eyes and fired twice. The shots wouldn't kill the people threatening my friends but they sure as hell would hurt like a bitch.

Billy and Bodie whirled around seemingly confused where the new gunfire was coming from. When they spotted me holding a gun their jaws dropped to the floor. I guess there was a lot they still didn't know about me.

Bobby was the one who had taught me how to shoot right before I left Michigan for good. He was the one who gave me my first gun as well. But that had long since been confiscated not that it mattered I always found more. Billy was the one to recover first breaking into a rare grin.

"All right everyone out!" Billy ordered.

People tore out of the apartment at least the ones who hadn't left as soon as guns had gone off. I stood in my spot as people rushed around me leaving the apartment in ten seconds fast. I raised an eyebrow it would seem that clearing the room was a rather good skill of Billy's.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to shoot, baby girl?" Bodie gaped.

"Bobby Mercer," I replied.

"Mercer?" Bodie mumbled. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Michigan Mauler?" I suggested "Merciless Mercer, any of those ring a bell?"

"You watch hockey?" Bodie responded.

"No, but I know Bobby," I shrugged. "He was in one of the good foster homes I ever had. It was too bad that Evelyn only took in boys. I think she really would've made an exception for me but my fucking Aunt…"

I cut myself off as Bodie and Billy exchanged glances once more. Their gazes narrowed as I trailed off not wanting to rehash my long and twisted past. Billy walked over to me and took the gun out of my hand.

"How'd you find this?" He demanded. "And don't say you had it either. I would know whether or not you were packin' heat."

I titled my head and gave him an are-you-sure-about-that look. In rejoinder Billy's eyes narrowed more. I rolled my eyes before replying, "I found it under Bodie's couch."

"You're just full of surprises," Bodie laughed. "Guess you can't really say that she can't handle this life, dog."

Billy sniffed before glaring at Bodie. So, that's what Billy intended. Take me to a party where there was bound to be some idiot who would try to shoot up the place and see how I'd react. Obviously Billy thought I'd hear the gunfire and run screaming in the other direction instead of grabbing a gun and fighting back.

"You did that on purpose?" I growled.

"No," Bodie snapped. "Not on purpose."

"Then what?" I smirked. "Invite me to your place and just hope that some psycho walks in with guns? Are you fucking crazy?"

"We knew that some idiot kids who come here from B Street and try to win over territory. It was going to get handled." Billy explained

"Until the pricks got one over on you?" I demanded. "Brilliant."

"You have to be ready for shit like this," Billy growled

"Fucking hell, Darley!" I screamed. "You honestly think I'm not use to random bursts of violence. Have you not met me?"

"You might be use to what those foster families threw at you but you are in no way ready for what rival gangs could do to you to get at me," Billy snarled.

"Then make me ready," I retorted. "But not by putting yourself in the line of fire to prove a fucking point!"

"Easy, Mags," Bodie soothed.

"This was a fuckin' stupid move," I grumbled.

"At least we know that you can handle guns," Billy smirked.

"Do not make a joke about this, William Darley," I hissed.

"You've got yourself a feisty one here, dog," Bodie grinned.

I rolled my eyes as Bodie came over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back before I felt a large hand on the back of my neck guiding me out of the apartment and down the hall. I could hear Billy's breathing as he led me to the mustang. It was oddly quiet as we drove back to the apartment. I shrugged it off as I made my way up the stairs and into the Darley apartment. Billy sometimes had his quiet moments where he would just retreat into his own mind forgetting about anything else around him. That was just another way Billy and I were alike. Seeking comfort in swirling vortex of our minds. Before I could go into Joey's room to sleep in on the extra couch in there; Billy had grabbed a hold of my arm and was tugging me towards his room.

I was through the door with Billy right behind me. I was very aware of the lack of space between our two bodies. I leaned against the closed door attempting to put some space into Billy leaning down over me. A rare smile tugged over Billy's lips as he pressed closer to me trapping me with his warm body. I was completely trapped both by his body and his muscular, tattooed arms on either side of my head. My breathing was erratic as Billy leaned down slowly.

"Billy, what are…" I started to ask.

"Shut up, Maggie," Billy rasped his face close to mine.

I breathed in the scent of his cologne, cigarettes, and fabric softener nodding my head before Billy's lips crashed down on mine. I moaned as his lips pressed gently over mine. His tongue slid across my closed mouth demanding entrance. I opened my mouth pressing against him as his hands traveled down my body, ghosting over my breasts before landing on my hips. His hands were so hot that I believed that once he pulled them away there would be perfectly burned outlines of where his hands once rested. Surprisingly enough for someone who looked so scary his kiss was passionate and soft. It wasn't at all the fierce demanding kiss that I thought that he was only capable of.

As the kiss deepened I felt Billy's hands moving from my hips down further cupping my butt in his hands. I groaned as I felt Billy move slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands continued holding me up. My head was spinning from the lack of oxygen as well as the fire that was rushing through my veins. I moaned as Billy moved us away from the door backpedaling before dropping me on his bed.

"When I saw you holding that fucking gun…" Billy trailed off. "I almost kicked Bodie out of his own apartment."

"Oh," I smirked. So Billy really did like a girl who could take care of herself. At the same time I knew he wanted to be the protector; hating how combative and antagonistic I could be. I think it thrilled him as much as scared him that I knew how to protect myself.

He leaned down and kissed me once more, stealing my breath away. Billy pulled away from me, leaving me gasping for breath as I leaned back on my elbows. His eyes were unreadable as he gazed at me. Desire clouded over his normally clear hazel green eyes. I sighed as he approached the bed. My hand reached out grabbing his belt in my hand tugging him closer to the edge of the bed.

"Maggie," Billy moaned.

"What?" I muttered.

"We do this," Billy stated suddenly serious. "You're mine. No other man can have you."

Normally ultimatums made me uncomfortable so much so that I've run out on guys in the past but for as much as people feared Billy Darley I knew he would never hurt me on purpose. I also knew that no other person would understand me as much as Billy did. Two very lost souls finally finding a kindred spirit was a beautiful thing. I had known Billy since I was fourteen and now nearly four years later there was still something that pulled me to him. I knew he was murderer, a thief, and a dangerous gang leader. But on the other side of Billy was William Darley: twenty three year old man who was just trying to make a life for himself while protecting his younger brother from the harshness that he had experienced first hand by someone who was supposed to love him and protect him. Billy had found out about how Bones' had dealt with disobedience the hard way, the scars on his face proved that.

"I've been yours," I drawled.

The instant the words left my mouth I knew it was true. No other guy would dare approach me at school or anywhere else. I had heard the whispers in the crowded hallways of school. "There goes Billy Darley's girl. She's got to be as dangerous as he is."

I shook with anticipation as Billy leaned down his pelvis resting in between my thighs as my hands worked on his belt buckle. I felt his calloused fingers grasp the fabric of my shirt slipping under it as he gently kissed my neck. I wanted Billy so badly but there was still that instinct deep down that was warning me that I wasn't ready that this was going way to fast and way to far.

"Maggie?" Billy whispered.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Stop, baby," Billy ordered. His words surprisingly soft and tender.

I shook my head as Billy's hands grabbed my own pulling them off of his belt and pinning them above my head. His eyes pinned me with an angry look.

"You're shaking," Billy stated answering my questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"Hey," Billy growled. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the people who broke your trust to make you this way. Maggie, I give you my word, I'll never hurt you."

"I know," I sighed.

"Good," Billy smirked.

I lay still for a moment before shucking my jeans off my legs and wiggling my way under the covers. Billy cocked an eyebrow before stripping down to his boxers climbing into the spot next to me. He pulled me towards him, wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders as I rested my head on his chest. My eyes blinked closed and before I knew it I was sound asleep.

I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for my actions tonight. Billy knew that I wanted to go all the way just as bad as he did. But the demons of the past seemed to get just that much stronger as soon as I went horizontal. Surprisingly enough Billy wasn't mad. He seemed content to wait until I was ready. It just didn't add up that Billy Darley gang lord, could get whatever whore he wanted seemed content to wait for me. I didn't know how but I knew that Billy knew almost everything about my past: the rape, the abuse, the starvation, everything. Still I knew that as of this moment I was officially Billy Darley's girl. I just didn't know how much that title would change my life forever.


	6. The Long Road To Ruin

**Chapter Six: The Long Road To Ruin**

"_Desperate for word_

_Lost in a maze._

_It all falls apart._

_You loose your place._

_It hurts so bad._

_You cry for days._

_Time heals all pain._

_You will be okay."_

When I woke up the next morning I was alone. Billy's side of the bed was long since cold. I grumbled slightly pulling my jeans back on as I snagged one of Billy's wife beaters on the way out. Since it was Saturday there was no school for me. I didn't know where the elder Darley brother was but I knew that Joey was stuck in school having gotten himself a Saturday detention. Saturday detention was one of the administration's failed attempts at keeping the school and us in line. Basically we went to school stayed there for three hours before going on our merry way. Boring, hell yeah. Affective? Not even close.

I decided since I was alone I would walk the winding streets of Southie. I didn't have any particular location in mind; all I knew was that I didn't want to stay in the apartment the entire day…alone.

I wandered around Southie most of the day finding every little street and examining areas that I had long since forgotten. I walked by the home and Bones' body shop. I walked through one of the bad areas knowing that Billy would kill me for getting this close to being off of Mercenary territory. I doubled back going into Four Roses. I saw both mustangs out in the parking lot so I know they were all there. I glanced at the time it was around seven, which explains why everyone was there. They had to go over the plans before the night truly began.

I opened the heavy metal door walking past Sammy. I gave him a smile before stopping in my tracks. A petite blond girl was sitting directly across from Sammy drinking a beer. Not that the act in and of itself was out of the ordinary. What was uncommon was the fact that I knew her. Well, know her was the understatement of the century she was my cousin. Vivian McCarthy, aka the daughter of the Aunt who claimed me when I was six. I rubbed my right wrist that still ached every so often. Who would've thought that someone could actually throw one of their families down a flight of stairs.

Most people thought it was my Aunt who shoved me down the flight of stairs that broke my wrist. But, it was actually Vivian; she was just as bad as her mother if not worse. She made my life a living hell blaming me for everything she did wrong. Punching me, kicking me anything and the minute I fought back she'd go crying to Mommy and Daddy who would subsequently beat me up and lock me in my room for days on end. Yeah, can't pick your family. But god I would kill them without a second thought.

"Maggie," Billy whispered.

"Hi, Billy," I sighed molding against his solid form.

"You okay?" Billy asked noting my clenched fists and trembling. It wasn't every day that someone from you past just happens to come into your present. And let me tell you it wasn't even close to being appreciated.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"Maggie," Billy started.

"Please, Billy," I whispered.

"You're gonna have to tell me sometime," Billy responded.

"I know," I groaned.

"_There's a lot I have to tell you," I thought._

Billy let the subject drop going back of the bar where the rest of the Mercenaries were waiting for instructions. I walked into the back of the bar and walked towards Joe who was sitting at the Mercenaries table. He looked up at me and grinned. I eyed the shot glass in front of him looks like he already got off to a good start on tonight's drinking. I sat down across from him pouring a shot for myself and knocking it back quickly.

"How was detention?" I asked.

"Boring as fucking hell," Joe grumbled. "I have one next week."

"What?" I scoffed. "Why?"

"I fell asleep during this one so I get another one to make up for that," Joe rolled his eyes. "The teacher watching over it this week was such a bitch. She gave like everyone there another detention."

"Aw, that sucks," I responded.

"I know," Joe shook his head. "Fuckin' bullshit is what it is."

Joe and I continued to talk about school and his detention. We were discussing an English project that we'd be working together on when the fates decided to screw me over. Here I was praying that Vivian wouldn't notice and nothing would happen. But, oh, I forgot, fate hates my guts.

"Margaret Dolan, as I live and breath!" Vivian shrieked.

I stiffened despite my best intentions. I sucked in a labored breath as my eyes flashing irritably. I couldn't ever get just one break, could I? I shuddered at Vivian's voice that high-pitched howl that most people would think it was excitement. But it wasn't even close. There was something almost predatory about the way she said my name again. Like a little kid looking for their favorite doll and just suddenly finding it. You'd think it was harmless but once the little kid got said doll they'd decapitate it just for fun.

"Maggie?" Joe whispered. "Who is that?"

My jaw clenched so hard I could probably snap a piece of steel between them.

"Trust me, Vivy, you wouldn't be breathing if I had anything to do about it," I grumbled.

"Oh, Maggie, that hurts," Vivian pouted. "You didn't miss your favorite cousin."

"Mags?" Joe whispered once more. "What's going on?"

Once again I ignored Joe as I stood up my hands clenching and unclenching as I struggled to reign in my temper.

You're right Viv, I missed you so much, come here," I held out my arms acting as if I was going to hug her.

Vivian McCarthy was either born yesterday or just a plain idiot. She came right over to me grabbed my hand before dragging me out of the Four Roses into the parking lot. Before Vivian could even release her hold on me I shook her off.

"I came here to apologize," Vivian responded before I could say a word.

"Too little too late," I hissed.

"Come on, Maggie, don't be this way, we're family," Vivian pleaded.

"No, family doesn't abuse one another," I hissed pointing at my wrist. "Family doesn't beat the shit out of you just because their darling daughter said so. We're not family, Vivian. My family is back in that bar."

"Oh, I forgot this about you," Vivian scoffed. "Oh woe is me. I was beaten and sexually molested. Oh, everyone cry for me. Feel bad for me I've led such a hard life."

"Shut the fuck up, Vivian," I growled.

"Aww, am I hurting the little baby's feelings?" Vivian taunted. "God you're just as easy to get to now as when you were six. No, Vivy, I didn't do that. Please, I don't want Uncle Roger to hit anyone. Please, Vivian I'll do what you say. Please don't hit me anymore!"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut about things you know nothing about!" I screamed.

"You kidding me, Maggie?" Vivian laughed. "I know everything about you. Little street urchin. In and out of foster homes. Stint in jail. You're a real tough cookie aren't ya? Feel proud of yourself for surviving? You know everything I've said is true."

"You forgot one thing," I smiled.

"What's that?" Vivian growled leaning in closer.

We were about nose to nose her glaring down at me. I smirked knowing that the Fates didn't hate me entirely. I've been waiting for justice like this for years.

"That I swore if I ever saw you again I'd kill you," I grinned. "Yeah, doesn't sound that terrifying when the kid threatening you is six years old. But I meant it then and I keep my promises."

"Stay the fuck away from me," Vivian warned. "Little miss my parents hated my guts so they had to toke up just to be around me!"

Vivian crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow smiling victoriously. Just like that we were back to what once was. I was six she was ten. That same victorious smile every time I got 'punished' every time she hurt me. Except now I didn't feel so powerless.

I clenched my jaw tightly as my body shook with the rage I'd suppressed for fourteen years came rushing to the surface, begging for release. I lunged forward grabbing a handful of Vivian's hair before throwing her to the hard asphalt. Vivian let out a cry as her head ricocheted like a ping-pong ball but I kept moving. My fists and feet were a blur as kick after kick, punch after punch rained down.

Vivian was begging me to stop but I was way past pity for the person who made my life a living hell. Most people would've said forgive and forget but the things she said and the actions she caused and did were just inexcusable. There's only so much any one person can take before they snap.

I was out for revenge as I pinned Vivian to the ground under my body weight. She thrashed back and forth: her feet kicking in an effort to get me off of her. But nothing worked as I seized both sides of her face before slamming her head into the ground repeatedly.

**Billy's Point of View**

The boys and I were discussing placement for tonight's sells. I was assigned people to certain corners as well as talking about B Street. Recently more B Street members were crossing that invisible line. Taunting us seeing how far we could be pushed. They obviously hadn't seen recent newspaper articles about the Mercenaries. But, oh we'd set them straight. After all B Street was run by a bunch of punks all it takes is one shooting to put them in their place.

"Dog, Spink, I want you staking out Deegan tonight," I ordered.

Tim Deegan was the leader of B Street, for now anyway. Rumor had it that his boy's weren't very loyal. Well, if the rumors were true we were gonna play that to our advantage.

"You got it Billy," Spink replied.

"Heco, you better be on your corner tonight," I growled.

The underlying menace in my tone was undeniable. If there was one thing I wouldn't stand for it was someone using the product more then selling it.

"You know it Billy," Heco nodded.

I was about to talk to Bodie about the plans for tonight when I saw Joey sitting at our typical booth drumming his fingers restlessly against the table. His eyes were darting back and forth. As I got up to check on my little brother I heard screaming and cursing. Before I could even catch Joe he darted out of the Four Roses. _What the fuck?" I thought._

I rushed after him wondering just what the hell was going on. As I passed Sammy I saw his eyes widen as he glanced at the window. I raced out the door my gun at the ready. But what I wasn't ready for was what actually was happening. When someone normally says a chick fight you expect biting, scratching, and maybe some slaps. Obviously the common definition didn't hold anything to what was happening outside here.

My breath caught as I realized who exactly was throwing the punches screaming incoherently. Maggie. I suddenly had a whole new found respect for the little spitfire known as Maggie Dolan, who seemed to never fail at surprising me. She knew how to fire a gun; she could hold her own in a fight with a guy ten times her size. But when the odds were evenly matched? She was killing. The person under her was desperately trying to defend herself but it wasn't any use as Maggie used every ounce of her strength punching and kicking.

I didn't move knowing that while Maggie tended to be in a lot of fights she didn't fight this hard unprovoked. But when I saw the flash of silver in the street light I leapt forward putting my arms around her waist pulling her off the blonde girl who was sitting in the Four Roses only ten minutes before. While I knew that Maggie never went anywhere without that little pig sticker I didn't ever think she'd use it in a fight like this. The girl wasn't even fighting back she was just crying hysterically.

Maggie was smart as I was pulling her off she grabbed a giant handful of the girl's hair holding it tightly as the girl sobbed trying pitifully to get Maggie off of her.

"Let go," I ordered trying to free the girl from Maggie's hold. I realized that Maggie was far from reason at that point continuing to scream and curse. Her eyes flashing with a vengeance I'd never seen before.

Of course it would've been too much to ask for Maggie to actually do what I said. No, instead of letting go the normal way she tugged harder pulling the hair right out of the other girl's heads. I heard gasps from the other guys as well as visible recoils as the girl began to cry even more hysterically then she had before.

Most people would've been done by then. The girl was on the ground being helped up by Dog and Tommy but making no move to fight back. But, Maggie was different. She continued struggling against my hold kicking and screaming as she fought to continue what she had started.

"Calm the fuck down!" I screamed shaking Maggie trying to jostle some sense into the raging teenager. "Maggie! Mags, come on, baby, calm down."

The girl was now standing stably by herself. There was blood all over her and on the ground around her. Maggie had definitely been out for blood. The girl began to sway as she looked down at herself still crying.

"You little orphan slut!" She yelled. "I try to apologize to you and this is how you repay me? You deserved everything that ever happened to you at my house! My Dad gave you exactly what you fucking wanted. You begged for it. Oh, Uncle Roger, please, I want someone to love me since my parents can't do it without being high!"

Maggie renewed her efforts to get free pulling and kicking with all her strength. Realizing that there was no point and that she was outmatched when it came to strength she spoke instead.

"Vivian I swear to god if you don't leave Boston tonight I'll _hunt_ you down and finish what I started!" Maggie threatened. "I'll make all this seem like a fucking cake walk compared to what I'll do to you."

For someone normally as sweet as Maggie could be I shuddered at her threat. This wasn't a joke to her. She would actually kill this Vivian girl and would probably enjoy doing it too.

"You _promise_?" Vivian smirked. "Please like you could even get close to killing someone."

I knew that the only reason a girl like Vivian didn't take Maggie's threats seriously was because I was holding her back. Although it was an idiotic move to enrage Maggie Dolan even more. To say that Maggie had control over herself at this point was laughable. She was out for revenge and blood. To say that Maggie Dolan was single-minded was an understatement.

"You know everything about me?" Maggie demanded.

"Yeah, I read your file," Vivian smirked.

"Then you would know that I beat someone in a coma without hesitation," Maggie grinned. "He tried to use me as a sex toy. But you? Oh, I wouldn't even hesitate to kill you. Rip you limb _from_ fuckin' limb!"

"Do it," Vivian cackled. "You want to so badly DO IT!"

I growled as Maggie once again fought to get out of my grip. She was screaming and cursing and thrashing around. I held her closer to my chest whispering things that I knew would normally calm her down but it was no use. Maggie was pissed and past listening to reason at this point. I was sure that my grip was tight, which was why I was shocked when she went completely slack effortlessly slipping through my arms as though they were oiled.

It would seem as though Vivian released her taunts were a mistake the minute Maggie managed to slip away. Frankly I'm surprised that she still had the nerve to insult and try to hurt Maggie when she was barely standing. I mean it was obvious that Vivian had never been in the situations Maggie had been thus never learning how to defend herself. Otherwise Maggie would've been a lot more injured then just some random cuts and blood. Although I was pretty sure the blood wasn't hers. Maggie circled Vivian like an animal stalking its prey. Vivian began to whimper as Maggie glared down at her getting closer and closer. I took a few steps closer to Maggie when I realized something a moment too late.

"Whoa!" Joe squeaked. "Maggie put the fuckin' knife down!"

Maggie got her knife back. Out of anything she could've grabbed it just had to be that god damned pig sticker that's she's known how to use since she was fourteen. She might've had a good mark with a gun but she was unrivaled when it came to knives. Maggie had managed both to escape my grip as well as grab her knife making the situation a lot more complicated then a simple feud. Although the things this Vivian chick was saying hinted that this was a lot more complex then I had originally thought.

"I've been waiting for this!" Maggie laughed.

Her normal sparkling blue eyes looked dull and cold as she gazed down at both the knife and the person she was circling.

"Maggie you don't want to do anything you might regret," Vivian whimpered.

"_Regret_!" Maggie screamed surging forward slamming her fist into the girl's temple with more force then what was absolutely necessary. "Bitch don't you _ever_ say regret!"

"Please," Vivian whimpered. "Please, don't do this."

"Funny," Maggie growled. "I remember saying the exact same thing twelve years ago. Wanna know what's similar about the situation?"

"Please," Vivian whispered. Vivian's horrified eye found mine. "Please don't let her kill me."

But Maggie carried on like Vivian hadn't spoken. "Just like that night where your father raped me over and _over_ again and I pleaded for you to do something…anything to make him stop. Do you remember what you said?"

Vivian shook her head that she still remembered but Maggie suddenly grabbed for her pulling her flush against her chest as she dangled the knife dangerously close to Vivian's throat. I caught Bodie and Joe's eye. We had to get this neutralized before someone walked by and called the cops or Maggie actually killed this bitch

"Say it!" Maggie screamed.

"You deserve it," Vivian sobbed.

"What was that?" Maggie asked. "Come on. They didn't hear you!"

"I said that you deserved it!" Vivian yelled.

"Now!" I shouted.

**Back in Maggie's Point of View**

I never thought I'd feel so controlled my rage in all my life. I didn't even calm down when Billy was holding me something that seemed an almost guarantee to calm down but it didn't work. As Billy was whispering to me I realized that the only way his hold was working was when I fought tooth and nail to get out of it. So, I let myself relax and just like that I slipped through managing to grab my knife back at the same time. When describing the fight it seemed as though it lasted hours when it reality it had only lasted ten minutes at most. Not that it mattered I could do a lot of damage in ten minutes. Like stabbing a knife through the bitch's heart for instance.

I made a move to cut her; salivating at the moment I had been waiting for. Letting one of my abusers finally feel what I felt if only for an instant. That pure unabashed terror. But I was tackled to the ground before I could even make a move to stab her.

"No!" I screamed as I watched Vivian being pulled away. I waited too long to just let it end like this. At least she'd been beaten to hell, a small consolidation.

Bodie and Joe were yelling at her. Telling her that she was in Mercenary territory and if she ever came back she would be dead. But I also knew that they would ditch her at the hospital a couple blocks away before she was truly gone. I watched Vivian as long as I could as I was placed into the black mustang and even after the mustang started I still looked back. Feeling as though she would still be there. Her and her fucking family. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I let out an angry howl my eyes welding with tears. Tears that I was trying my damnedest not to let fall.

I barely waited until Billy stopped the car before rushing out and into the apartment complex. I ran up the couple flights of stairs before using my key to get into the apartment. I began pulling off articles of clothing as I made my way to the bathroom. Before I knew it I was under the scalding spray as water beat down on my head and back.

I had her! After twelve years I had her and just like that opportunity was ripped away from me instantaneously. It brought some amount of comfort that I had gotten her pretty badly beaten up. But it wasn't enough. She still continued to bait me throwing insults that she knew would piss me off. It was almost as though she wanted me to kill her. Almost as though she remembered that promise I made all those years ago.

I didn't realize I was crying until my breathing changed. Sobs rushed out my throat as I gasped for breath. I slid down the wall of the shower curling into the fetal position as I bawled, screamed and punched the tile. I had her! The girl who made it her mission to ruin what innocence I had left. I came out of that house different all because of her. The verbal, physical, psychological, and sexually abuse she played a hand in all of it. Family was supposed to love and care for one another why couldn't I have that one semblance of normalcy.

It was then I had a crushing realization. I had hurt Vivian…wanted to kill her even, It put me right one her level. Right on al those fuckers level's wanting nothing more then more blood to be split and for what? To make me feel safer? For vengeance? You think that something like revenge would make you feel better but it doesn't. Because even if you win in the end you're still letting them have all this control over you. Suddenly I couldn't stand to look at myself. I was once again repulsed by myself and this time drugs and weakness weren't to blame. I didn't know what was worse.

"Oh, Maggie," Billy soothed.

His deep voice washed over me causing me to forget all about my sudden realizations. His hand reached into the shower turning off the spray of water that had since grown frigid.

I sniffed wiping my eyes as Billy grabbed a towel from the next to the shower, wrapping me in it before helping me out. He carried me through the apartment and into his room. Billy tossed me a pair of clothes as I pulled a sweatshirt of his over my head. Despite me swimming in the cloth it was very comforting for me. Once I was changed Billy pulled a chair to the corner of the bed where I sat.

"You want to tell me what the fuck happened tonight?" Billy asked.

"No, not really," I muttered.

"I know I said that you'd have to tell me about everything sooner or later," Billy sighed. "But I think you need to start telling me now. Especially because of that fight. I've never seen anyone throw down that fuckin' hard."

"She's family," I mumbled. "My Aunt's daughter the one who broke my wrist and made my life a living fucking hell. And I almost killed her tonight. I almost become more of a monster then she ever was."

"Shut the fuck up," Billy roared. "You will never be worse then they are. Do you fucking understand me?"

Under most circumstances I would've either yelled at Billy, acquiesced, or all of the above. Instead tears began to pour on their own accord. Billy sniffed rubbing his nose as he continued to look at me.

"Maggie, it's okay," Billy sighed. "Honestly what you did to Vivian is what I've wanted to do to Bones' forever. You were vicious, baby girl. I honestly don't think any of the guys are going to be bustin your chops anytime soon."

I smiled as Billy closed the distance between us. Billy rubbed one of his calloused paws against my face wiping away the last remnants of tears. He kissed me gently before I deepened the kiss knocking him off balance and onto the bed. Before he could even realize the change in position I flipped us over so that I was straddling him as we kissed.

Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions. I had to say it was ending on a happy note as I snuggled against Billy's chest. I knew that Vivian was probably still near-by but I no longer had any interest in her deadly or otherwise. What happened between us was history and that's how it was going to stay.

_I wandered down the small flight of stairs of the Mercer home that led to the kitchen. I was thirsty and I knew that Evelyn wouldn't mind me being out of my bed. I sighed rubbing my small arms. This time tomorrow I'd be in my Aunt's house and no matter what anyone said I didn't trust this women or her small child, Vivian._

"_What are you doing out of bed, baby girl?" A deep voice rasped as I reached into the pantry. _

"_I'm thirsty, Bobo," I whispered._

"_You haven't been to bed yet have you?" Bobby asked._

"_Nuh-uh," I sighed. "I don't wanna go."_

"_You have to, sweets," Bobby replied. "I'll visit you."_

"_No!" I shouted. "I don't trust those people."_

"_Maggie," Bobby warned._

_I've been having the same tantrum ever since I found out three days ago but the fact remained that I didn't like those people._

"_Everything's going to be okay, Mags," Bobby responded._

_**FLASH**_

"_No, Vivian, leave me alone!" I growled trying to sound threatening to the older girl._

"_Was that an order?" Vivian scowled continuing to move closer. "You little brat. First being where you're not suppose to be then ordering me around?"_

"_Please, Viv, I'm sorry!" I squeaked._

"_Shut up," Vivian roared smacking me across the face. "Oh, my god. Are you crying? I'll give you something to cry about!"_

"_Please," I whimpered as punches and kicks rained down._

"_This will teach you not to tell my parents!" Vivian snapped. Leaving me broken in more ways then just physical._

_**FLASH**_

"_Come here, Stray, let me teach you something useful," Marcus Anderson sneered._

_Marcus was my new foster brother and I disliked him from the very moment I had dropped my duffel bag on the ground. At eleven years old I was cynical, hardened and exactly what an adoptive family wouldn't want. But foster homes especially the bad ones seemed attracted to the negativity of my attitude as well as my tarnished past._

"_I said come here!" Marcus yelled._

_I flinched hating when people raised their voices but I approached regardless of my brain urging me to run in the other direction but that would only entice Marcus to follow after me. I, ladies and gentlemen, was stuck._

_Before I knew it Marcus began touching me in rather inappropriate places. Making it painful on purpose._

"_Yeah, bet you like that you little slut," Marcus grinned._

_The thing that set me off was when he slipped a finger in between my waistband of my pants. Growling I shoved him off and before he could regain his balance I started punching and didn't stop until the screaming did. _

_**FLASH**_

_Bobby Mercer had moved out of Evelyn's house was living in Chicago and running a strip joint. At least I actually had family here and somewhere to run when I did something stupid. Like beat someone into unconsciousness. That's exactly where I had ran once Marcus had stopped bleeding. I made a mistake and might've actually killed someone in the process. I burst through the doors of the strip joint ignoring the security guard and the half-naked women as I searched for Bobby._

"_Kid, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" The security guard growled grabbing my shoulder roughly._

"_Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed. "I need to talk to Bobby Mercer right fuckin now!"_

"_Maggie?" Bobby asked emerging from one of the back rooms. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to talk to you," I repeated. "In private."_

_Bobby raised an eyebrow before ushering me through the door he just came through and into the a small office._

"_Spill it, sweets," Bobby ordered. "What happened?"_

"_I think I killed him," I whispered eyes bright with unshed tears. "He touched me…and I wouldn't stop punching him even when he stopped breathing."_

"_You're new foster family?" Bobby asked._

"_Yeah," I nodded. "Bobby, I got scared and ran. I don't know what to do."_

"_It was self defense," Bobby soothed. "Everything's going to be okay."_

_**FLASH**_

_Nothing was going to be okay that much was for certain. I was in jail. There was no place to run or hide. I was stuck here until my time was up. At least Jack Mercer was doing a lot better then I was. Hell, he was hitting it big at CBGB's and he still managed to visit me in this shithole._

"_How's it going, Maggie?" Jack asked._

"_Peachy," I replied. "One month left. This sucks, Jackie."_

"_Hey, you're almost out. Keep your head up." Jack soothed. "Besides you'll learn something from this."_

"_Like not getting caught boostin, yeah, Jackie, lesson learned," I grumbled._

I gasped jerking awake glancing at the clock next to me. Eight in the morning on a Sunday that was just sick. On an even weirder note I was up before Billy; I threw myself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I was pouring a cup of coffee when I heard someone else coming into the kitchen. I turned around and noticed a very dishelved, and very tired Joe. I smiled at him sliding another cup of coffee over to him. He smiled gratefully taking a huge sip. I was taking a sip of coffee when I noticed Joe looking at me intently.

"You ever clean up your knuckles?" Joe asked.

"During a shower," I shrugged.

"Mags," Joe sighed.

"It slipped, " I explained. "It was a little overwhelming last night."

"I'd say," Joe smirked. "You kicked that girl's ass!"

"Joe, it was over a lot more shit then that," I sighed.

"Like what?" Joe questioned.

"You know how my wrist is a little crooked?" I prompted.

"Yeah, freaks me the fuck out," Joe shuddered. "Your cousin gave that to you."

"That girl…she was my cousin," I muttered.

"No fucking way," Joe gaped. "But you weren't even born here. You were born in Detroit."

"I know and it weird's me out too," I sighed. "I never thought I'd see her again. Ever."

"Didn't stop you from kicking her ass though," Joe shrugged.

"Please, just stop, Joey," I winced. "I reacted without thinking something that will never happen again."

"You feel guilty," Joe whispered. "You beat up the girl that tortured you for months and you feel guilty?"

"I don't know," I grimaced. "All I do know is I really don't want to talk about this at the moment."

"Sorry Maggie," Joe replied looking truly remorseful.

"S'okay?" I muttered. "I'm just going to go to work now. Tell Billy I'll be back later."

"You ever gonna tell us where you work?" Joe asked.

"Maybe," I replied. "Just not today."

I really couldn't imagine telling anyone where I worked during weeknights and weekends. Honestly any guy how knew me would probably kill me if they ever found out my little job. Obviously I did something I wasn't proud of. It wasn't something I prided myself on but it was easy. I was a stripper except I had some rules for the place that I chose to work at. I always kept my bra and panties on doing a more of a burlesque show then anything else. Management wasn't into it at first but the clientele ate it up enough for them to realize that I had something going. I also refused to do private dances because I didn't trust people to keep their hands to themselves.

I ran through the back entrance of the Pink Kitty and right into the changing rooms. I really hated the name of the club I mean it even sounded like a fucking strip club. I could tell that Joe was getting suspicious as well some days I could hang out with him and the rest of the boys for the entire night and then some days I wasn't there I came stumbling back around two and then crashed.

All I knew was that Johnny, the owner/ bouncer was gonna be pissed that I hadn't shown up for two weeks. I changed into my businessman suit making sure that I was wearing my matching bra and panty set. I actually really liked this pair it was like a matching black and dark blue lace set. I claimed one of the mirrors and started on my make-up. I used darker make-up then I normally wore so that dark blue eye really pop. I painted a dark red on my lips making me look on the pale side but I didn't care. The last thing I did was more to camouflage my appearance then anything else. I slipped a dark brown with red highlights over my normal red hair.

"Welcome back," Taryn grinned from the locker next to mine. "How's the new digs?"

"Good," I replied. "I've been going out with Billy."

"Wait," Taryn gaped. "Really? When?"

"Oh, you know a day or two after you threw me to the wolves," I teased. "Thanks for that."

"I was worried about you," Taryn grumbled. "Where would you have gone?"

"Probably back to Chicago maybe Detroit to live with Bobby," I shrugged.

"Oh, your 'big brother' that's sweet," Taryn teased.

"Bite me, T are," I sighed.

"Only if you ask nicely!" Taryn quipped.

I glared at her retreating figure before stepping out onto the floor. As I figured it was already crawling with guys and even the occasional girl. I sighed this place just made me feel dirty but I needed the money and I wasn't about to rely on Billy for any economic need that might arise At least not yet that was making it to serious. I was glad that at least Taryn was here. We joined together most of the time she bartended, as they got awesome tips as well. But when we needed that extra push we performed as well.

"Well look at who graced us with her presence," Johnny shouted. "The Princess has returned."

"Don't call me princess, Johnny, I've told you that," I warned.

"Get your ass on that stage, Dolan," Johnny sighed. "Little thing, big attitude."

I smirked at the guy who was supposed to be my boss before strutting my way to the stage. I grabbed the pole and spun around it once gaining attention of the room. It was then _American Woman_ blared out of the speakers. I paused a minute waiting to find the beat of the music. Once I got it I swayed back and forth rolling my hips as I casually unbuttoned my blazer. I shot the group a smoldering glance as I slowly slipped the blazer off. I grinned as people began whooping as I slowly began unbuttoning my oxford shirt stopping occasionally to shot the crowd a glance. Ten minutes later I was down to my bra and panties and people kept throwing bills on the stage. To finish things off I climbed the pole and spun down doing some fancy footwork before stopping.

I grabbed my money from the stage and then made my way to the back. I put all the money in my duffel bag and then went back onto the floor to bartend. I was almost done with my shift when I froze. What was it with running into people from my past. Bobby Mercer had stumbled into one of two strip clubs on the edge of Southie. I would say that there was no way that Bobby could see me or recognize me but Bobby wasn't stupid. He seemed to zero in on me almost instantly.

"Well, well, well," Bobby snapped walking straight to the bar.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"Don't give me that crap, Margaret Dolan," Bobby warned. "What did I tell you about not working in places like this??"

"I needed money," I sighed.

"Like hell you do," Bobby snarled. "Get out from over there I'm taking you home."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Taryn snapped

"Tare, meet Bobby Mercer," I introduced. "Bobby meet Taryn Crenshaw."

"Oh," Taryn smiled. Shooting me an uh-oh look. I nodded my head.

"Tell Johnny I had to leave early," I whispered.

"Oh, hell fucking no you're leaving and not coming back!" Bobby growled. "Let's move."

"I have to get my shit from the back," I bristled.

"Then I'd move my ass," Bobby yelled.

My jaw clenched as I moved to the back and grabbed my duffel bag pulling of my wig and leaving it on the floor. I changed back into my street clothes before emerging back on the floor. Bobby was sitting on one of the stools looking like a very pissed off older brother. Why did I have to have the brother who could most likely scare off anyone except Billy. Maybe well that was gonna be an interesting meeting.

"Let's go," Bobby ordered. "Where do you live?"

"Eighty-sixth and north," I replied.

"You live with people?" Bobby asked.

"Joe and Billy Darley," I whispered.

"What?" Bobby growled. "Maggie, I told you to stay away from gangs and then you just hope right into one of the most dangerous gangs in Boston."

"They treat me right," I muttered.

"Yeah, I bet," Bobby scoffed.

"Bobby, I love you and owe you a lot but I haven't seen you in years," I explained. "They've kept me safe. They're good people, Bobby. Joe's my best friend and Billy well Billy is my boyfriend."

"I wanna talk to them," Bobby replied.

Great I just couldn't get away with anything. Not that I was going to sneak my relationship with Billy but I didn't want people finding out about the whole I needed money so I stripped thing. Billy was not gonna like that. Billy also wouldn't like Bobby jumping down his throat but Bobby was past listening at this point. Looks like I had just gotten my big brother back and he was gonna make up for some lost time. Wonder how long it was gonna take for Bobby to find out about Vivian.


	7. Borrowed Hope

**Chapter Seven: Borrowed Hope**

"_Life is like a game of cards. The hand you are dealt is determinism; the way you play it is free will." Jawaharlal Nehru_

The tension in Bobby's crappy Oldsmobile was high. Honestly I've been in high-tension situations but they paled in comparison to this ever so fun car ride. What would normally be a ten minutes drive seemingly took hours under the ominous silence. When Bobby pulled up to the apartment complex after some of my quiet directions. He slipped in between the two mustangs and violently turned the key so that the car was now off.

I hopped out of the car slamming the door behind me as I hitched my bag higher up on my shoulder. I was about to buzz in when I felt Bobby's hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going so fast?" Bobby demanded.

I knew with a note of resignation that I was in for one hell of a lecture. The fire that was literally smoldering through Bobby's eyes told me as much. I clicked my tongue ring against the roof of my mouth nervously until I realized that Bobby had asked another question and from the looks of things expected an answer.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I questioned.

"How long?" Bobby insisted.

"How long what?" I asked.

"How long have you been stripping?" Bobby growled. "How long have you been living with these street rats."

"Bobby, don't," I growled.

"Excuse me?" Bobby bristled.

"Don't call my family street rats," I sighed. "They're my family, Bobby."

"Family?" Bobby scoffed. "Baby girl, don't be so naïve."

"They are my family," I growled. "They protect me. They give me a roof over my head and they got me out of an dangerous environment."

"In which you had to strip?" Bobby spat.

"No I worked at a strip club because I needed the money and if and when the time came for me to leave here I could do that without stealing it and creating a paper trail," I explained.

"The only reason I even _let_ you come up here was because you promised me you'd stay out of trouble!" Bobby growled. "And that's how you do it? Stripping and dating a freaking gang leader?"

"Let me?" I snapped. "I was a ward of the state, Bobby. There was no letting me do anything. I went where they told me to."

"You know Ma tried to get you out of your Aunt's house the second we knew they were being abusive…"

"But you have no claims because we're not blood related," I finished. "Yeah, I know, but get this straight Bobby you didn't let me do shit."

"It's been awhile so I'm gonna let this attitude go," Bobby replied. "But don't you forget who the fuck you're talking to."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Wanna tell me about this dangerous situation your little family saved you from?" Bobby asked.

"The guardians of the home weren't exactly a class-act," I sighed. "The husband was abusive whenever he was drunk off his ass. He kicked me out Billy and Joe took me in. Class dismissed."

"They treat you right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, of course," I snickered. "Joe's my best friend and Billy's my boyfriend of course they treat me right."

"They better," Bobby grumbled suddenly shoving me into a headlock and walking us towards the doors that led up to the stairs. "No one fucks with the Michigan Mauler's baby sister!"

"Who you calling baby?" I faux-growled.

"You," Bobby smirked.

I rolled my eyes at Bobby smiling slightly. As I walked up the flight of stairs I couldn't help but worry how this all was going to go.

"Remember that Billy treats me right," I pleaded. "And please be nice, he's gotta temper worse then yours."

"Oh, now I'm scared," Bobby scoffed.

"Jackass," I grumbled.

As we rounded the hallway that the Darley's apartment was on I heard the pulsing beats of hard rock. I caught Bobby's disgusted look as I opened the door the starting beats of _Hells Bells_ pouring into the hallway. I dropped my duffel bag on the ground near the foyer. I walked through the hallway and moved through the kitchen and straight into the living room where all of the Mercenaries were partying. It looked as though a few girls from the neighborhood were there as well. That wasn't really a good thing most girls were either whoring it up or attempting to worm their way into the Mercenaries, which was never gonna happen. Girls weren't allowed to join the Mercenaries. Billy didn't think that girls could always do what was required of a Mercenary. Frankly I thought it was bullshit as most of those girls and I had grown up in the same streets the actual Mercenary members.

"This happen a lot?" Bobby asked.

"No," I grumbled. "Something good must've happened."

"Maggie!" Joe exclaimed rushing over to my side. "How was work?"

"Good," I replied.

I smiled up at Joe it was actually quite amusing because both Darley brothers were very friendly and affectionate drunks.

"What's going on, Joe?" I asked.

"Can't tell you it's a secret!" Joe exclaimed loudly.

"Joey!" Billy snapped from across the room.

I snickered in response that was Billy's don't-you-dare-say-another-word tone. I raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Yet another secret that I wasn't allowed to be apart of. Somehow I knew that no matter what I did, no matter how much I prove myself I'll always just be the leaders girl. Or at least that's how it felt.

"Who the fuck are you?" Joe asked suddenly realizing I didn't enter the apartment alone.

"Joe Darley meet Bobby Mercer," I replied. "Bobby meet my best friend Joe."

Joe gazed wide-eyed at Bobby clearly never seeing him off the ice before. His stunned glaze clouded in confusion as he looked over at me.

"I thought you said he was in Chicago?" Joe responded. "Or Detroit or whatever."

"I was," Bobby said. "Gotta problem with me visiting my sister."

"Fuck no," Joe shook his head.

"Don't intimidate my friends, Bobby," I warned.

"You wearin make-up?" Joe asked.

"Joe you need to slow down on the booze," I wrinkled my nose. "Jesus. And you think I'm bad?"

"Maggie!" Billy growled from across the room.

My head shot up and over as I took in Billy leaning against the opposite wall watching over the entire party with an air of indifference.

"Hold on," I warned Bobby. "Let me talk to him alone first."

Without waiting for Bobby to respond I walked over to Billy who was gazing at me with his probing greenish-hazel eyes. I looked up at him allowing a smirk to show through as Billy wrapped a warm arm around my waist

"Where've you been, baby?" Billy asked.

"Workin," I smiled. "Seems like I missed the party. May I ask what it was for?"

"Naw, it don't concern you," Billy shook his head. "Mercenary business."

"Figured that out by the entire fucking gang being here," I muttered.

"Why do you smell like alcohol, smokes, and someone else's perfume?" Billy questioned.

"It's all part of the job," I responded.

"You ever gonna tell me what you do?" Billy grumbled.

"You ever gonna tell me why all these people seem so damn happy?" I shot back.

Billy shot me a look filled with warning, which I reluctantly took. I wasn't really in the mood for any more fights today. Besides knowing how similar both Billy and Bobby are they'll probably be doing enough fighting for everyone in Southie.

"Who's that talking to Joe?" Billy asked.

"My brother," I sighed "Bobby Mercer. We ran into each other earlier."

"Uh-huh," Billy grunted glancing at Bobby suspiciously as he lit a cigarette breathing deeply before pulling me closer to him.

"Can you please be nice?" I whispered gently rubbing Billy's stomach. "For me?"

Billy grunted again before wiping his nose with the hand holding the cigarette.

"Okay, boys, parties over!" Billy shouted. "We need to get people out on corners to get some fuckin money!"

The Mercenary boys looked at Billy before they all nodded and began to file out of the apartment. Someone had shut the music off and it was suddenly quiet in the apartment as Joe, Bobby, Billy, and I stood around and looked at each other.

"Well, aren't y a gonna introduce us, baby girl?" Bobby demanded breaking the silence.

"Billy Darley meet Bobby Mercer," I sighed. "Bobby Mercer meet Billy Darley."

The two of them didn't say anything for one tension filled moment. I guess they were sizing each other up. Finally Billy broke out into his usual smirk.

"Michigan Mauler's a long way from home," Billy nodded.

"So is my sister," Bobby shot back.

"Bobby," I growled.

"She gotta new home now," Billy replied.

"Billy," I warned.

"Yeah with some gang banger dumb ass who is probably gonna get her killed," Bobby snorted.

"We protect her more then you ever have!" Billy shouted.

"Which is exactly why I found her in a fucking strip club?" Bobby demanded.

"**Fuck,"** I muttered.

"What?" Billy yelled.

"I found Maggie working at a strip club," Bobby exclaimed. "That how you protect her?"

"You've been working at a strip club?" Joe gasped.

"Bartending," I growled. "And only bartending." _Liar, liar pants on fire._

"Is that so Ms. _'American Women'_?" Bobby retorted.

I glared at Bobby who was glaring back at me.

"We've gone over this, Bobby," I spat.

"You two might but we fucking haven't!" Billy fumed his nostrils flaring as he gazed angrily at me. Just freaking terrific.

"Don't you fucking talk to her that way, skinhead!" Bobby yelled.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Billy spat. "How long have you been working at some fucking strip club, Maggie?"

"Don't answer him, Maggie," Bobby ordered. "You don't have to talk to any fuckin' skinhead."

"Who the fuck are you calling skinhead, trailer trash," Billy growled.

"Obviously I am," Bobby quipped. "Sweetheart I certainly hope you didn't pick this _boy_ for his brains."

"You're outta your territory I'd be careful with what you're fucking saying." Billy hissed.

"Oh, please, you wanna hit me do it!" Bobby snapped.

"Billy don't," I warned stepping in between the two and eyeing them both angrily. "This is ridiculous."

"Stay out of this!" Bobby and Billy yelled at the same time.

"No!" I shouted back. "You're not gonna fucking fight over me."

Why is it that no one listened to me unless I was brandishing a knife? I growled under my breath as both Billy and Bobby walked forward attempting to intimidate the other. Unfortunately the only thing they ended up doing was making a Maggie sandwich. I tried to push the two apart but it didn't work.

"Joe, get her out of here," Billy ordered.

When Joe moved to pull me out from between Billy and Bobby and bared my teeth in a angry scowl. Joe shot me a warning look but I ignored it as I attempted to shove it them both back.

"Back the fuck down," I growled. "Both of you!"

"Joe, get her out of here!" Billy yelled. "Now!"

"Listen to your older brother," Bobby snapped fire in his eyes. "We're gonna have a private chat."

Before I could even move backward to avoid Joe's long arms I was shoved forward by Bobby and Joe grabbed me and literally carried me into the master bedroom. He plodded me down and before I could even move to duck under his arm and back to the living room; he shut the door.

"Joe!" I shouted banging n the now locked door. "Joey, I swear to god if you don't unlock this door I'll castrate you in your sleep!"

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Joe replied.

"You're sorry?" I squeaked. "My brother and your brother are probably killing each other and you're fucking sorry!"

When I heard Bobby and Billy shouting once more I growled in annoyance. Turning around I looked at the room that was now my prison for the time being. I then noted the fire escape with a surge of glee. He thinks he could lock me in? Well, they all were about to learn that you couldn't keep Maggie Dolan somewhere where she didn't want to be. I marched over to the window and flung it open.

I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and made sure to put my spare knife in my pocket. My normal one was in my duffel bad as was my cell phone both of which were in the hallway. I knew that leaving my cell phone here would only add to everyone's temper but I just couldn't stay in here by myself anymore. I opened the window gently and quietly slipped out and down the fire escape.

It seemed as though I was walking a lot lately. But I had a lot on my mind and walking or running always made me feel better. I wondered exactly when Bobby, Billy, and Joe would know I was gone. And which one would have the worst reaction. I shook my head for all that Billy and Bobby were alike they would probably never get along.

"What's a young thing like you doing out at this time of night?" A clean-shaven man in a 1967 Chevy Impala.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was assholes like this who were the reason I wasn't even allowed to walk around by myself. All I wanted was to clear my head for a few minutes before attempting to sneak back into Billy's apartment. Hopefully before they realized I was gone but oh, no, some fucking punk just had to hit on me. He had a nice car, though.

"Nothin' with the likes of you," I snarled back.

"Huh, who knew Darley liked girl's with spines," The man mused suddenly jerking his car in front of me. It was then I realized exactly how much my mouth could get me in trouble.

The man who came out of the car was not little by any means. He was at least six foot and from the looks of it taller then Billy. He leered down on me with a maliciousness I've never seen in someone's eyes and I had met some pretty messed up people. I subconsciously backed up wanting to put enough space between me and this Neanderthal.

"Ya gonna run away?" The man smirked. "I like it when girl's run."

My flight or fight instinct flickered into use and I immediately decided I would run as this was not a fight I could win. I trembled before running backwards. I tried to ignore the laugh as the man began to sprint after me. He caught me around the edge of twelfth street. I attempted to wiggle out of his grip but he merely tightened as a result.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I growled.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" The man hissed. "You're not in your territory anymore, bitch."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat.

"You crossed the line, Darley girl," The man grinned. "You're on B Street territory now."

"No, I'm not," I scoffed. "We own this part up until 14th street and we're on 12th."

"Times are changing," The man grinned.

He slammed me against a nearby building wall my cheek rubbing against the rough brick. Tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"He'll kill you for this," I howled. "And he'll enjoy it."

"Not as much as I'll enjoy you," The man whispered parting my legs with his knee forcefully. "You'll have to excuse this sweetheart, I gotta make sure you don't got any weapons on ya."

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Quiet," The man warned. "Easy"

I growled under my breath fighting once more before I felt him force my head back into the brick. I moaned in pain but the pressure kept my face molded to the hard, scratchy surface.

"Oh, looky here. You got me a nice, sharp present." The man laughed.

I watched in horror as my switchblade was opened. The man grinned running it down the side of my face and licking the blade. The blade was then held tightly against my throat.

"So soft," The man mused. "So fragile."

"You really don't want to be doing that," I sighed as the tip of the knife traced my throat. The cold metal making my voice catch every so often.

"Oh, no, I do," The man corrected. "There's a lot I'd like to do to your little body."

"Let her go, Deegan!" A deep voice growled.

"She's not on your territory, Darley!" The man grinned. "She's our bitch now."

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?" I sneered.

I kicked backwards caching Deegan in the knees. He let out a muted curse as he tripped away from me. I spun around pushing him backwards. I felt my cheek unsurprised when my hand came back bloody. I cracked my knuckles when a sudden blur stilled my movements.

"Billy there's more of them!" Joe shouted.

Billy locked eyes with me and I with him. His gaze was intense as he took in my frazzled appearance and Deegan who was getting to his feet looking even angrier.

"Cheeky one she is," The man smirked back at Billy before backhanding me across the face.

I let out a small squeak of pain and surprise as the sting flooded my senses, my eyes watering despite my best intentions.

"Don't lay another fucking hand on her!" Billy shouted.

"This is a warning, Darley we catch her on this side again we'll give her a whole new face!"

Tim Deegan whistled once while still maintaining eye contact with Billy. Out of nowhere more members of B Street emerged from the shadows effectively trapping Billy, Joe, Bodie, and Bobby. Despite my best intentions I looked terrified. My knife was gone and suddenly most of the people cared about were being held at gunpoint and it was all my fault.

"Now, here's the rules," Tim Deegan grinned. "Any of you move you'll get shot. Or I'll slit this little bitches throat from ear to ear."

"You touch her…" Billy hissed.

"Oh, Billy boy, I'm going to do whatever I want," Deegan retorted. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Deegan spun back around running his hands up and down my arms. When he went to kiss me I turned my head, which was why he ran his tongue down my cheek. I growled attempting to fight my way out of this when I suddenly felt warm liquid slipping down my side. The whimper rushed past my lips before I could stifle it. Tim Deegan grinned sadistically as he ran my knife, that he had just stabbed me with, against my arms. I whimpered as more blood began to slip out of my new wounds being to slid down pooling on my jeans. Groggy with blood loss Deegan captured my wrists with his hands and bit down on my lip hard enough to draw even more blood. I attempted to kick him again when he pinned me fully against the wall. His hands ghosted over everything making me feel ten times worse then any other foster person ever had.

"Maggie!" Billy shouted

"Mags!" Bobby growled. "Stay awake."

My head was lolling to the side as Tim rubbed his body against mine. He was saying some nasty things including what he would love to do with me. None of them were good. I attempted to wiggle out of the iron-tight grip but it was unyielding.

"You taste so good," Deegan muttered. "You chose the wrong gang. Now, this is my warning."

Without hesitation my little pocket knife plunged back into my side. I blinked blearily as a shock of pain flooded my system so fast, so intense that I lost consciousness almost immediately.

The first thing I noticed was that a little obnoxious beeping noise. The next thing I noticed, or rather felt was a sharp, shooting pain. I growled under my breath before prying an eye open.

"_Please, don't let me be in a hospital," I thought. "Please, please, please."_

I have to say that I really hated hospitals. I always fought tooth and nail to avoid it whenever I could. I opened my eyes fully and then growled under my breath. Why the fuck was I in a hospital. I mean sure I was stabbed but I've had worse. A lot worse. I didn't panic until I realized that I was restrained to the bed.

"Get me out of here!" I screamed writhing and bucking against the bed fighting against the restraints. "Mother **FUCKER**!"

I heard the rush of heavy foot steps before I saw Billy, Joe, and Bobby burst in. Not that it helped as I was strapped on a bed still and in one of the places I hate most.

"Maggie, easy," Bobby whispered. "It's okay."

"Get me out of here!" I pleaded. "Bobby, please."

"Babe, stop struggling you're cutting your wrists wide open." Bobby ordered.

"No, no, no," I chanted. "Get me out of here. I'm fine. Please?"

There was an unreadable expression on Billy's face but Joe's expression was clear enough for anyone. He was horrified at what I was doing to myself.

"Margaret Ryan Dolan, stop!" Bobby ordered. "Jesus."

"What is she doing?" Billy demanded.

"Trying to run," Bobby explained. "She's hated hospitals since she was a kid. Probably because she's been in them enough times. Had to lie about things that no kid should even know about let alone lie about."

"Maggie," Bobby soothed. I felt his calloused hand rub the side of my face gently. I fell into the bed stilling my movements. Bobby brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Everything's okay."

"You know how much I hate it when people say that," I whimpered.

"Sorry, baby girl," Bobby replied.

"Get me out of here," I whimpered my gaze switching to Billy. "Please, I wanna go home."

"You're hurt," Joe replied. "You were hurt pretty bad. We couldn't wake you up even after all those B Street assholes left. You fell to the ground and you didn't get up."

"Ya lost a lot of blood, Maggie," Billy grumbled. "You had three transfusions."

"Fuck?" I groaned.

I then looked down at my arm noticing for the first time that my forearms were heavily bandaged and an IV was running through my left arm. I sighed slamming my head back against the flat hospital pillow. I knew that the restraints wouldn't be removed. I was a flight risk and always had been. There was just something about hospitals that I didn't like…didn't trust.

"Can you guys excuse us?" Billy asked.

I watched Bobby and Joe leave the hospital room and I stifled a sigh. Part of me didn't want either Joe or Bobby to leave for as mad as they were at me: it was Billy that I didn't want to get lectured from. I could feel Billy's gaze burning a whole in the back of my skull. My eyes began to water as I looked at Billy.

"Don't look at me like that, Mags," Billy grumbled. "What were you thinking?"

"You got me locked in a room," I muttered.

"To talk to your brother without you baring witness," Billy explained. "We weren't going to be long."

"I don't like being locked in places Billy it reminds me of…" I trailed off before I said too much but Billy had caught the slip.

"Reminds you of what, Maggie?" Billy questioned.

"A foster parent…used to l-lock me in a closet," I whispered. "It was so small, so dark. I'd scream myself hoarse begging to be let out and that I'd be good but they never let me out. I'd be in there for days at a time. Repenting for my sins."

I felt the tear slip out of my closed eyes. Billy picked himself out of the uncomfortable hospital chair and placed his hands against my face. He rubbed the pads of his thumb removing the tears from my eyes as he kissed me softly.

"I don't blame you for what happened," Billy replied. "You were still on Mercenary territory and don't worry Deegan will get his. No one is ever gonna touch you again."

"Billy, no," I pleaded. "Don't go after him. It's B Street, Billy."

"And they ain't got nothing on us," Billy smirked.

"Billy," I grumbled.

"Maggie, you're my girl," Billy explained. "You can't expect me not to fight this. Actions have consequences. Nobody's gonna get away with what Deegan fucking pulled."

"Be careful?" I relented.

"Always am," Billy responded.

I fisted his shirt in my hand pulling him down so that I could kiss him fiercely. Billy seemed surprised for a moment but molded into the kiss laying his arms on either side of my head.

"Stay with me?" I asked.

"Fucking always," Billy vowed.

I squeaked as Billy picked me straight out of my bed slipping out of his shoes before climbing into the hospital and laying me on top of him. I watched my IV as I moved onto my side so that I could lean my head on his chest.

"You wanna tell me how you got those restraints off?" Billy asked suddenly his deep voice shaking his chest

"Magic," I teased.

"Mags," Billy growled sternly.

"Old trick I picked up," I shrugged. "Being double jointed doesn't hurt anyone either."

"Except the nurse you give a heart attack to," Billy teased.

"Yeah I guess so," I blushed slightly.

"You're staying here until your discharged," Billy informed me. "Don't even think about sneaking out of here cause I'll drag your ass right back and I'm sure your brother would agree with me."

"Okay," I whispered.

I knew it was pointless to argue Billy Darley was a stubborn man and he kept his word. Hell, there were probably guards outside the hospital as we speak.

"Get some rest," Billy sighed.

"I'm not even tired," I yawned.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Billy whispered.

"Promise?" I questioned.

"Of course," Billy responded.

**Billy's Point of View**

I felt Maggie tighten her grip as she finally drifted off to sleep. I had almost lost her today. I should've known locking her anywhere would never work. After all if told her to stay somewhere the probability of her actually listening to me is about fifty fifty. A rather maddening habit of the fiery red head that had crashed into my life with quite the bang.

When I saw Deegan's hands on her I almost lost it. Would've killed him then and there if his gang hadn't pulled guns on all of us. But he wasn't going to get away with it. Hell, he was fucked and he didn't even know it. At this moment all of the Mercenaries were staking out his territory and killing B Streets inner circle, which would in turn leave Tim Deegan absolutely defenseless. It brought an almost gleeful smile to my face. No one fucked with me or my girlfriend.

Seeing her collapse like that just brought back all kinds of bad memories. We all had lost a lot to the streets. Maggie a lot more then most people could withstand. But I've said it once and I'll say it again: Maggie wasn't like other people. I was thankful for that although at times I didn't show it. I couldn't believe how well thought out the majority of her actions were. Stripping to make sure she had money in case she ever needed it. I also knew she had contacts all over the place in all the cities she ever lived. The girl had more contacts that I think Bones did and that itself was fucking impressive.

The worst part about the evening had to be how terrified Maggie was. The whites of her eyes were bright with fear as that rat bastard ran his hands all over her and then stabbed her. Then seeing her wake up in this hospital had to be one of the more terrifying moments of my life. One minute we're all in the waiting room just waiting for Maggie to wake up and then second that howl. Bobby and I were running to her door in seconds Joe following behind. There was blood actually dripping down her wrists as the restraints cut into her delicate ivory skin. I was glad that Bobby Mercer was there. He had known her most of her life and he knew how to get her calm in ways I couldn't. I knew once he got her to stop that we were going to be friends,

Hell Bobby Mercer and I were probably going to be teaming together to kill that fucker that put her here. I just had to be more careful and make sure that I didn't get caught. The cops would absolutely shit themselves if I made any kind of slip up. Even me in bars for a month would be victory in there eyes. And, well, I'm not a good fucking loser.


	8. Whisper to a Scream

**Chapter Eight: Whisper to a Scream**

"_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows. Swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?"_

**Maggie's Point of View**

When I woke up early the next morning I felt Billy's hand on my hip. I mumbled something as I shifted nuzzling closer into Billy's side. I was going to go back to sleep when I felt eyes on my back. I shot up looking around but there wasn't anyone there.

"Maggie, go back to sleep," Billy muttered, "Fuck."

I rolled my eyes as I laid back down resting my head once again on Billy's muscular chest. When I was sure that he had fallen back asleep I grabbed the remote to the television that was in here. I had already decided to watch the news because I really didn't like daytime soap operas.

"Breaking news," The reporter shouted rushing towards what looked like an abandoned building. "Once again this small Boston neighborhood has broken out in war as differing gangs fight for power. Early this morning gun fire was reported by a concerned neighbor. By the time the authorities got the scene nothing but carnage remained."

I narrowed my eyes into small slits as I looked up at Billy who was snoring softly. Somehow this wasn't coincidental especially when I recognized the empty warehouse. That was B Street's place of operations or it was in B Street's territory. Except it didn't look like it was going to be B Street's much longer.

"Two warring gangs known as 'B Street' and 'Mercenaries of the Underworld' have been fighting for years but now it would seem as though things came to a head," The reporter continued. "We don't know what started this fight but it was clear from the bodies unexpected by the victims as well as executions. Authorities have no leads on those involved but one thing is for certain these streets are far from safe."

It didn't really concern me that the police knew the gang by name. Hell everyone knew who Billy Darley and the Mercenaries of the Underworld were. It was necessary for survival in Southie. Either you were on Billy's good side and by extension the rest of the gang or you weren't and stayed out of the way otherwise there would be problems. B Street had been causing problems for years and it was only a matter of time before the Mercenaries froze them out. The mercenaries had more territory and far more support then B Street in really wasn't a fair fight. As shown by the news coverage they hadn't seen it coming.

"Ms. Dolan?" A nurse asked coming into the room.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"You, uh, have visitors," The nurse stammered looking at Billy nervously who was still sleeping steadily.

"What kind of visitors?" I asked.

"Detectives," The nurse responded.

"I'm not taking visitors right now," I growled.

"But…" The nurse began.

"I think she said no fucking visitors!" Billy spat. Apparently he wasn't quite that asleep as I thought

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry," The nurse spluttered. "I'll tell them visiting hours haven't begun yet."

"Don't lie for me," I rolled my eyes. "Just tell them I'm not feeling well and am only accepting family members and friends."

"O-O-okay," The nurse replied nearly bumping into the door in her haste to get out of the room.

"Morning," Billy smirked kissing the top of my head as I glared up at him.

Billy raised an eyebrow and in rejoinder I shot him a glare that could freeze fire.

"What?" Billy groaned. "What happened now?"

Instead of replying I turned to a different news station that was of course covering the same story. Billy watched the broadcast with a blank expression even when the body count was announced: sixteen people had been gunned down execution style and I felt sick to my stomach. This all started because of what some asshole did to me? Did that make me responsible for this?

"None of this is your fault, Maggie, so stop fucking looking at me like that," Billy ordered roughly.

"You promised you'd be careful," I accused softly.

"This is all part of the plan," Billy explained pulling himself gently out of the bed where I laid so that he could look at me. "Hey, hey, look at me," He ordered softly.

I glanced up at him seeing his eyes completely calm.

"Baby, what's the fastest way to kill someone in a war?" Billy asked.

"Kill their supporters," I replied.

"Those sixteen fuckers were B Street's inner circle," Billy explained. "That leaves only the messengers that need the orders and Deegan to run everything from the top. Now he's fucked. And he'll be dead by tonight."

And that was the exact reason why Billy Darley was dangerous. He wasn't stupid. He was calculating, cunning, and street-smart. The three working to be a very dangerous combination in the hands of a man who knew how to play the game. Billy explained everything so precisely as though there was not a doubt in his mind that he would succeed. I knew he would I just didn't know if the cops would be behind that shadow just waiting to capture the infamous gang lord. The thought made me nervous but I couldn't think about this. I couldn't worry about what might not even happen.

"I have to go take care of some things," Billy announced.

"Okay," I shrugged

Then I almost instantly regretted the action as my side seized with pain. I held my breath waiting patiently for the pain to cease. Billy watched the entire thing with an irritated expression adorning his features. I knew him well enough to know that it wasn't me he was angry with.

"Stay here, Mags," Billy ordered glancing at me sternly.

"Of course," I smirked.

"Maggie," Billy warned. "You're here until you get discharged. Remember what I told you last night."

"I remember," I groaned.

"Completely serious," Billy cautioned.

"Yes, sir!" I mock-saluted.

"Smart-ass," Billy muttered.

I rolled my eyes as Billy leaned down dropping a hard kiss on my lips. I groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as my lip was still badly cut from that son of a bitch. I didn't want to remind Billy thus further irritating him so I just kissed him back with equal force.

"I'll be back later," Billy whispered.

I nodded quietly as I watched Billy leave the room. I knew he probably wouldn't be back until dark. I sighed fidgeting in my bed irritated that Billy had basically commanded me to stay in this hellhole.

'Ya pouting in here, Mags?" Bobby asked strolling into my hospital room only a half hour later.

"No," I grumbled.

"I'm proud of you," Bobby said dropping down into the hospital seat next to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've actually stayed in a hospital without attempting to leave," Bobby mused. "If Ma or Jackie could see this…"

"I miss them, Bobby," I muttered.

"Me too, babe, me too," Bobby sighed. "But we got those fuckers and I swear we'll get those fucks who messed with you."

"Actually it's a little late for that," I responded.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I take it you haven't seen the news today?" I smirked.

"No," Bobby scoffed. "Why?"

I shook my head and turned up the volume on the television. I watched quietly as Bobby listened to the newscast that had been repeating every few minutes. After it had told Bobby everything that I had found out.

"Shit," Bobby muttered.

"They don't fuck around," I sighed. "That's why I'm still here."

"Come again?" Bobby growled.

"Have you seen a red mustang hanging around here perhaps?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bobby replied. "Why?"

"That's one of Billy's friends," I sighed. "They're making sure I'm staying here."

"I'm starting to like this kid more and more," Bobby mused.

"Shut up, Bobby," I grumbled.

"Hey, if it's keeping you here then good for them," Bobby responded. "You need to stay here until you're better."

"I'm fine," I snapped. "I just want to get out of here."

"I know, baby girl, but you'll get out soon enough. You should stay here until Billy and I take care of the situation."

"You two finally getting along?" I grinned.

"For now," Bobby smirked. "I gotta go, kid. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

I tried I really, really did but I couldn't stay in the hospital. I just can't stand being in hospitals it brings back all sort of bad memories. All the nice little trips down there when a foster parent took things too far. I began to get out of bed despite my ribs immediately screaming in protest. I gritted my teeth as I put on my street clothes that were still in the room. I yanked the IV out of the vein in my hand growling when blood began to drip. I found a band-aid and slapped it on. Sometimes I bled to easily. I walked out of my room going trying to find the main desk to discharge myself. I ruled that I was technically not breaking any 'rules' because I wasn't sneaking out. I was signing out before leaving.

"Ms. Dolan, I really must insist that you stay here for at least one more day," The nurse who had come in earlier said.

"Just give me the papers I need to sign as well as the prescriptions I need filled," I grumbled.

"You're ribs are still broken," The nurse said. "You're still very bruised and we'd like to keep you…"

"I said no," I hissed. "Give me the forms and the prescriptions."

"Alright," The nurse sighed.

I quickly signed the proper forms and grapped the bottle of pain killers as well as a prescription for refills. I walked out of the hospital with a huge grin on my face.

"Damn it, Maggie!" Heco snapped slamming out of his mustang. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was released," I soothed.

"Yeah, right, Billy said you wouldn't be released until tomorrow at the earliest," Heco retorted.

"The doctor changed their minds," I shrugged.

"That's bullshit," Heco rolled his eyes. "You were beat to hell and back."

"I've gotten worse," I grumbled. "Can ya take me home?"

"I don't…" Heco began.

"Heco, if you don't take me I'll ride the subway and I don't think Billy would be too fond of that now would he?"

Heco glared at me put opened the passenger side door for me anyway. The drive back to the apartment was silent as Heco would glare at me from time to time. When he finally got to the apartment I said goodbye before making my way up the stairs and into the apartment. I stumbled into Billy's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed falling asleep instantly. I think it was only a matter of where I could feel comfortable and safe. If I felt safe then I could sleep.

When I awoke later that day the sun was already setting. I yawned and stretched my aching muscles constricting and flexing. My head hit the pillow before I rocketed back up ignoring the pull of the stitches' on my side. Someone else was in the apartment, more specifically this room.

"Maggie," Billy growled as soon as he saw that I was among the land of the living once more.

"I just couldn't stay there," I mumbled. "Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not fucking mad," Billy growled. "But I am a man of my word."

He approached the bed slowly as you would trying to corner an animal. I shuffled my way up the bed banging my back against the headboard. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked down at me.

"Billy, don't," I pleaded. "I don't feel safe at places like that."

"That's the safest place you can be!" Billy screamed.

"No!" I shouted. "No, Billy, it isn't! Do you know how quickly doctors will wrongly write a report if you pay them enough. They don't give a shit about me. I got pain killers and antibiotics. The stitches will dissolve by themselves. I'm fine."

"You have got to learn to fucking listen to people," Billy growled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But you know how much I hate hospitals."

"Mags," Billy groaned.

"Billy, I've had worse," I grumbled. "I'm fine!"

"Fine?! How can you even fucking say that? You were terrified," Billy recalled. "How is that ever fine?"

"Because I find ways to cope…to survive," I murmured.

Billy's jaw clenched at my words standing there with his nostrils flaring. Billy could handle a lot of things but he could never handle hearing about my past. He hated hearing anything about it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I need to take care of a few things," Billy sighed. "Get some rest."

"You always have to do a few things," I complained.

"Maggie, you're not leaving this apartment for awhile. You're on fucking restriction. You're not getting off this bed until I fuckin say so." Billy announced. Notice how he didn't make any retort on my comment.

"Billy…" I started.

"It's either this or back to the fucking hospital, Maggie," Billy interrupted.

"Fine," I relented.

Billy raised an eyebrow questioningly. I think he thought that I would argue further but I knew when my luck was pressed. I knew that Billy would drag me back to the hospital without a blink of eye. I smiled up at Billy and he gave a small smirk back. He leaned down and kissed me quickly.

I knew that Billy would be coming back late tonight. And I knew that he would also probably be getting revenge on Deegan tonight. I didn't really want to think abut it. I didn't want any retribution on my behalf especially one that could put my boyfriend at risk. I didn't want there to be any repercussions from this even though there was something in the back of my mind that shouted that nothing good was going to come out of this.

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised," Joe laughed walking into the bedroom as I stared up at the ceiling My mind wasn't going to turn off anytime soon for me to go back to sleep.

"Oh, shut up, Joey," I grumbled.

"How long you last?" Joe questioned coming to sit on what was normally Billy's side of the bed.

"Day and a half, asshole," I muttered.

"So, a new record, yeah?" Joe snickered.

"Nice," I sighed. "You always this nice to best friends who get stabbed?"

"Yep," Joe laughed.

"Thanks," I laughed. "It means a lot."

"Why would you do that?" Joe asked.

"Joe," I mumbled.

"No, Maggie, why?" Joe demanded. "How could you just leave like that?"

"I was within the boundary lines," I grumbled. "They didn't change."

"You shouldn't have left," Joe growled.

"You think I don't know that?" I demanded. "You think I like getting stabbed a couple of times? I never thought I'd have to worry about that. You know that everyone has a healthy dose of fear for Billy on this side. I'm use to getting the same distance."

"Never think that way again, Mags," Joe pleaded. "Deegan's fucking nuts."

"He's also fucking dead," I retorted. "That's probably what you're brother is doing now."

"Maggie, he has to," Joe soothed.

"I don't understand how you all can be so level headed about this," I mumbled.

"If he doesn't react to what happened he's just leaving it open for it to happen again," Joe explained. "It's a territorial thing."

"I gotta bad feeling about all this, Joey," I muttered.

"He'll be fine," Joe said. "We killed off most of B Street, he ain't got no one left to protect him."

"I'm not worried about those fucks," I sighed.

"Then what?" Joe scoffed. "Cops?"

I gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mags, the cops got nothing on Billy, they never do," Joe appeased.

"When's the last time an entire gang's been wiped off the map?" I questioned. "That kinda shit raises questions, Joey, and not the good kind either. They're going to be looking for people to pin this on. Billy's the perfect target."

"Don't worry about shit that might not even fucking happen," Joe suggested.

I didn't reply as I continued looking at the ceiling wishing for the first time that Billy had a television in here instead of just the essentials. I could use a little distraction that was the one thing hospitals did right if you asked me.

"Baby girl?" I heard Bobby shout as the door opened and shut. Big brother was home.

"Hey, Bobby," I whispered sitting up ignoring the pull the stitches gave. Joe continued to sit where he was and for that I was thankful. I've had enough lectures today.

"Let me guess," Bobby growled. "You were there for all of a day and the moment we all leave you alone is when you sign yourself out of the hospital. Sound about right?"

"Well, one of Billy's boys was watching the hospital so…" I trailed off at the warning look Bobby shot me.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Maggie," Bobby snapped. "What part of three transfusions do you not understand?"

"I'm fine!" I retorted. "I'm back here, aren't I?"

"You were stabbed," Bobby fumed.

"And it isn't the first time, now is it, Bobby?" I hissed. "The hospital did there job let me do mine."

"I can't believe Billy would actually let you do this," Bobby shook his head.

"_Let?"_ I growled my voice turning icy. "I'm not a child, _Robert_. Nobody let's me do anything. I do what I need to do to survive end of story. Class dismissed."

"You're still a kid, Margaret," Bobby snapped.

"Can you two not do this now?" Joe asked. "She shouldn't be arguing with people like this. Not now."

"You're right," Bobby sighed. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"Woo-wee," I sighed.

I don't know why people were so wound up about me staying in a hospital. I was resting in the dark after Joe had left. It was then I realized and felt ridiculously slow for not realizing it sooner. How the fuck could I not have known? They were trying to keep me in the hospital until the B Street problem had been resolved. And I had thrown a wrench into their little plans. Ooh, I was going to kill Billy fucking Darley. I sat up in bed and stood up on shaky feet. My body still felt groggy from the hospital stay however short it was. I wasn't waiting long as I hear loud combat boots stomping down the hallway opening the door and closing it quietly.

"You did it didn't you?" I demanded as soon as I felt him move closer into the bedroom.

"You should be sleeping," Billy growled.

"Did you do it?" I demanded.

"Yes," Billy sighed.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked.

"No, Maggie," Billy grumbled. "And you should be fucking sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep," I muttered.

"Did you even try?" Billy retorted sharply.

"Not when my boyfriend is out doing god knows what," I muttered. "What if something happened to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Billy snapped. "Come on, Maggie, you need to sleep. You're body needs to rest."

"I can't!" I shouted.

"Why the fuck not?" Billy demanded.

"I don't want the goddamned nightmares, that's why!" I groaned. "Is that so bad?"

"You told me the nightmares stopped," Billy hissed.

"Why the fuck would I say that?" I scoffed. "I wish they stop but I know they never will."

"You need to sleep," Billy repeated. "Nothing's going to hurt you when I'm around."

"Billy, you can't just tell the nightmares to stop," I sighed.

"Just call me your guard dog," Billy grinned crookedly.

"More like rapid pit bull," I teased.

"Nice, Maggie, really nice," Billy laughed.

I raised my eyebrow as Billy closed the distance between us slipping off his pants and shirt in his wake. When he came to a stop only a few centimeters away from me he only had on some dark blue boxer shorts. I blushed despite my best intentions as Billy cupped my face. I nuzzled against his palm as he gently rubbed his thumb against my chin. He applied gentle pressure pushing my face up to met his eager lips.

Billy dominated the kiss pushing my mouth open as his tongue darted in. I moaned as he pushed me flush against him. My ribs screamed in protest but I ignored the pain: desire overwhelming everything else. Billy began stepping forward and I walked backward his lips never leaving mine. Suddenly I found myself trapped against the wall. I grinned against Billy's mouth as I bit down on his lower lip causing a him to bite back a moan. I felt his hands move down from my waist to my ass. He gently lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

I pulled away from the kiss lowering my head to suck on his neck causing him to groan against me as he pulled me back up. His kisses became more passionate and I felt more peaceful than the last time we were like this.

It felt like fire was rushing through my veins setting everything up in a fiery blaze. I gasped from lack of oxygen as my head spun. Billy didn't seem to put out by my need to breath instead moving down to the hollow of my neck. His facial hair tickled the sensitive skin as he bit and licked it. I moaned my hips jolting forward. Billy's hands suddenly found the base of my shirt slipping under the fabric rubbing my stomach and the small of my back. As his hands slip higher my shirt became bunched up before Billy finally pulled it off.

I kissed him again as the shirt hit the floor. Suddenly finding myself in only a bra and a pair of shorts I wasn't freaked out or overwhelmed at all. I was, however, overwhelmed by the craving to feel my skin against his. Billy's nimble fingers were moving around my torso seemingly ghosting over all of the new skin exposed to his eyes and touch. He bit down on my shoulder and I let out a small gasp as a little bit of pain roared in time with my desire. He soothed the area with his tongue before doing the same thing to the other side. I felt his hands at the back of my bra: fingers fumbling with the clasp. I leaned away from him, my back against the wall as I unclasped my bra myself. I felt him gaze hungrily at me as the bra slipped from my shoulders.

He spun us around walking us back to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and his boxers on the way to bed. He dropped me gently in the center as he rested in between my legs, his arms holding himself up on either side of my head. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on. My body shook with anticipation. This wasn't going to be like anything I had ever experienced before because I actually wanted it and Billy wasn't forcing himself on me.

For as violent as Billy Darley could be he was very gentle for me taking his time and easing in slowly. I moaned as he filled me entirely before he began to rock back and forth. I moaned my legs still wrapped around his waist and my nails dug into his shoulders. I bucked against him as my orgasm hit. A few tears trickled down my face as Billy collapsed next to me. He slid up resting against the headboard and pulled me up with him so my head rested against his chest. I felt him move before I smelled the scent of cigarettes. I fell asleep to the thrumming of his heart.

When I awoke the next morning every single muscle and nerve ending seemed to scream in pain. I let out a small moan cuddling closer into Billy's side. I could tell he was awake but I didn't feel like greeting the real world just yet.

"Maggie?" Billy whispered tenderly. "Wake up."

"Hmm," I protested.

"Come on, Mags," Billy growled. "It's eleven fucking thirty."

"Five more minutes," I sighed.

"I guess you don't want to go to school then?" Billy laughed.

"Fuck school," I grumbled. "Sleeping."

I felt Billy move out from under me and settled for wrapping my arms around a pillow. Suddenly I found the covers being yanked off and a sharp smack on my ass. I let out a squeak of surprise as I rocketed up before immediately collapsing back onto the bed. Yeah, I definitely needed some pain killers.

"What's wrong?" Billy demanded when he saw me wince in pain.

"Need pain killers," I groaned. "Jesus."

"Maybe last night wasn't the best idea when you just got out of the hospital," Billy replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Ya think?" I moaned.

"Here, baby," Billy said holding up a glass of water and two small pills.

I popped the pills quickly drinking the entire glass of water before getting out of bed. I walked across the room to the closet pulling out a simple white tee shirt and hip huggers. I put on my lucky boots with the knife sheaths before making my way to the bathroom. I lifted the shirt up in the mirror and noticed that everything looked much better. The bruises were beginning to fade as well. The cuts on my face were more noticeable and so were my swollen lips.

I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen where Billy was drinking a glass of milk. I grabbed a coffee cup and pouring a quick cup of coffee with nothing in it. Billy and Joe had always made fun of my love for coffee completely straight but I never understood putting anything else in it. It was good just the way it was.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked coming to stand behind me.

"A lot better," I grinned.

"You should be going back to school soon, Maggie," Billy sighed. "You wanna graduate on fucking time don't you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Yet school was the last thing on my mind. How the fuck could I worry about school when things like gang wars were just waiting for me at home? I didn't want to go to school all bruised to hell either. I knew that my mind couldn't take school when my heart was worrying about everything else. I knew that Joey could handle school by himself until I returned.

"Stop worrying about things out of your control," Billy sighed.

"I can worry about whatever I want to," I retorted.

"Mags, it isn't healthy," Billy growled.

"Neither's smoking but that's never fucking stopped you," I grumbled.

"Just fucking stop, Maggie," Billy ordered. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

I didn't say anything just shivering as the finality of Billy's words rushed over me. Somehow I knew that it didn't matter what Billy said something was looming in the distance something a lot worse then the small rival gangs in Southie.


	9. Shot Down in Flames

**Chapter Nine: Shot Down in Flames**

"_Only the dead have seen the end of war." -Plato_

There was an unexpected fall out from Tim Deegan's death. It had only been a week since Billy had presumably killed him and one day since his body was finally found. The news reporters had a field day proclaiming that Southie was once again in gang related turmoil. If only they knew that B Street had been dissolved any old messengers remaining had been sucked into the Mercenaries.

What was surprising, however, was when Tim Deegan's murder made national news that when police really started breathing down people's necks. Apparently Tim's father was a senator and while Tim, was the black sheep of the family his murder was very bad. At least Senator Deegan would get the sympathy vote next election that had to count for something.

Once again Billy was nowhere to be found when I woke up this morning. I sighed banging around in the kitchen looking for a cup so that I could actually have a cup of coffee. Joe came stumbling out of his room a few minutes later in only boxer shorts and a wife beater. His hair was sticking up every which way, which caused me to laugh. That and the glazed still-wish-I-was-sleeping expression was hilarious.

"I like you better when you're not a morning person," Joe rasped. "Normally we're the ones who have to pry you outta bed."

"um-hm," I smirked. "Not today though. Today's the day I'm off of bed rest and can finally get out of this fucking apartment."

"Who would've thought I'd see you happy to go to school," Joe shook his head.

"Like you're any better, hypocrite," I retorted.

I made a sound of triumph a few minutes after when I finally located the coffee cups. I set two on the counter and then poured Joe and I a cup.

"You seen Billy?" I asked.

"Nope." Joe responded. "Why?"

"He's not here, normally he waits until we go to school to leave," I shrugged.

"Probably had some business to take care of or some shit," Joe muttered.

"I guess so," I sighed. "I'm going to go grab some air. I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Joe laughed making a shooing motion with his hand.

I let out a small smile walking to the hallway and grabbing my messenger bag while slipping on my shoes. I walked down the flights of stairs savoring the feeling of being able to move without worrying about any stitches coming loose. Ah, free at last. I leaned against the apartment building's wall as I struck up a cigarette. My nicotine addiction was completely the Darley brother's fault. Both were walking fucking chimneys so I figured that smoking it myself was a lot better than breathing it second hand. I didn't smoke half as much as they did. Most normal people couldn't.

"Are you Ms. Dolan?" A business woman asked. Her mocha skin looked well-rested and her business suit had no wrinkles in it.

"Yeah," I grunted. "So?"

"My name is Detective Jessica Wallis," The African American woman greeted not at all turned off by my attitude.

"I'm not talking to no cops," I snorted flicking the cigarette to the ground.

I watched her perfect faux-friendly smile falter a second before being snapped right back on.

"It will only take a moment of your time, Ms. Dolan," Jessica Wallis replied. "I just have a few questions."

"If it'll get you to go away then fine," I retorted roughly.

"You were in the hospital two weeks ago, that correct?" Jessica Wallis questioned. "You're also in a relationship with William Darley?"

"Yes to both," I sighed.

"Do you know anything about the death of Timothy Deegan?" Jessica Wallis asked.

"Nope," I shrugged. "Only know what the news tells me."

"Hmmm," Jessica Wallis sighed. "Do you know where William Darley was on the night of August 27, 2007?"

"He was home with me," I replied easily.

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he slammed open the apartment buildings door.

"If you'll excuse me Detective I have school," I grinned politely before tugging Joe along.

"Detective?" Joe mumbled.

I rolled my eyes before explaining to Joe exactly what had happened, who that woman was, and what she was asking about.

"Shit," Joe muttered as we climbed the steps of the school. "Billy's going to be pissed. Cops ain't supposed to bother you."

"Oh, please, they've been bothering me since the day I was born," I scoffed.

"You think that will matter to Billy?" Joe laughed.

"Fucking overprotective," I muttered.

Not that I was really cursing Billy's protective streak but when it might get someone killed then I had a problem with it. I loved that Billy was always willing to fight my battles but sometimes I just wanted to settle things my way. Was that really too much to ask? I'm not some defenseless little girl that you see on the OC or Laguna Beach. My life hasn't been easy and at that point it was actually better that I was about defend myself.

It also sort of bothered me that Billy's very presence had a pull in my life. Like if this person talked to me they would end up at the bottom of a river or if a cop asked me a simple question there would be major problems. It didn't surprise me that the police figured it out it was Mercenary/B Street related violence. I mean you'd have to be blind, deaf, and stupid not to know about the Mercenary's rivalry with B Street and vice versa.

I chose at that moment to just shrug off everything and just focus on school. A normal activity for kids who shouldn't be that worried about anything, right? Well, I guess in Southie it was a whole 'nother story. Joe and I walked to our lockers and pulled out what we would need for the day. We made our walk into senior English. The teacher gave me an odd look but I brushed it off. I walked to the back of the room and sat down on my desk.

Class had barely started and already I was getting pretty annoyed with everyone. I mean why wouldn't they stop looking at me? Most of the bruises had faded and I know for a fact I've come to this shit hole with worse. I was getting more and more flustered until I finally realized why when we only had five minutes left of class.

"I'm sure everyone is as happy as I am that Maggie is okay," Ms.Todd said out of nowhere.

I suddenly felt thirty sets of eyes on me and I felt like growling. I shot an accusing glare at Joe who had the decency to look away guiltily. I was going to kill him. Thankfully the bell rang soon after that I walked to my next class just going through school in a daze. It was then I realized that there was a familiar face that I hadn't seen.

"Danny!" I shouted in the very crowded hallway at the end of the day weaving through people as though they weren't moving at all.

"Maggie?" Danny turned. "You're okay!"

Before I could say a word Danny's arms curled around me in a bone crushing hug. I let out a little squeak as I was lifted in the air before being placed back on the ground.

"Danny, where's Taryn?" I asked.

I felt a chill race up my spine as Danny avoided eye contact with me. I grabbed his shoulders attempting to meet his gaze.

"Danny, what is it?" I demanded.

"Cabot," Danny swallowed. "He went after Taryn last night. She's not doing so good, Mags. Maggie! No! Come back!"

My eyes flashed angrily as I turned on me heel walking straight to my locker and grabbing my backpack without waiting for Joey to get out of his last class. I jogged out the steps of PS 116 and walked as fast as I could back to the apartment. I stormed through the apartment minutes later throwing my bag down on the ground as I searched for a gun. I knew that Billy had some here he had too. I finally found one under his couch and then walked back into the street.

People swerved to get out of my way as I walked down the familiar streets of Boston toward the home. Mr. Cabot had just signed his death sentence there was no way I was going to let him even touch anyone else again. I slammed through the opening of the home knowing that almost everyone would be out of it except for the one I needed to see.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mr. Cabot exploded coming down the stairs to see me standing in the foyer.

"You hurt my best friend," I growled. "I'm here to hurt you."

"You're kidding, right?" Mr. Cabot laughed coming down the stairs to stand right in front of me. "A little stray like you? Little Miss tough guy because she thinks someone loves her?"

I knew that this was the standard talk for Mr. Cabot making people feel bad and stuff by talking to us all like that but honestly it didn't do anything except piss me off. How many times did he talk to the little kids like that? My friends? Anger akin to liquid fire surged through my veins causing me to push the gun into Cabot's throat as I shoved him into a wall. He eyes widened dramatically as he took in the fact that I was defending myself. Holding the gun in one hand I punched him right in the nose with my other fist. His nose shattered on impact. I kicked him in the balls before punching him in the throat.

I allowed him to slid down the wall as I kicked him a few times just getting all my frustration out on him. He was just like every other foster father I ever had and now I would actually kill him not just have cop out. He didn't deserve to take another breath.

**Billy's Point of View**

I was going to fucking kill Heco. Just we'd known each other since we were fucking small didn't mean he could light-bag me. I was fuming as I stormed through the apartment lighting a cigarette before opening the doors of the balcony. I could see all of Southie from this balcony.

For a few minutes I had some peace and quiet. Though I wouldn't mind having some alone time with Maggie. That girl was fucking insane and stubborn as hell. I still remember the fourteen year old Maggie proving that even back then that she didn't walk so much as she crashed into things.

_There were so many strays in and around the area surrounding Bones' shop and house. They all had different ways of coping with their situations. Some got angry and then others were afraid of anyone and everythin. I had thought I'd seen them all before I started seeing a small little red head sneaking out of the second floor every night. I didn't make much of it. The girl couldn't have been more the eleven but she had some serious sneaking out skills._

_It was the day that school was set to start and I was trying to get Joey out before Bones' woke up. Today was the day that I was going to tell him that Joe and I were moving to our own place. Somehow Bones' had found out before I told him because he was waiting for us as we got ready for school. He smacked us both screaming and yelling at us all the way out of the door. I ordered Joe to move ahead as we came out to the front yard._

_I almost stopped walking as I saw the girl that had been sneaking out of the homes window every night. It was obvious she had heard us as her posture was completely rigid. Bones' carried on for a few more minutes before waddling his fat ass away from the both of us. I was about to turn to see if Joe was okay when I saw the girls dark blue eyes watching me suspiciously. _

"_What the fuck are you looking at?" I snarled._

_Instead of flinching back her dark blue eyes just narrowed and she gave me a very nasty look. A look that indicated that she was clearly questioning my intelligence without a word._

"_I'm waiting for the bus," She shrugged. "Sorry for intruding on your wonderful family time."_

_I could see the sarcasm dripping off every word as she turned her back as she looked up and down the street. Joe attempted to grab my arm but I pushed him away closing the distance between us and pushed her against the fence holding one hand against her throat. I saw fear flicker in her eyes before it was suddenly gone and she was glaring at me coldly._

"_Billy!" I heard Joe yelp._

"_You don't know who you're fucking with, bitch," I hissed._

_She gave a small smirk as if she did know who I was and everything about me. She also didn't attempt to squirm just grabbed my wrist more to keep herself stable then to push me away._

"_Can you let me go?" She asked calmly. "My bus is here."_

_I placed her back on the floor confusion overwhelming my senses completely. I watched as she walked onto the bus that was for the high school. I could've sworn that she was eleven I mean she was just so tiny._

"_Joey, tell me everything about that girl." I ordered before pushing my brother in the direction of the school bus._

I smirked at the memory of my first run in with the girl that I would soon learn was Maggie Dolan. She became fast friends with Joey and soon she was sleeping here more then back home. I don't remember what changed my idea about here. All I knew was she would be my girl one day.

**Joe Darley's Point of View**

I was going to kill Danny. Why the fuck did he have to go and tell Maggie about Taryn? She would've found out eventually but truth be told I was worried about Maggie. She wasn't thinking the way she normally did and she was fresh out of the ICU. When Danny told me that Maggie had stormed out of the school when he told her I was worried. I was hoping beyond hope that she was at the apartment just sitting there.

I ran up the stairs and through the doors stopping to check for my best friend. When it became apparent that she wasn't there I looked for all of our guns. I didn't even know that Billy was home as I ran all around the apartment checking the secret hiding places before I found one that was empty.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Joey?" Billy demanded as I looked under the couch where the pistol was missing.

"Have you seen Maggie?" I demanded.

"No, she was in school," Billy replied. "Why?"

"She's going after Cabot," I moaned. "He hurt Taryn and she'll kill him."

"She ain't gonna kill him," Billy scoffed.

"There's a gun missing," I retorted.

Billy eyes widened as his nose flared. Apparently that didn't sit too well with my older brother as he got on his cell phone calling the boys together within the next minute. It was clear what was going to happen if we were too late then we'd hid the body and if we were early then he'd probably be dead anyway.

Once all the boys were at the apartment we tore ass towards the home. The mustangs skidded too a stop in the driveway as we all ran up to the front door. I saw that the door was kicked in and I couldn't help but think we were too late. I ran in right after Billy to see Maggie holding a gun right at Cabot's throat the angry in her eyes might have well had been it's own living entity.

**Maggie's Point of View**

I don't know how long I stood with the gun over Cabot's cowering body. Funny for someone who was such a bully he certainly couldn't take it as well as he could give it. I smacked him once again with the butt of the pistol before I suddenly heard the two mustangs. I let out a small growl of anger kicking him repeatedly before I turned the gun off safety and aimed it between his eyes.

I saw Billy out of the corner of my eye and saw him moving closer but I didn't release my grip on the gun. Joe grabbed me around the waist pulling me up and away from Cabot's form as Billy came closer.

"You hurt my girlfriend," He growled. "You hurt her friend. You just signed you own death sentence."

"No, please," Cabot pleaded near tears.

Billy managed to find one of Cabot's guns in the hall closest. He grabbed it with his shirt making sure none of his prints were on it as he forced it into Cabot's hand and then holding it hard against his temple.

"Pull the trigger," Billy ordered.

"Please," Cabot cried. "I have a wife."

"She's better off without you," Billy hissed. "Pull. That. FUCKING! Trigger!"

I looked on anxiously as Cabot's finger twitched over the trigger. Was he actually going to listen to Billy or was he going to take advantage of the gun in his hand. My jaw dropped as Cabot actually pulled the trigger firing a bullet into his own skull.

"Leave him," Billy growled. "Let's go."

I felt Billy's hand wrap tightly around my arm as he pulled me out the door. My mind was going in twenty different directions. Were people really that afraid of Billy that they would rather kill themselves then get on the wrong side of Billy Darley? Despite everything I felt bad for Mrs. Cabot she was a generally nice person who didn't deserve to come home to her husbands apparent suicide.

I was shoved in the front seat of the mustang as Billy raced back to the apartment. He was pissed that much was obvious from the very look on his face to his grip on the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes glancing out of the window as I watched Southie blur together until he turned sharply into the apartment complex. I didn't wait for Billy to yank me out of the car instead I walked up to the apartment by myself and then waited for Billy and Joe. But, boy, was I in for a surprise! Not only did Joe and Billy come upstairs but all the Mercenaries did and even Bobby made a surprise appearance.

"I'm not apologizing," I snapped. "I protected family, Billy. Just like you would do."

"You don't go out in broad-fucking-daylight and try to blow someone's brains out!" Billy retorted sharply.

"Talk about casting the first stone," I scoffed. "How many people have you killed?"

"I don't go around waving guns everywhere scaring people!" Billy snapped.

"Don't be so naïve," I growled. "You so do scare people."

"What if he had hurt you, huh?" Billy demanded. "What then? We don't know where you are? Would we have found you on time?"

"You found me just fucking fine with everything going the way I wanted it too!" I shouted. "That guys been hurting my family for way to fucking long! I'm sick of it, Billy, and I was going to stop it one way or another."

"You don't risk yourself," Billy scolded.

"You're telling me you wouldn't do that if it were me in that hospital?" I growled. "Or Joey? Or Bodie? That's fucking bullshit, Billy!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Bobby demanded looking to Billy and then back to me.

"Nothing," I muttered.

I was not going to play this game. I didn't do anything wrong. The bastard had hurt Taryn and that was why I was there. He would know exactly how much he fucked up before I left. Trouble was that Billy showed up way ahead of schedule.

"You're not me!" Billy growled ignoring Bobby's question completely.

"I might not be but I'm not running to you for everything little fucking thing!" I laughed without meaning it. "I have a spine and I can stand up for myself."

"You don't fucking get it," Billy shouted. "You think being a fucking stray prepares you for any of this shit? It doesn't! This is a whole new world."

"Being a _stray_ has kept me alive, Darley," I warned. "And I have done just fine on my own."

Billy's nostrils flared as the skin around this neck began to turn a dark red. His hands were clenched into fist and he was glaring at me as he took a few steps closer to me.

"Guys," Joe groaned. "Come on."

"Someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Bobby demanded.

"Cabot went after Taryn," Joe explained.

"Who the fuck is Cabot?" Bobby growled.

"He owns half of the home," I replied, "or well, he use to."

"You need to fucking thing before you act," Bobby growled.

"I was fine!" I retorted. "He didn't even touch me."

"You tell us before you pull shit like this," Billy growled.

"I'm not doing this," I scoffed.

Before anyone could think about what I said I walked out of the apartment and didn't look back once even as they began to call after me. I was going to visit Taryn and truly see how bad she actually was. The hospital they were keeping her was St. Vincent's a small hospital that was just on the edge of Mercenary territory.

I went into the elevator and moved up to the ICU. When I got into Taryn's room I smothered a sob. Her entire face was bruised and she had wires in all over here. I crept closer unable to stop the tears as I saw how bad of a condition she was in.

"Taryn, I'm so sorry," I whimpered dropping into the bright orange hospital chair by her bed.

She didn't say a word instead she grabbed my hand gripping it tightly in her own.

"I got him, Tare," I whispered. "He isn't going to hurt anyone else ever again."

She nodded her head a small movement that I almost missed. Her light blue eyes snapped open looking at me. Her blond hair was pulled away from her face as she tried to move. A small silent cry came out of her mouth.

"Don't be sorry," Taryn rasped softly. "Not your fault."

"Tare…" I started.

"You got him," Taryn gasped. "That's all that matters. He won't get to the little ones now."

"Hey, Tare!" Joe exclaimed coming into her room. He seemed happy to see us before his eyes narrowed at the surroundings. "They put you in a fuckin ward?"

"Joey," Taryn groaned. "It was all I could afford."

"That's bullshit, Tare, people die in wards," Joe growled.

"Joseph Darley you will not cause trouble in this hospital," Taryn snapped .

I laughed at the startled expression on Joe's face as Taryn put him in his place. He looked suddenly more docile after that. He pulled up another chair and sat down looking at Taryn. It suddenly dawned at me that I had no idea that Joey and Taryn were friends or were even knew each other outside of me. I then noticed that he hadn't freaked out on her when she called him Joseph not even I had that luxury. Aw, my little Joey was growing up! I gave him a look and he glared at me before looking at Taryn.

"I'll give you two some space," I snickered after they had been ogling each other for over five minutes. "It's great to see you up and about, Tare."

"Thanks, Maggie," Taryn whispered. "For everything."

"Just get better, okay?" I replied. "Ain't gonna want to stay in this hospital forever."

"Unlike some people I know I can stay in hospitals until they release me," Taryn teased.

"Ha-ha," I grumbled. "Fuckin smartass."

Taryn gave me a small smile before I walked out of the door.

I was nervous about my two best friends dating but honestly I knew that Joey would treat her better then most people around the neighborhood. The Darley's might've had a fucked up past but Billy had raised his little brother right. Joe wouldn't dream of raising his hand toward a women like his father did to his mother. If for the only reason then to avoid his brother's wrath.

I made my way back home noticing that Heco's car was gone and it seemed as though most of the boys were gone. I crept back inside as quietly as I could. I was not about to have another argument with Billy in front of all the Mercenaries talk about being disrespectful. But if there was one person he'd let get away with disrespect it was probably me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Billy growled appearing at our bedroom door.

"Went to see Taryn, you know, the girl who apparently isn't worth shit to you," I couldn't help but reply.

I'd be an idiot not to notice how Billy's jaw clenched as he shot me a warning look. I sighed in apology and Billy's glare seemed to decrease a little bit. I knew he was still mad about the risk I took. I guess he didn't like to even chance the risk of loosing me, even though he knew I couldn't handle loosing him.

"I'm sorry," Billy grumbled. "Just don't go all postal on us and not answer your phone. You had Joey scared shitless."

"I was gonna kill him, Billy," I confessed. "Without a second thought."

Billy didn't look surprised at all by my confession. If anything he seemed pretty proud of me. That was Southie's twisted reality it truly was survival of the fittest, killed or be killed. Billy knew I could kill if I ever needed to. I think he had read my file at some point in time because he always seemed to know what I was about to do right before I did it too bad I didn't have that ability as well. As I was reflecting I failed to notice Billy coming closer before wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"So what happened this morning?" Billy suddenly asked

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling away from him to look him in the eyes.

"I heard there was a detective that was botherin you?" Billy prodded.

"She was just askin a couple questions," I replied. "Nothing more."

"About what?" Billy's eyes darkened.

"About Deegan's murder. Where you were that night and stuff like that," I replied.

"Where did you say I was?" Billy demanded.

"Killing Deegan," I deadpanned. "What do you think I wouldn't make something up? I told the bitch you were with me in the hospital all day that you didn't leave once."

"They ain't supposed to bother you," Billy grumbled. "They fucking know better."

"Billy I can handle a few fucking cops it's no big deal." I retorted.

I almost smacked Billy at the glare he kept sending me. I didn't care who honestly hadn't been bothered by the cops in neighborhoods like this? The correct answer was everyone had been bothered by cops and I wasn't an exception. Billy should just let it go because it's in his best interest to fall off the cop radar for a bit. It's in the best interest for everyone.


	10. If You Want Blood You Got It

_Author's Note: I edited the story again to include quotes at the beginning of the chapters. Chapters 1-9 have been edited if you want to check it out. As always please review, especially this chapter. I want to make sure you guys like the direction it's going in._

**Chapter Ten: If You Want Blood (You Got It)**

"_The gates of hell are open night and day; smooth the descent and easy is the way." -Virgil_

It would seem as though whenever I thought my life was finally taking a turn for normalcy karma would come up with a plan to make my life even worse. I had been going to school again if only then to have something to do. Two weeks on bed rest is probably exactly as much fun as it sounds. But I didn't complain because whenever I did Billy would just say that it was either this or the hospital. Billy Darley was an avid believer in tough love when he wanted to be.

I was in the middle of my math class working on a test that I had missed when a blur of movement caught my eye from the hallway. I slammed my pencil down ignoring the curious looks of my classmates as I glared at Joe. He was attempting to flag me out of the class but I stayed where I was. Call me stubborn but I couldn't afford to leave this test.

A text message got me on my feet, "There's something wrong," Joey had written. I shot him a confused look as I gracefully excused myself from class thankful that the teachers were still taking pity on me from my hospital stay.

"What's going on, Joey?" I demanded as I caught up to him in the hallway.

"The entire gang's outside the school right now," Joe growled.

"Why?" I asked.

Joe just shrugged his shoulders as my eyes began to narrow. Nothing brought more attention to Joe and I then when those two mustangs swung by the school with all the Mercenaries gathering around the two cars. It had only happened a couple of times: when gang wars broke out and stuff like that where Billy wanted us protected but it happened enough times that it drew attention to the company I kept. Not that I was ashamed of the Mercenaries but it's sorta hard to duck under the radar when you have well known gang members for friends and family.

I got some stuff out of my locker before following Joe out to the parking lot. What startled me was that only Heco's car was the only one in the lot. Tommy and Bodie were leaning against the side of the car as we came out Heco was at the steering wheel.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Billy's been arrested," Bodie sighed.

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

"They claim they have a witness for Deegan's death," Heco scoffed.

"What's the witnesses name?" Joe smirked.

"We don't know," Tommy grumbled.

"But we'll find out," Heco replied.

"Ain't no motherfucking doubt," Bodie scoffed.

"But Billy want to talk to you," Tommy told me. "To the both of you."

Joe and I exchanged perplexed glances. It wasn't unheard of for Billy to spend a night in the tombs but we both knew that this wouldn't be the get-me-out-of-here talk we had both grown use to. I climbed into the back of Heco's car sitting on Joe's lap, as it was only a four-person car. The ride to the police station wasn't very comfortable there was a bad vibe going on and it just wasn't a fun ride at all. Add to the fact that all the people in the car had been hassled by the police and we were going to a police station…yeah it just wasn't fun.

I got out of the car with Joe right behind me. I climbed up the stairs pulling Joe along side me. Honestly we were coming in here because we wanted to, well we sorta had to but we were in there purposefully. It was decided that I would go in first and then Joe could talk to his brother.

It was an very odd thing to see Billy in those navy blue jumpers that they gave to inmates. It was then I knew that he wouldn't get out of there anytime soon. A rush of anger swelled to the surface. How could he be so selfish? Killing someone not only because he had hurt me but to keep up appearances? It was such crap. I hated how a table separated us as a leering police officer looked through the little door no doubt trying to find something interesting to watch in his miserable little life.

"Maggie," Billy rasped.

"God, Billy, I don't even know what to say to you right now!" I growled.

"Listen, we both knew this was going to happen," Billy began.

"We both knew?" I hissed. "God damn it, Billy, this is exactly why I told you not to!"

"Don't do this, Mags, not now," Billy muttered.

His piercing hazel green eyes seemed pleading and that's what caused any retort to die on my tongue. In all they years that I had known Billy he hadn't pleaded not once. But now he seemed anxious to tell me something…something I probably wouldn't like.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Without me the gang needs a leader," Billy began.

"You know Bodie will look after everything," I soothed.

"I don't want Bodie and I know he doesn't want to lead," Billy sighed. "I have another candidate in mind."

"Joe?" I asked. "He's going to be thrilled Billy!" I grinned.

"It ain't Joe," Billy replied. "Now stop fucking interruptin me."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Billy completely at a loss for words. If it wasn't Joe or Bodie who would it be? Who did Billy trust more then his best friend and his little brother? There wasn't anyone I could think of. Heco was a druggie and unreliable at best. Tommy and Baggy were better at taking orders and so was Dog and everyone else. Who could it be?

"It's you Maggie," Billy stated eyes locking me in place.

My mouth feel open and I knew I must've looked completely idiot but I couldn't help it. Did he just say that he wanted me to be the leader of the Mercenaries of the Underworld? Really?

"How?" I demanded.

"You're smart and you know this world," Billy sighed. "And you know you're qualified."

"You're forgetting something Billy." I sighed. "Mercenaries don't accept girls, remember?"

"There are exceptions to every rule isn't that what you always said?" Billy smirked. "You're that exception."

"Billy the guys won't accept that," I replied. "And you know the won't."

"They better," Billy growled.

"Billy, let Bodie do it," I sighed,

"You can do this, baby," Billy retorted. "And you know you can."

"I'm so mad at you right now," I sighed. "It's not even funny."

"I'll make it up to you, Mags," Billy grumbled. "This ain't really my ideal location."

I gave a small smirk before I got up resting my hand on Billy's before I left the room so that Joe could have time with his brother. Joe gave me a confused glance as he walked through the door of the conference room. Was I really the new leader of the Mercenaries, did that really just happen? I sighed resting my head on my upturned palms. What the hell was going on?

Joe came out a few minutes later clutching a small piece of paper looking extremely confused. I got up and walked with him back to the parking lot it didn't feel right leaving Billy back there but no judge in their right mind was going to post bail. When we came outside only Bodie was waiting for us.

"What happened?" Bodie demanded as soon as he saw us.

"He made Maggie leader," Joe whispered seemingly still in shock.

"You're going to do good things, baby girl," Bodie smiled.

I got into the mustang and listened just barely to Joe and Bodie's conversation. I thought we would be going right back to the apartment where the gang would be waiting for what to do next. Instead Bodie pulled up next to a tattoo parlor. I gave him a confused glance.

"You need a tattoo," Bodie explained. "To show that this isn't some joke."

"I'm not getting that tribal bullshit," I grumbled.

"You just need to get one, baby girl," Bodie soothed. "You know that they knew that you haven't had a tattoo. You get one it means something regardless of what it is."

"Bodie," I sighed.

"Come on, Mags," Joe encouraged "You know you always wanted a tattoo."

I gave a small grin as I walked into the tattoo shop behind Bodie and Joe. The first thing I learned was that my tattoos would be free as the tattoo shop paid Mercenaries to keep them safe. Out of all that tattoos that they had to offer I had to chose something different.

"What do you want?" The person manning the counter asked. "And where?'

"I want that phoenix in between my shoulder blades," I began. "And I want Billy's wrapped around my ring finger."

"Alright," The person manning the counter smiled. "I'm Griffin."

"Mercenary?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Griffin grinned. "Come on back."

I followed after Griffin and leaned on the table. I pulled my hair up and away from where he needed to work. I let out a small yelp at the first incision and then it got better. It didn't hurt, as much as I thought it would, it wasn't an overall pleasant experience either. The one wrapping around my finger hurt a lot more. Four hours later I was fully marked and felt even more confident then I did when I first found out. But all my confidence took a back seat as I heard a lot of voices on the other side of the apartment's door.

"Don't worry about it, Mags," Bodie soothed. "You're going to do amazing."

I looked over at Bodie surprised that he wasn't irritated by being passed up for the role of leader if anything he looked more relived then anything else. I opened the door and walked through the hallway Joe and Bodie flanking me on either side. This could work.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Heco demanded as soon as he saw Bodie and Joe. "They just fucking took him."

"Maggie's running things," Bodie retorted. "And there was a witness."

"Who says?" One of the newer Mercenaries demanded. He was an ex-B Street so he still had an attitude problem.

"Billy fucking said," Bodie snapped.

"How?" The new Mercenary demanded.

"He prepared for this you idiot!" I shouted.

Everyone looked surprised at the balls on this kid before looking at me waiting for my reaction. Most people took Billy's word as law no matter whether or not they agreed with it so contradicting me would contradict Billy something you never wanted to do. I shocked everyone by smiling at the kid before pulling Bodie's gun out of the back of his jeans. I skillfully turned the safety off before aiming at the kid, without hesitation shooting him in the shoulder.

One thing I had learned from Billy was in order to be a leader you had to show them how you could be. Rule number one you didn't take anyone's insults. Rule number two you never let anyone question your motives or decisions. The only people who were exceptions to this rule were Bodie, Joe and I.

"Fuck! You bitch!" Newbie cried his hands flying to his shoulder.

"Does anyone else have any more fucking complaints?" I yelled.

No one said a word and I nodded my head as I shook my head in satisfaction. I switched the gun's safety and handed it back to Bodie.

"Someone put pressure on that," I ordered. "And stop crying I only skimmed your shoulder. But let this be a warning. Question me, insult me again, and I won't shoot your shoulder. Understand me?"

"Yeah," Everyone replied.

"Good," I smiled.

"Every one get to work!" Bodie ordered.

Once most of the Mercenaries left I deflated. Joe pulled me to his chest and I gladly accepted the embrace. I really couldn't believe that Billy trusted me: an eighteen-year-old girl to lead an entire gang. The gang was like my family don't get me wrong but the thought of fully grown men listening to me was a little disconcerting.

"I want to see him," I said. "I need to see him."

"You just saw him," Joe retorted.

I gave Joe a warning look and he had the decency to tighten the hold in his hug. His own way of apologizing for being a guy.

"Then lets go, baby girl," Bodie replied.

I followed him and Joe out of the apartment and down to where Billy's car waited. Joe had the keys so it was Joe who drove us down to the local precinct. When we got there I climbed out of the car waiting for Bodie and Joe before making my way back up the steps. Knowing that I was here to see Billy didn't stop my hands from getting clammy. I had no decent memories of police stations.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A policeman said.

"I would like to see Billy Darley," I questioned politely.

"Uh," The policeman started.

"I know he's just been processed but, please, can this count as his one phone call or something?" I pleaded.

"Sure," The policeman sighed. "I'll bring him into one of the open interrogation rooms."

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

"Follow me," The policeman ordered.

I did as I was told walking into one of the open rooms. I sat down in one of the chairs and began drumming my fingers against the table. A few minutes later Billy emerged wearing an irritated look. He was completely shackled wearing the same jumper from earlier that morning. They shoved him down into the opposite chair and left the room leaving the door open slightly.

"Billy," I whispered.

"Everything's going to be okay, Maggie," Billy sighed.

"How could you do this to me?" I demanded.

"You can handle things, Maggie, don't you fucking let anyone else or you tell you otherwise," Billy growled. "You can run things."

"I shot someone today," I groaned. "That's not running things."

"What?" Billy asked.

"One of the new ones," I muttered. "Called me a bitch and I shot him in the shoulder."

"That's my girl," Billy praised. "You didn't kill him but you showed your authority."

"Yeah," I sighed. "You said there was a witness?"

"Why?" Billy asked.

"They can't prosecute without their main witnesses can they?"

"Baby, I don't know," Billy sighed. "But I know who would."

"So, do I." I grinned.

Before Billy could say another word I got out of my chair and moved across the table. I held out Billy's hands that were still shackled to a chain that led to his feet. I pulled a hairpin out of my hair and inserted it into the spring lock. They sprang open in a few minutes. I had to be more careful then normal to shackle him back up before I left so that I would be able to visit.

"Too damn smart," Billy smirked.

Billy reached out cupping my face in his hands. I nuzzled into his palms and locked eyes with him. I kissed him softly and he answered back with more force. I returned the gesture allowing him access to my mouth. After a few minutes we came up for air. I heard them coming down the hallway and quickly snapped the handcuffs back on him.

"If it was anyone else I'd kill them," Billy growled playfully. "But with you it's just kinky."

"Shut up, Billy," I rolled my eyes.

"Miss?" A cop asked. "Time to leave."

"Okay," I muttered. "Bye, Billy. I love you."

"Love you too," Billy whispered.

I gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the interrogation room and out into the sunny Boston afternoon. I slid on my sunglasses feeling slightly better after seeing Billy. Although it still didn't make sense. Billy ha spent so much time trying to keep me out of the Mercenaries and suddenly I'm not only in the loop, I'm starting it? It was a little much to take in. I knew that Bodie and Joe would be supportive and although I really wanted Billy too, they'd have to suffice for now. Of course I knew the trouble I had ahead of me but I had ideas. Almost as if the fates were actually being slightly nice to me, my phone rang.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are the rumors true?" A feminine voice demanded.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," I smirked. "Trinity Scott, how've you been?"

"A lot better then you have, apparently," Trinity mused.

"I'd say," I groaned.

"Well what is happening to the Mercenaries?" Trinity asked.

"I'm running it," I mumbled.

"You shittin me?" Trinity laughed. "Wow. What happened to that no girl bullshit?"

"They decided that the rules will be suspended for now," I explained. "Which leads me to ask…"

"Are you asking me to join up?" Trinity questioned.

"Of course, Trin, you're the biggest badass I know," I scoffed.

"You still working outta Boston?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, you into moving up a ways?" I laughed.

"Of course," Trinity whooped. "Give me five hours."

"Be here by nine tonight," I ordered. "There's a bar called Four Roses it's in our territory."

"I'll be there," Trinity replied.

She disconnected the line and I gave a small grin to my phone. I had met Trinity Scott when I was locked up in Juvie. She was in there for shooting a cop she had been there for two years when I moved in. She was only two years older then me but she seemed impressed when I gave her my track record. We became fast friends and when she finally got out of prison we had stayed in touch so much so that she knew almost everything about my life in Boston.

"What did you do?" Joe asked seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"What do you mean what did I do?" I asked.

"You have that I-finally-did-what-I-wanted-to-do look," Joe replied.

"I just extended an invitation," I replied.

"To who?" Joe groaned.

"One of my friends from Juvie," I grinned. "She knows what she's doing."

"Billy won't like that," Joe sighed.

"Billy, put me in charge," I shrugged. "If I can be a leader Trinity can be a member."

"Mags," Joe grumbled.

"She's a hacker and she knows more about weapons then anyone up here," I stated. "We need her."

Joe gave me a resigned look almost as if he wasn't sure another girl would fit the Mercenary template but if anyone could it was Trinity. As Joe and I walked back to the apartment I realized with an sudden jolt that if Billy wasn't here who would be doing drop offs for Bones. I tried to brush off the thought but it didn't work. I needed to know who would be doing the pick-ups because I'd be damned if the Mercenaries fell out of the economic loop.

I almost didn't want to go back to the apartment not with knowing that Billy wouldn't be sleeping next to me tonight or even tomorrow night. No, Billy's future was looking at the concrete walls of a cell unless I found those witnesses. It wasn't going to be that hard after all I have a lot of hacker friends. And the Boston Police Database? The easiest hack in the world.

I walked behind Joe into the apartment wanting nothing more then to sleep until Billy got back. But, my plans were interrupted when Joe stopped short a look of horror adorning his features.

"Anyone want to tell me why there no one is putting time on the perfectly good corners I gave you?" A voice growled.

I knew of only one voice that would bring Joey to have the reaction of absolute horror. The one voice that gave the Mercenaries at least have of their corners. Bones Darley, live and in the flesh.

"Where's Nazi?" Bones demanded of his youngest.

"He got arrested earlier this morning," I explained.

I felt Joe grab my wrist tightly. I knew what that signal meant don't say another word. Bones' beady eyes seemed to gaze over everything especially me.

"Where is he, slut?" Bones demanded.

"He was arrested for a murder," Joe whispered grip on my wrist still uncomfortably tight.

My attempts to shake Joe off were utterly hopeless as Bones' jerked his large body into a standing position.

"Well, ain't he the lucky one?" Bones' mused. "Call the gang of fags and tell them to put a few hours on the perfectly good corner I gave them."

"Okay," Joe agreed obviously wanting nothing more then to avoid his father for the rest of his life.

"And you," Bones' eyes narrowed to find mine. "You running things?"

"Yes," I replied.

"You better not fucking light-bag me, Junkie," Bones' snarled. "You think I don't know what you were?"

"That was a long time ago," I sighed.

"I'll be watching you, slut," Bones' growled.

And with that he pushed past Joe and I out the door. I looked around completely stunned by the course of events. The first was how exactly did Bones get into the apartment. And what was even worse how quickly he accepted me as a leader. What was with these people? Am I only one who thought that was fucking nuts?

"Call the boys tell them I want to meet them at the Four Roses in two hours," I ordered.

"Alright," Joe smirked.

I nodded to myself as I walked further into the apartment that seemed almost empty without Billy. I was going to get him out of the tombs if it was the last thing I did. Fortunately Trinity was good at hacking so we'd have the names of the witnesses in no time flat. All I had to do was wait which was a lot easier then it sounded. My mind was going hundreds of miles per minute and there was no way it was slowing down enough for any homework I might have had.

I knew Billy would want both Joe and I to continue you school but I knew that he and I weren't moving from the gang's sight until everything was settled and the true leader was back in his proper place.

I wondered only vaguely while changing my clothes to go to the bar if the boys knew how nervous I was. How I thought I wasn't ready for this. I wondered if it mattered to them that suddenly the girlfriend of their true boss was ordering them around despite the age difference. Most of them being around Billy's age, which left me as the young one, ordering them around. I wondered how all of this was going to work and how long I'd have to make it work.

By the time I emerged both Bodie and Joe were talking in the kitchen seemingly okay with everything. They both turned to me as they heard the bedroom door closed. I knew they were both use to seeing me in more clothing I didn't typically wear on a daily basis. Right now I was pretty tame wearing only my black pleated mini skirt and a black tank top. I had on my knee-high boots with the built in knife sheaths. My little pocketknife and the one that I had to pull on our me were content and safe.

I followed Joe and Bodie out of the apartment making sure that the lock latched behind me. As I walked down the street in between Bodie and Joe I couldn't help but feel not only incredibly short but also extremely alone. All of this just felt wrong without Billy there. But I shrugged it off. I had survived without Billy Darley for almost fourteen years I could do it again…I hoped.

I pushed through the doors of the Four Roses managing to get in front of both Bodie and Joe. I felt Joe right behind me as he waved down Sammy for the bottle of Jack and beer. Regardless of what today brought it was still going to be business as usual.

We were all sitting around shooting back shots when the door to the Four Roses slammed open. I watched as my boys' eyes bulged. I knew without looking that Trinity Scott had arrived. She had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She had a zebra print halter-top under a leather jacket. Her low-slung jeans showed her hipbones. Her hair was still as short as I remember and the tattoo of a goldfish was still on the back of her neck.

"I'm looking for Margaret Dolan!" Trinity shouted.

That wasn't Trin's best idea as the entire table of boys suddenly went from drooling to defensive. Guns were suddenly pointing at Trinity from all different directions. Her only retort was to raise when slender brow as her gaze finally landed on me.

"Well, well, well," Trinity Scott smirked looking down at me. "Little sister all grown up."

"Guys, back off," I ordered. As I jumped over the table to hug Trinity.

"How you doin, kid?" Trinity asked.

"Okay," I replied.

"Bullshit," Trinity muttered her slight British accent making it sound slightly less antagonistic then it was meant to be.

"Guys," I called after giving Trinity a warning look. "This is Trinity Scott, she'll be helping us for a while."

"What Maggie means is that I'm one of you," Trinity smirked.

"What?" Most of the guys roared. "No way. Are you crazy?"

"I said she's one of us she's one of us, you fucking get that?" I growled. "Just because I don't have a gun on hand don't mean that the same rules don't apply."

"Listen to, Maggie, you guys," Bodie warned looking at his friends who still looked as if they were going to rebel against this.

Trinity looked at everyone with hard eyes as they all began to sit down. Trinity never did like the Mercenaries for not letting girls join the gang. She knew from experience that we could handle just as much shit as guys could maybe even more. She leaned over Tommy pulling a filled shot glass right out of his hand and knocked it back before smiling.

"So, what the fuck are we doing tonight?" Trinity asked eyeing up the entire table before resting her silver eyes locking with my blue ones.

"Well the boys will be dealing," I announced. "Let's get all of our stock sold tonight. Shall we boys?"

"The girl asked you a question!" Bodie barked.

"Okay," The rest muttered.

"Move y'all asses!" Bodie yelled propelling most to jump into action.

As the boys left the bar Trinity sat opposite of me and Joe dropped down in the seat next to me. Bodie sat on my other side.

"They don't respect you for shit, Mags," Trinity warned.

"I'm a fucking eighteen year old, Trin, would you?" I grumbled.

"They respect you, Mags," Joe whispered. "They just don't think you should have been chosen as the leader. They're use to Billy."

"I want Billy too," I muttered.

"They'll listen to you," Bodie soothed. "I mean you shot Kevin in the fucking shoulder."

"And they still think it's okay to argue," I sighed. "They wouldn't dream of doing that to Billy."

"Well Billy has about seventy pounds and a taller height to do most of the intimidation for him."

"Anyway," Trinity interrupted. "What did you need my hacking skills for?"

"Billy's trial," I replied. "Apparently there's two witnesses. I wanna make sure that they have a change of heart about exactly who saw him do what."

"Mags," Trinity sighed.

"You owe me," I growled.

"Indeed I do," Trinity sighed. "What the hell is this?"

Before I could move Trinity had grabbed my right had holding the tattoo of Billy's name wrapping around my ring finger under the light. The look in her eyes became furious as her gaze flicked to me.

"What the fuck?" Trinity growled.

"I love him," I sighed.

"So, you let him brand you?" Trinity fumed. "How can you be so fucking stupid, Margaret? Doing all this shit for a boy?"

"Don't start, Trinity," I warned.

"The Maggie I know…" Trinity started.

"The Maggie you knew fucking dead, Trin," I snapped. "That fucking naïve brat been dead for years."

"No," Trinity argued, "No she isn't."

"Yeah, she is," I snorted. "I was only boosting cars when I landed in Juvie. I've done worse."

"Maggie," Trinity sighed.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I growled. "You told me, you _promised_ that if I ever needed anything all I had to do was call you."

"Fine," Trinity muttered. "I'll help. But I swear if he has forced you to get that Tat his ass is mine."

After our little fight Trinity and I were back to acting like sisters. Of course, we loved each other but we still got at each other's throat more often then not but if the other ever needed help we'd be there instantly. As much as Trinity said that I had changed she had changed more. Unlike me she had gone almost completely legit when she got out of Juvie. She did some assassin work on the side but she was mostly a bounty hunter. A job that she loved: where else could you chase down people and kick their ass and not get arrested.

I was avoiding sleeping in the master bedroom instead choosing to crash in Joey's room like old times. If he minded he didn't say anything. I was sleeping on the couch that he had put in there when Trinity burst through with a huge folder in her hand. She dropped it on my stomach and my eyes snapped only.

"What the fuck?" I groaned.

"I got your information," Trinity sighed. "You're not going to like this."

"Why?" I asked.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled out the papers and came face to face with my past once more. Marcus Anderson's face stared up at me his brother right next to me.

"The Anderson brothers?" I yelled. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Trinity sighed. "They got into some trouble in Chicago. More like Bobby got a hold of them and told them if they didn't move they were fucked. They moved up here. They have family here."

"Of course they do," I grumbled.

"They also have ties to B Street," Trinity sighed. "Sorry, Mags, but these two are your guys. There isn't any doubt about it."

"They aren't getting away with this," I snarled.

I stormed into the master bedroom not even looking around at the stuff Billy left as I wandered into my side of the closest. I was knew that I still had my stripping outfits. I had this one dark green cocktail dress that I would just dance around in and the guys went wild. Because I knew the people I was dealing with they wouldn't be able to resist. The thought made me nauseous but I knew that I weren't going to be claiming anything. They'd be dead.

When I emerged a few minutes later. I was wearing my dress and heels that wrapped along my calves. My hair was in a loose bun and my eyes were smoldering from the make up. My phoenix tattoo was on proud display I strutted down the street as I looked for the Anderson residence.

I pounded on the door and a very irritated looking Marcus answered the door. He stared me down before breaking into a wide grin.

"Hey, Mickey!" Marcus shouted. "The stripper's here."

I shot him a sultry smile I walked through the door. I watched as Mickey came through the door thankful that neither recognized me. As they sat down to get comfortable I lunged trapping them quickly to two kitchen chairs. I pulled the tape out of the holster on my thigh and my knife out of my pocket.

"Bitch what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Marcus shouted.

"Remember me, Marcus?" I gave out a small grin.

I saw him give a horrified look as he placed me. I grinned at him, as he looked completely scared. It was obvious he remembered me. It wasn't that often that a eleven year old left you in a coma for weeks. I was about to move when my world suddenly faded into darkness.


	11. Welcome to the Jungle Rewrite

**Author's Note: Hey guys. There use to be a chapter eleven but you may have noticed that I erased it. This is the chapter 11 that I had wanted. And I am really happy with how it turned out. Warning it get's rather violent this chapter: You've been warned!**

**Chapter Eleven: Welcome to the Jungle**

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice"_

Everything was fuzzy and my head was killing me. I could see through the fuzziness but barely, I was tied to a chair. Suddenly a hand reached out cupping my face I jerked away and then I felt a blinding pain. My head ripped back by a handful of hair as my gaze turned red with pain.

"Princess is coming around," I heard a sinister voice right next to my ear. "And here I thought you were going to miss all the fun."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"You'll remember," The voice insisted. "Just think for a minute."

"You look like the walking dead," Another voice laughed.

"Go to hell!" I yelled my eyes snapping open.

"Hmm, feisty," The voice holding my hair snickered.

It took a few moments but then I placed both voices. Marcus and Mickey Anderson.

"Marcus," I hissed.

"Aw, you do remember," Marcus snickered pushing my head forward violently. "It was so nice of you to walk back into our lives, Maggie. You were certainly the feistiest stray my parents ever picked up."

"Go to hell, you incestuous assholes!" I yelled.

Marcus slapped me hard, my head snapping to the right as my mouth filled with blood. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Marcus' leering face before spitting my blood straight into his face. Marcus wiped his face before grabbing my jaw and pressing his lips against mine. His tongue rubbed against my lips but he gripped my jaw by the pressure point my mouth popping open on it's own accord. His tongue thrust into my mouth as his hands roamed over my body.

I watched trying to squash my tremors as Marcus pulled out a switchblade. He came closer to me and pretended as though he was going to stab me. Instead he moved in a jagged line cutting my down my chest. I bite my tongue in an attempt not to scream. He then moved to cut me out of my binding cutting through the tape at my legs before moving on to my hands. Before he could react I was out of the chair fighting like hell to get away from them. I was almost to the door when Marcus grabbed my hair in one fist and threw me to the floor, kicking me right in the side. I felt and heard the snap of ribs and that time I couldn't hold back my scream.

Marcus and Mickey then moved quickly pulling me down the hallway toward one of the bedrooms. I pushed and struggled with them as hard as I could. Marcus let go of me turning to lock the door as Mickey shoved me onto the bed. My mind processed what was going on around me far faster then my confused and disoriented body could. I tried to get off the bed but Marcus climbed on top of me holding my arms down against the bed as my ribs screamed in protest. I felt a needle stab through the skin of my arm before my world lost its focus.

I couldn't move but I could watch the events as they were happening. I watched as they ripped the dress of my body before they both took off their own clothing. They then took turns using my body however they felt like it. Relief from the pain came suddenly as something else was added to my bloodstream.

I woke up completely panicked. My heart raced and my body ached. I jerked awake straightening up looking around noticing that I was in the room that Billy and I shared. But how did I get there? I walked into the bathroom noticing that I had bruises and cuts covering nearly every surface. I moved out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I looked around and noticed that most of the gang was there crashed on the floor. Two guards were posted at my bedroom.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I screamed taking my own gun and firing it into the nearby wall.

"What the fuck happened?" Joe demanded slamming out of his own room. "What happened? We fucking saved your ass after you went off after those fucks on your own! They almost raped you!"

"There was no almost," I growled.

"What?" Joe whispered.

"Where are they?" I questioned turning around and watching Bodie and Heco rise to their feet.

"The office," Joe replied. "We figured you'd want the honors."

"Let's go," I smirked. "Get them up."

"Wake up!" Bodie shouted. "Move it!"

They jerked awake most looking around seemingly confused at their surroundings before looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and most got to their feet as I took my lighters, knife, and gun before shrugging on my leather jacket. I got into the passenger side of the mustang allowing Bodie to drive as Joe climbed into the back. Heco's car followed along behind us as we moved down the streets and toward the office. When the car stopped I walked out of the car and followed everyone up the stairs toward the chapel. Bodie and Joe slammed the doors open as the rest of the guys and I walked into the chapel, my eyes immediately finding Marcus and Mickey who were bound and gagged against two chairs. Joe walked forward removing the gags from both of them. Surprisingly they both began screaming for help. Joe's answer was two well-directed punches given to both of them.

"Scream all you want," I laughed as I stepped around all the guys. "No one will hear you."

Judging from the horrified looks on their faces they hadn't actually expected me to be there. I gave a small grin as they both shrank as far back as the chairs allowed.

"Aw, what happened? Cat got your tongue?" I snarled. "What's wrong fellas? You're hurting their feelings."

"You psychotic bitch!" Mickey growled.

"Tsk, tsk," I scoffed before backhanding him across the face. "There's no need for name-calling."

I punched him hard in the stomach and then right in the eye before pulling out my lighter. This was the same trick I had learned from Bobby a few years ago. Nothing scared anyone as much as burning to death did. I flicked some lighter fluid on Marcus' arm before igniting it with the same lighter. The effect was immediate; Marcus began to squeal begging anyone to put it out. Finally I poured water over the fire.

"You think you're so tough because you are Billy Darley's favorite toy?" Marcus scoffed. "Untie me and I'll show you a real man. Only this time you'll be conscious."

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be!" I howled, delivering a vicious backhand that left both a huge red mark and broke his nose.

"You keep telling yourself that, baby," Marcus scoffed. "You feel all tough because you're suddenly leader? That Darley's gang of pussies is behind you? Ha! Where were they five hours ago when you were begging for us to stop!"

"Shut up!" I howled. My eyes darkened as I punched every part of Marcus's body I could reach.

"My biggest mistake was not killing you when I had the fucking chance," I growled. "But thankfully life has now been kind to me so I can finally do what I should have done all those years ago."

"Crazy slut," Marcus hissed.

"Again with the name calling," I laughed taking my gun out and switching off the safety. "Now, you're going to suffer a very painful death but first you'll watch your brother die right before your eyes."

"Don't you touch him!" Marcus howled. "Don't you dare!"

I didn't reply to Marcus instead turning to the rest of the Mercenaries. "Get out."

"Maggie…" Bodie started to protest with most of the guys nodding their heads in agreement.

"GET! OUT!!" I screamed. "This is between me and them! This ends! Now!"

The guys seemed a little reluctant to leave but left anyway Bodie and Joe were the last ones to leave.

"You think this through," Joe ordered.

"You bitch!" Marcus growled. "You stupid, stupid bitch! They'll kill you!"

I shook my head grabbing the jug of gasoline off the floor as I walked over to Mickey and pouring it all over him being very careful not to splash it around. I then walked around the two of them who were trying their damndest to get free.

"There's one very important thing I learned in when I was bouncing from city to city," I said, my voice raised so that they could hear me over their pathetic screams. "The first was that payback could be quite the bitch and the second was that fire could be a very adaptable weapon."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing…" Marcus seethed thrashing in his binds.

"Thinking?" I scoffed. "I'm way fucking past thinking."

I flicked open my lighter playing with it as I watched Mickey's horrified expression as he finally realized what was about to happen.

"Look at it this way Mickey, you're not going to die a virgin," I hissed. "You're just going to die."

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Marcus howled.

I walked over to Marcus sitting on his lap, although the very act revolted me, it did what I intended. Rile him up even more than he already was. He couldn't do anything to throw me off or to hurt me as he was bound to tightly.

"The way I see it he touched me and tried to kill me," I smiled spinning to straddle his lap. "As far as I'm concerned this is getting even. I'm tired of being the victim. I'm tired of you assholes showing up when I finally feel safe. This is me taking control of my life."

"You don't have the guts to kill someone!" Marcus snapped.

"Oh, but things have changed," I grinned what must've been one of the scariest looks I had ever given someone.

Before Marcus could offer a further retort I threw the lighter at Mickey's feet and seconds later the fire flared. His screams were muffled by the gag but I had no trouble recognizing the emotion behind the noise. The desperation and the struggle it was fitting. They tortured me when I was young and managed to finish the job now the joke was on them.

"I'll fucking kill you for this, bitch!" Marcus screamed tears running down his face as his eyes remained pinned to the form of his burning brother. "They'll get you for this. B Street will extract their own form of justice. You just signed your own death sentence!"

"No, you see that's where you're wrong," I sighed. "You see I did my homework on you two, well one fuck, and I discovered that your ties to B Street weren't for your gain but there's. You have been nothing but a pawn and a very expendable one at that."

"You're a liar!" Marcus seethed. "I'm important."

"Nope, the only person who is important is Billy Darley and the only things that lies in between him and his freedom is you," I growled. I then aimed the gun at him shooting him in the crotch.

He let out a sharp yell as the bullet went straight through shooting past the chair and imbedding itself in the group. Blood came gushing out of the would and he began thrash as the pain mounted.

"I'll see you in hell," I snarled as I turned on my heel walking out of the room where the Mercenaries were waiting impatiently.

"What the hell happened?" Joe demanded. "What was that smell?"

"There was a fire," I stated. "Can someone clean that all up please? Heco, Dog, Baggy, y'all do the corners tonight. Meet at the apartment after your shifts."

"Okay," They all said heading out the door as some other members went into the chapel

I heard Marcus pleading with someone to just let him go and not to kill him. I waited for the gunshot and it happened seconds later. I walked down the hallway my coat billowing out behind me as I moved out of the office and down the street. I noticed that people who used to say high to me now gave me a wide berth. Anyone from Southie knew about the power switch. It was weird getting even more respect for just being a gang leader. I had only killed one person. And people knew that I wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. It was only a matter of time before the police realized that there were no longer any witnesses to Billy's crime and soon that he would be back where he belonged. He would be back to ruling Southie and I could concentrate on my schoolwork again.

**Joe's Point of View**

"Joey, you have to see this!" Bodie called anxiety written all over his tone.

"What is it?" I demanded.

Bodie cocked his head toward what I assumed once was a human. It had been burnt beyond all recognition. The smell of burnt flesh permeating the room. "What the fuck?" I hissed.

"Maggie set one of them on fire," Bodie replied.

"Oh, my god," I whispered. "Holy shit."

"Oh, dog, it gets worse," Bodie replied. "He was burned alive. I could still feel his pulse. He died a few minutes ago."

"Dude…" I groaned.

"We have to do something, Joey, she's loosing control." Bodie warned.

I nodded silently before walking out of the chapel and out of the office minutes later. My mind was spinning. What had happened to Margaret Dolan? And how was I going to get her back?

I had thought I had seen all sides of Maggie Dolan but the one thing I forgot about Maggie was the fact that she was one of the most adaptable people I knew. She could move through nearly any environment and come out on top. I had no idea what Billy was trying to prove making Maggie leader but I knew it wasn't the best idea. It seemed to me that Maggie held it together more often then not. She was a lot like Billy in that way. Her anger always just under the surface waiting to let loose. It wasn't her fault, I knew that. It was all the people who thought that she could be broken and mistreated. The people who were supposed to love her and be a security for her. When you don't have a home you learn how to fend for number one. But Maggie was different. Maggie was just Maggie. The person who if you looked long and hard enough you could still see who she once was. The scared little kid who had no idea why her life sucked so much.

Maggie had admitted to me and that asshole verified the statement that they had raped her. Took the one thing that Maggie had saved all these years and destroyed it. Drugged her so bad that when we finally found her she was more dead than alive. Cuts all over her body as well as covered in blood. I had thought I had lost her. But she woke up angrier than I had ever seen her. I wasn't a fucking merit scholar but I knew if Maggie had actually killed two people, never mind how violently she had killed them, that there was something very, very wrong and there was only one person who could stop her…Billy. Thankfully Heco gave me his car keys.

**Billy's Point of View**

They say some things are worse then others. But there is nothing worse then taking away a man's freedom. I hadn't heard anything from the neighborhood in weeks. Nothing from Joe and nothing about my girlfriend. What was she doing? How was she coping?

"Darley, you have a visitor!" The one guard yelled.

"About fucking time," I growled.

"Billy!" I heard Joe shout as soon as I stepped into the visitor room.

"Joe?" I smirked.

"It's good to see you, big brother," Joe smiled bumping his forehead against mine.

"It's good to see you to," I replied. "But you know I didn't want visitors. Phone calls, Joey"

"I, uh, I know, Billy but it's about Maggie," Joe stuttered.

"Where is she?" I demanded straightening up to my full height. "Is she all right?"

"Um," Joe grimaced. "I don't really know. Dude, you have to find her. She's loosing her goddamn mind."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Joe?" I growled.

"She killed them, Billy," Joe whispered. "She set one burnt one alive and then shot the other's dick off! You should've seen her eyes, man. I've never seen something so cold. And she shot someone!"

"She must've done it for a good fuckin reason," I hissed.

"Well they were more people from her past," Joe started. "And something happened before we found her…"

"What happened, Joey?" I demanded, voice hard.

"They raped her, Billy, drugged her so bad that she couldn't fight them off."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Billy, there's nothing you can do." I muttered. "She retaliated."

"What about the witnesses?" I growled lowly temper simmering just under the surface.

"They were the witnesses."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

**Maggie's Point of View**

The one thing about myself that irritated me was my inclination to never let anything go. I had so many goals for myself back when I lived with the Mercers before my life went from better to worse to how the hell can someone take this? What had ever happened to becoming better than my parents? The kid that Evelyn Mercer wanted me to be. The smart kid that responded with words rather than her fists, okay so maybe that wasn't really true but I tried! Maybe I was just doomed to be haunted by my past. The people that I should have been able to trust. The ones that shouldn't have taken advantage of a kid I had finally cracked and murdered one, no two people in cold blood.

Why had I done it? To prove a point? Or to send a message to Marcus minutes before he died. That I wasn't the kid who couldn't what she had started anymore. The one that didn't need anyone to run too. I remembered that night I scared shitless. A little eleven year old attempting and managing to succeed in defending herself. Years later I learned that it wasn't Marcus who was screaming but me. And he had come back the fuck had come here of all places. But he wasn't going to hurt anyone, ever again. I was lucky enough to finally be alone with my own thoughts. However warped they were and however confused my feelings were.

The last time I had nearly killed a person of my past I had broken down disgusted of what I had almost did. This time I had done it all without a second thought. I couldn't bring myself to feel a hint of remorse or disgust for my actions. Did I know that they were horrible? Yes. But I also knew the Anderson brothers had been raping stray orphans way before and even after I had come and gone. They deserved everything they had gotten and more. I could only hope their afterlife was as kind as they were.

I realized suddenly why Billy chose the underpass to deal most of the drugs. It was almost serene. The roar of the city and the cars disappeared to a low lull, a calming sound to those of the city natives. I was all alone and in any other situation that would be very dangerous but word had gotten around about what had happened very quickly. I had been dealing drugs for about an hour and it was honestly a pretty boring experience. Druggie comes to get drugs, I get paid and they leave. No matter who came it was the same cycle over and over again. My mind had too much time to wander. And when my mind wandered I got distracted.

"Give me the drugs, bitch!" Some common thug of the streets growled.

He had a knife against my throat and held me tightly against the car. I let out a small growl berating myself for letting a junkie of all people get the drop on me. Before the man could even move I shoved him away quickly punching him to the ground with a mix of punches and kicks. I pulled the nine-millimeter out of my back pocket and aimed it at the thug. He was on the ground whimpering and my temper stopped just as quickly as it came. I couldn't kill him and it wasn't like he was moving any time soon anyway. I fired a warning shot in the ground, though, to show that I was being generous. I left him in the dirt as I climbed into the mustang. I realized that I was tired and that one of the guys could take my the graveyard shift.

It was a short drive back to the apartment for which I was thankful. My muscles began to hurt and I just felt like sleeping for a while. I hopped into the elevator calling Heco and ordering out to the bridges. I then walked through the apartment that was surprisingly empty and going into the master bedroom. I laid down on the bed wishing for the thousandth time that Billy was beside me.

My brain began to drift as I tried to find sleep. I had lived my life in all different places and adapted to all different things. But I had managed to at least keep some threads of my humanity left. I know that they were still there it had sure as hell didn't feel it. I was done being the victim. I was done remembering my past lives when I was only six years old and my parent's choice to toke up then to care for me.

"_It's only when you're tested that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. The person that you want to be does exist, somewhere in the other side of hard work and faith, and belief that beyond the heartache and fear of what life has."_

It was funny how even twelve years later Evelyn's Mercer's lectures still rang in my head as crystal clear as the first day I heard them. Evie was determined that no one was a horrible person. That the hand people were dealt didn't mean that was who they were meant to be. Granted my perception of life had spun as I grew older but I couldn't help but think that Evie Mercer would be turning over in her grave if she saw what I had become.

I couldn't help but think that maybe I had finally become what I had meant to be. I was living my life amongst drug dealers and ammunitions salesmen. Where blood and bullets were a code all their own. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I had turned my back on what I once was but I also knew there was no going back. I wasn't that naïve six year old anymore who didn't know why people were so mean. I had grown older and with that I had become what I was meant to be. What that was I really didn't know.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming.**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies.**_

_**When everything feels like the movies.**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: So I gave you guys a long update. Yay! Anyway I hope everyone reads and reviews not that you guys haven't been good with that. It's just that I noticed whenever my chapters get dramatic no one reviews. SO, learning from experience there won't be another update until I get reviews. Have a nice day!**


	12. Getting Out Alive Rewrite

**Chapter Twelve: Getting Out Alive**

_There seems to be a kind of order in the universe...in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own._

**Outsider POV**

"Please, please, don't hurt me!" A man with light brown hair and light hazel eyes pleaded. He struggled to see through the darkness. Vince Williams had just been walking home from another late night when he had suddenly been snagged of the streets. He was punched no less then four time before being thrown into the back of a white van that then preceded to tear away from the curb.

"Stop sniveling," A cold voice ordered firmly.

Vince struggled to see who it was but couldn't tell. It was obviously a girl with those curves and that height. As she moved further into the one light that existed in the room Vince grew more confused. Who was this beautiful girl? A girl that looked like she could barely hurt a fly but with eyes like cold steel attesting to an entirely different state of being than her body did. Vince had never seen a girl so pretty and yet so dangerous. More so, he seemed to realize, and quickly so, he never wanted to see her again.

"Do you know why you're here, Williams?" The girl asked. Once again Vince was overcome by the girl's voice. It was silky but cold like ice. Her blue eyes locked on his scared hazel ones and he gulped…audibly.

"No, I've never seen you before in my life!" Vince pleaded.

"You haven't," The girl grinned a smile that was anything but friendly. "But you've seen him."

Suddenly a man with tattoos on his face emerged from the shadows looking at Williams. It all clicked for Vince. This was the Mercenaries of the Underworld's office. Oh, god, no outsider came in here and got out alive.

"It's all coming back to you know isn't it, Vinny?" The girl taunted. "I believe you owe me and my friends a few thousand dollars."

"Please, I'll get you the money," Vince pleaded with the girl suddenly relieved that she was the one who was here and not Billy Darley.

"You've had nearly a month," The girl corrected. "I've been more then kind and patience is not a virtue of mine."

"Please, I…I have a family!" Vince squealed. Surely, this girl would be compassionate to that.

But Vince was wrong the girl moved forward with the prowess of a lioness stalking prey and suddenly struck with a vicious backhand that left him seeing stars. But the girl wasn't done she smacked him again this time breaking his nose. He let out a loud squeak that was very surprising coming from a man of his height and build. The girl raised one red eyebrow and moved her hair, also red away from her face.

"You shouldn't do this shit if you have a fucking family!" The girl snarled. "Maybe I'll be putting them out of their misery."

Vince shook with fear. Not of the danger he put his family into, oh no. But because he was surely looking death in the face. If only he had never gone to work that one fateful day. He needed something to keep him awake and instead he got thrown into this nightmare. Now, he was leaving his wife Meredith and their small son behind because of one stupid moment of weakness.

"I don't even know who you are," Vince whispered.

"Maggie Dolan," The girl smirked.

Vince couldn't stifle the gasp that rushed from his parted lips. This girl was Maggie Dolan? The girl who was rumored to bring out the better side of Billy Darley, one of the fiercest gang lords in all of Boston. It couldn't be. That girl was compassionate where this one was cold and kind where this one was violent. He had heard that the Mercenaries had changed hands but he never realized things could ever go from bad to worse. The girl in front of him, Maggie had a gun dangling loosely from her fingertips. Her knuckles were cut and looked fairly swollen. There were bruises in the shape of handprints marking her upper arms where her tee shirt rode high. Maggie, the person who was going to kill him looked like the high school student that she was. A plain black tee shirt a hip hugging pair of jeans and converses on her feet. Her hair was worn up with a few stubborn pieces framing her face. This was his personal grim reaper.

"Get out his wallet," Maggie ordered sharply.

Two more men came out of the shadows pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"There's five hundred," One of the men reported.

"Is there a debit card?" Maggie asked politely still swinging her gun around in smooth, lazy circles.

"Yeah," The man replied.

"Go to the nearest ATM and withdraw as much as you can," Maggie commanded. "You, pin number, now."

"You're going to kill me anyway," Vince grumbled. "Why should I?"

Vince almost wished he hadn't spoken. A grin akin to that of the cat that ate the canary spread across Maggie's delicate features.

"Do you know how many ways there are to kill someone, Vinny?" Maggie asked walking towards him. "Hundreds if not thousands. Some are much, much more painful then others. For instance, I know shooting you in the shin wouldn't kill you but it would hurt something awful. Now, it's up to you Vince." Maggie stopped right in front of him lowering herself until her face was inches away from his. In any other situation he'd be aroused but in this situation he started trembling. "You chose which way you want to die. Slow and painful, if you don't cooperate or quick and easy."

Vince's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of world but no words came out. Maggie's eyebrows knit together in annoyance as she glared at him.

"I am not a patient, woman, Vincent, and you are trying my patience," Maggie warned lightly. "Now, you tell me what you want or I decide. You have five seconds."

Vince's brain stuttered to a stop as Maggie stepped back undoing the safety of the gun and pointing it at his right leg.

"Five."

"No, please," Vince pleaded.

"Four," Maggie continued.

"This isn't you!" Vince gasped.

"You. Don't. Know. Me," Maggie snarled. "Three."

"Oh, god," Vince cried. "Please!"

"Two," Maggie sighed glaring down at Vince who in any other situation would be looking down at her.

"425169!" Vince cried.

"If this is wrong…" Maggie threatened knowing that she didn't even have to make the threat to see it take effect. She turned to one of her henchmen and nodded her head back towards the exit. "You call me if it's wrong!" Maggie shouted after him.

"You got it!" The man replied.

The tension of the last five seconds was too much for Vince who slumped against the ropes that bound him to a chair. He was a shaking, sobbing mess. The number was right because he was too much of a coward to give her the wrong number. If he was going to die he wanted it to be quick. Every minute seemed like an hour to Vince who waited patiently for Maggie's phone to ring. When it did his heart seized and he thought that he might save Maggie Dolan the trouble and die right that second. It was a short conversation but Maggie seemed much more happy by the end of it.

"The number was right," Maggie smiled looking at me. "Wise decision, Vinny. And, because of that you'll be rewarded. We won't kill you."

"Maggie?" A guy questioned.

Maggie held up a hand before continuing to talk to me. "But if you tell anyone what happened tonight we will find you. There is nowhere you can go and nowhere you can hide where we can't find you."

"Thank you," Vince whispered.

"There's more," Maggie warned. "I want you out of Boston by tonight. Only you. You're family has done nothing wrong but you have. If any of us ever see you in our city again you'll be killed on the spot. Do you understand?"

"Completely."

"Boys, teach our friend here some manners," Maggie ordered. "Make sure he learns his lesson. Don't break anything."

Despite the three men that were coming at him as Maggie was leaving Vince was relieved. Maybe it was true what they said that Maggie did bring out the best in Billy Darley. She just seemed more hardened than he had previously thought. Whatever had occurred on the phone had been a blessing because it saved his life even though he was about to get his ass kicked at least he wasn't dead.

**Maggie's Point of View**

I walked down the hallway that held to the bright outside. Ever since I had made the prospects clean the office it had become a much or pleasurable place to spend time. In my hand was the brown canvas bag that was filled with the week's earnings as well as the money I had just gotten from Williams. I met Tommy at the corner where the ATM was putting that money in the bag as well as I made the drive to Bones' Body shop. I slid smoothly into the space that was always empty. I glanced fleetingly at the home before crawling between the gaps in the fences and avoiding the guard dog. I walked down the hallway and wasn't surprised to see Bones on his ass shined some guns.

He ripped the bag out of my hands when I was close enough and counted it quickly. His eyes brows went up in shock before he looked up at me. Bones wasn't much for compliments so instead he lovingly said, "We'd you get all this, you screwing around behind Nazi's back?"

I didn't bother replying knowing that it would do more harm than good. As if on queue he glared at me saying that I could get the fuck out of his sight now. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the bag back and striding out of the bodyshop. Was it wrong of me to hope that someone shot him soon? Yeah, I guess normally the answer would be yes but keep in mind he abused his two sons up until and even past the day they moved out of his house. Granted the only one he still abused was Billy but that didn't make it right or decent. Some people wondered how Billy turned out the way they did but people like Billy and I aren't born that violent and angry, oh no, we're made from enduring things most people couldn't handle in a lifetime and then some.

**Billy's Point of View**

The entire story read like something out of a horror movie. And, yet, a part of me couldn't help but be seriously impressed by Margaret Dolan. She could've cracked so many times but she had revolutionized the way that the Mercenaries were run. She had called on one of her contacts, which I was surprised to know was a girl, but she was one of the most vicious people I had ever heard about. Her name was Trinity Scott and she had been going after people who owed us money. She had been observing the former B Street members keeping them on their toes. Maggie, had also cleaned up the office. Or at least that was what Joe had told me. She had brought it back to what it once was. It was clean and had fresh coats of paint and it was also a place where some people could crash. Not only could some people now live they're our drugs would never be at risk for being stolen.

Despite my awe over what my girl had done a part of me was worried about her. She had been raped after all. And all these people from her past coming out of the woodwork could not be good for her. But she was handling it like a pro. Still, it was going to be a relief to go back to the way things use to be before. Since those assholes were a part of B Street, they were the last remaining ties that B Street had to its territory. B Street had been destroyed and dissolved and I had just gotten twice as much territory as I originally possessed, which meant more power in the long run.

I had been away from Southie for far too long. If you weren't from around here you wouldn't notice any differences but I had grown up here my entire fucking life and there was something seriously off about it. I had made Joe give me the keys to Heco's mustang forcing him to ride shotgun as he told me every single thing that had happened.

I pulled up to the apartment complex with only three things on my mind. The first was to finally see my girl. See if she was okay with my own eyes. The next two things were getting a decent meal and finally being able to shower in hot water and wear the clothes I wanted to wear. I moved through the apartment with practiced ease relived to find that nothing seemed out of place. I pushed open the door of the master bedroom and saw a flash of red hair. The rest of my girl seemed hidden under the black duvet that she had wrapped around herself.

I closed the door gently behind me and toed off my boots and placed my jacket on the table as I moved closer to the bed. I accidently stepped on the one creaky floorboard and that's when I realized it might've been a bad idea to come in unannounced because Maggie was many things and unfortunately paranoid and prepared were two of them. Suddenly Maggie lunged out of the bed and onto the floor keeping the bed in between us. That little pig sticker was in her hand as her eyes widened. Despite the situation I smiled. Some things would never change. You would never know how good Maggie was with a gun with the way she was dependant on that little knife.

"Billy?" Maggie whispered. Her voice sounded rougher than normal. Probably from sleeping with a hint of surprise.

"Hi, Mags," I smiled.

I didn't even realize that Maggie had moved before she had wrapped her arms around my waist holding me tightly. I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I pulled her off her feet and captured my lips with hers. She opened her mouth willingly to me and wrapped her legs around my waist as her hands ran along my back, shoulders, and scalp where she had no doubt noticed the start of hair beginning to grow back. My heart tightened as I realized that her body was shaking with sobs. But every time I tried to pull away she merely tightened her hold.

"Never do this again," Maggie growled.

"I can't promise that, baby," I whispered.

This time she pulled away and pushed me down on the bed climbing on top of me.

"Baby what are you doing?" I groaned as she ground her hips into mine.

She didn't answer as she pulled off her shirt and I finally got a good look at her. She seemed more sculpted then she had when I left. But there was a deep bruise on her side. Her hands laid on my chest and she kissed me firmly. I moved us so that she was on the bottom and I pulled off my shirt and my pants before slipping Maggie's pants off her legs. I kissed one of her legs before biting and nibbling at her stomach. Her hands fluttered over my head before landing on my shoulders and holding on for dear life. She groaned in pleasure as I brought my mouth back up to hers sucking and biting, gently on her lower lip. Her legs were spread as I rested in between them.

"I need you," Maggie rasped. "Now."

I grinned taking the order to heart I thrust into her with one swift movement moaning at finding her soaking. I kissed her again biting the fragile skin on her neck as she arched up. She was a truly beautiful and she was all mine. I gasped as her inner walls tightened around me providing the last push I needed to be thrown off the edge.

We had both fallen asleep. Although I was semi conscious as I took in how good it felt just to hold Maggie in my arms again. Nothing else seemed wrong with her as I allowed myself to check over her more thoroughly then before. There were a few bruises on the surface but I had no clue how she was going on the inside. I flinched in surprise and annoyance as the bedroom door suddenly flew open slamming against the wall. Maggie reacted before I could which surprised me because she normally slept like the dead.

"Hey!" Maggie snapped. "How many fucking times have I told you guys to fucking knock first?"

Her hair stuck up on end and her dark blue eyes were flashing dangerously. She had another knife in her hand and it made me wonder exactly how many knives she had laying around. I rested against the headboard as I looked at my best friend, Bodie, who just shook his head at my girl .

"Sorry, Mags," Bodie grimaced. "Nice to see you out of the tombs, man."

"Thanks," I smirked.

"Mags, you should get to school," Bodie replied. "They called a few days ago saying that you were missing to much."

"There's other things that are more important," Maggie sighed. "We've gone over this, Bodie."

"Mags, I got this, you go to school," I responded rubbing her back..

She looked at me in surprise before slipping out of the bed and shrugging into jeans and a sweatshirt. I looked between Bodie and Maggie in confusion. Normally Maggie liked school, well, as much as anyone could like high school but she was acting like I was suggesting she go shoot off a hand. She came back and kissed me before grabbing her backpack and pounding on Joe's door. Judging by Joe's groans her pounding was very unwelcome. Five minutes later I saw my brothers lanky frame stumbling out of the apartment after my force of nature girlfriend.

"Thank god you're back, dude," Bodie shook his head. "Maggie's a strong girl but she's changed and not in a good way."

"She feels the same to me," I shrugged.

"Naw, man, she's colder," Bodie argued. "Her temper's as short as yours is and she's much more violent. You gotta see what she did to Heco."

"What did she do to Heco?" I asked.

"Heco get in here!" Bodie shouted.

My eyes widened in shock as I took in Heco's appearance. He had a black eye and a busted lip it wasn't the worst he had ever had at the same time it looked rather painful. Maggie had small hands she could probably have actually punched Heco's eye instead of the area around it.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Didn't show up to a corner, she had to pick up my shift." Heco muttered.

"You let Maggie hit you?" I asked.

"Let?" Heco scoffed. "It was either let her put her fist in my eye or let her shoot me in the shoulder."

"Jesus," I grimaced.

My eyes widened as I looked between the two people I had known since childhood. "What else has happened since I've been locked up?"

**Maggie's Point of View**

It was ridiculous for me to feel this way. I didn't even want to be the leader of the Mercenaries. I never wanted to lead a gang especially one as big as the Mercenaries. But if I didn't want it then why was I acting like this. I couldn't believe this but I missed it. I missed the power it brought me. Being Billy's girlfriend brought me protection but being the leader brought me respect and power. People who didn't even know me respected me fearful of what might happen to them otherwise. That might bother most people as that isn't a positive reaction in most circles but Southie wasn't like most. The more fear people had the more you were respected, the more you were respected, the more power you had.

"Ms. Dolan, are you with us?" My math teacher, Ms. Marks growled

"No," I muttered.

The entire class turned around and looked at me wide eyed. The teacher was just as shocked as my classmates taking a few minutes to recover before pointing in the direction of the hallway. I gathered my stuff and strode out of the classroom feeling Joe's eyes burning into my back. I didn't go to the Principals office like the teacher had suggested instead taking on of the back exits out of the school moving quickly down the street.

I think this spoke volumes of how much I changed. Before I would never miss school. School provided the only sense of normalcy I could ever have but now I hated to go. There was so much better things I could be doing. It wasn't like I was going to college why would I continue to waste my time by going to school every day. I had pulled my phone out and was dialing Bodie's number before I even realized that I had moved.

"Baby girl?" Bodie asked

"Can you pick me up?" I responded.

"What about school?" Bodie questioned.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I whispered.

"I'll be right there," Bodie sighed.

As I pulled my hand away I was surprised to realize I was crying. Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. What was happening to me? Ten minutes later a black mustang with red tribal signs swerved around the corner fishtailing before stopping harshly right next to me. When I moved to get in it wasn't Bodie who had driven but Billy and the look on his face was anything but pleased.

"Hey, Billy," I smiled cautiously.

"Get in," Billy growled.

I threw the door open and buckled my seatbelt before Billy gunned the engine moving the mustang into traffic. I sighed and crossed my arms watching Billy out of the corner of my eye. And then I looked around and noticed that he was taking me to the office. Confusion flashed in my features before wiping clean only hours before this was my office. '_Temporarily,' my mind corrected. "It was yours temporarily."_ Billy parked the car next to the white delivery van, which, I noticed idly shouldn't be out front in the first place. Billy got out of the car moving quickly up the stairs as his leather jacket billowed out behind him. I got out of the car throwing my backpack into the trunk as I walked up the stairs and down the hallway that Billy had just disappeared down. I was moving past the chapel when a hand suddenly seized me around the back of the neck pulling me into the chapel. I growled trying to pull the hand off me even though I'd know that enormous hand anywhere.

"What is going on with you, Maggie?" Billy demanded pushing me down on the front pew.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I growled folding my arms.

"You punched Heco," Billy responded. "You set someone on fire. You killed two people. You're not going to school. These characteristics are not the Maggie I know."

"You wanted me to run the gang, Billy," I shrugged. "And I did."

"This isn't what I wanted," Billy fumed."

"Yes, it is," I groaned. "And I realized a few things along the way. So, I can stop wasting my time."

"School isn't a waste of time," Billy spat.

"Says the person who dropped out the first chance they got," I responded. "That's bullshit, Billy."

"I wasn't cut out for school," Billy grumbled. "But you are. You're smart, Mags. You can do so much better than all of this!"

"I don't want better than this!" I shouted. "I want you. Don't you understand that? I did all of this for us!"

"You murdered two people," Billy shouted.

"Technically I tortured two people," I replied.

"Maggie," Billy scolded.

"Like you can cast that stone! You're saying you haven't killed anyone for me. Do the names Tim Deegan and Mr. Cabot ring any bells? " I growled. "Those fuckers raped me, Billy. They completed what they couldn't all those years ago. They raped me and you weren't here to help me so I dealt with it. And I'd do it in the exact same way! So, don't you go all guilt tripping on me because I did what I had to do."

"How can you say that?" Billy demanded. "What happened to you?"

"My life happened to me, Billy!" I shouted. "Don't you see I'm tired of always being the victim and I know somewhere you understand that. Please, Billy, I need you to understand."

Billy for once and at the worst possible time seemed to have nothing to say. My eyes watered with tears I refused to shed as I moved out of the chapel weaving past random Mercenary members before I hit the street. I moved away from the Office having no idea where I was going but knowing I had to go somewhere…anywhere.

When I heard the roar of a mustang engine I laughed through the tears that I had refused to acknowledge. The mustang moved in front of me effectively cutting me off as Billy jumped out of the Driver's seat. Unlike the last time this happened I didn't run away instead ducking my head down avoiding eye contact completely. Billy's shoe's replaced my view of the street and I felt a calloused finger tip tilt my chin up before he softly kissed me. I sighed as his arms wrapped around me. I knew not of a comfort more effective then being wrapped in Billy's arms. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine his breathing was slightly heavy.

"I understand," Billy whispered his voice husky before he captured my lips once more.

_Look into her eyes,_

_You can see she's crying out._

_She can hide behind her smile_

_But you can see the pain of doubt_

_You can see the pain of doubt._

_And if you hold her close._

_You could feel the brokenness inside._

_You would know she feels alone._

_She feels empty._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Okay, so the first written version of this sorta lacked something, I'll admit but I'm a little tired of getting no reviews for chapters. So, in keeping with what I've been doing, no new chapters in this story or Craving Oblivion until I get some reviews. All's fair in love and war especially since a certain author already knows how both of those end. *grins***

**Love,**

**Beccatdemon13 (PS, this was supposed to be posted a week ago until fanfiction decided to be a douchebag.)  
**


	13. Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades

**Chapter Thirteen: Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades**

"_Everyday can be a decision between life and death and it's up to you make the decision of how strong you're willing to be. You can either stand and fight or die where you lay."_

I learned from a young age that things were never as they appeared to be and when they were things were already messed up anyway so it really didn't matter. Everyone had their motives, hiding their true intentions. The gang and life itself seemed to have returned to normal; and yet I still had a bad feeling that something was around the corner. It was just this gut feeling that something bad was hanging in the distance, biding its time to strike at the worse possible time.

"For the last fucking time, you're not dropping out of school!" Billy yelled.

"Guys," Joe complained. "Come on."

"I can drop out of school if I want to Darley," I retorted.

"Over my dead fucking body you are," Billy growled pointing a finger in my face.

This argument had been going on since about seven this morning when Billy woke me up so that I could get ready for school.

"Don't say things like that," I whispered.

"You're going to school, Maggie, if I have to drag you there myself," Billy warned.

"I'm your girlfriend, Billy," I shouted. "Not the little fucking sister you can boss around."

"You're going to that school," Billy snapped. "End of discussion, class dismissed."

"We'll see about that."

"Good going, Billy," Joe sighed before shouting after me. "Maggie, wait up!"

I paused by the front door swinging by messenger bag over my head. Once Joe had caught up we walked together to PS 11. People flinched out of my way as I stormed through the random hordes of people. Joe kept along effortlessly making my movements look even more jerky as my legs were shorter.

"Maggie." Joe sighed.

"Hold on," I replied going straight into the main office.

"Can I help you, dear?" One of the office secretaries asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if my GED came yet?" I asked politely.

"Maggie Dolan?" The woman questioned.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled.

"Here it is," The woman replied handing me a thick envelope. "Now all you have to do is sign here and you'll officially be removed from our records."

I signed the document before handing it over. I grabbed the envelope and then headed to my locker to clear out anything of value.

"Tell me you didn't," Joe pleaded.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

"Maggie!" Joe scolded.

"I took that test a week after Billy went to prison, Joe," I growled. "And I passed. I have my GED and know I don't have to waste any more of my time here."

Joe frowned but didn't press the issue. Instead he decided to be supportive and helped me load my things into the box. I opened my locker surprised when a piece of paper came fluttering to the ground. I grabbed it quickly as Joe watched in confusion. I read the letter over quickly, my eyes widening in shock.

"What, what is it?" Joe demanded going to rip the paper out of my hand before I moved it out of his grip.

"Nothing," I responded.

"Bullshit," Joe snarled. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," I muttered.

"Maggie!" Joe groaned. "Then explain it to me!"

"No," I sighed rubbing a hand over my face. "Look can you just pack up my shit and bring it to the apartment? Please?"

"Maggie, where are you going?" Joe sighed.

"I need to call someone," I responded.

"Mags!" Joe shouted. "You know Billy's going to hate this."

"He's a big boy," I replied. "He'll get over it."

I didn't wait around to see what else Joe would say I just walked straight out of the school without looking back. When I figured I was far enough away I dialed the familiar number.

"What?"

"Gee, Bobby, is that any way to answer the phone?" I teased. "Evelyn would be horrified."

"Oh, shut up, runt," Bobby grumbled. "What's going on?"

"I got a letter," I sighed.

"So?" Bobby asked.

"It was slipped into my locker at school," I replied.

"And?"

"Is Jackie dead?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed. "What's going on baby girl?"

"Do you know for certain?" I demanded.

"He stopped breathing, baby," Bobby whispered.

"But did you actually see him die?" I asked.

"No," Bobby grumbled. "We buried a casket."

"Was it open?"

"No," Bobby growled. "Maggie, what's going on?"

"I got a letter from Jackie, Bobby," I responded. "You know the one that's supposed to be dead?"

"It's impossible," Bobby whispered.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"God, Maggie, yeah." Bobby whispered.

"This letter's in Jack's hand writing," I sighed. "They even call me stray. He's the only one who called me that."

"Yeah, because we weren't supposed to call you that."

"He still felt like one too," I replied.

"Yeah," Bobby responded. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Bobby," I complained.

"I know it's been rough in Boston."

"But," I said.

"No, get some sleep, Margaret."

I growled into the phone before disconnecting the line. Great, Bobby didn't believe me. He thought that I was sleep deprived. Maybe I was but as I looked at the paper written in sloppy chicken scratch I knew that I wasn't imagining things. Jack didn't die. I walked to where the note directed walking to one of the two local parks. When I got to the swings I saw a mess of dirty blond hair going every which way. The figure was also smoking and had his back to me.

"Jackie!" I shouted.

The figure stiffened and turned before looking at me critically. "Maggie?"

"Oh, god, Jackie!" I cried closing the distance between us and launching myself at his chest.

He let out a gasp of air as my body crashed into his chest causing him to stumble a few steps back as his long arms wrapped around me tightly.

"How?" I asked.

"Long story," Jack laughed his deep voice reverberating through my body.

"Jack your brothers think you're dead," I muttered. "They buried you."

"It was empty."

"Bobby didn't believe me," I whispered.

"I have to go and see him," Jack shrugged. "What's with our family living in some of the coldest parts of the United States."

"What can I say the atmosphere relates to our personalities," I smirked.

"Haha," Jack growled.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the apartment," I replied dragging Jack away from the park and towards the apartment complex.

"So, the rumors are true?" Jack asked.

"Jackie…"

"Answer the question, Mags," Jack interrupted.

"It depends what rumors you're referring too," I shrugged.

"That you're dating a gang lord?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't give me crap, Jackie. They keep me safe."

"They?" Jack retorted.

"Billy and Joe Darley," I answered. "My boyfriend and best friend respectively."

Jack frowned but didn't say anything further. I could sense that Jack didn't trust Joe or Billy but I knew that he would give them a chance. He tended to have a more level head that Bobby did. It was nearly impossible that here I was holding Jack Mercer's hand. The one person who I needed during this time who I thought I'd never see again. I mean Joe and Billy would always be there for me. I knew that but Jack was a lot like Evelyn and in the aftermath of the last couple months that's who I needed the most. Jack removed his hand from my grip choosing instead to drop an arm over my shoulders.

"Where've you been all this time?" I asked.

"Recuperating," Jack explained. "I might've survived but I was far from okay. They took me to a bunch of different hospitals, they decided it was best for me to get out of Detroit when crazy people were after the family. And I ended up here a few weeks ago."

"I'm glad you're okay, Jack," I sighed.

"Me too, stray, me too," Jack murmured.

It only took five minutes from the park to get to the apartment complex. I looked out into the parking complex and realized that no one from the Mercenaries were around. That would make things a bit easier. I led Jack inside giving him a cup of coffee as I went to change my clothes. It seemed as though we had only been in the apartment for twenty seconds, tops, when the front door slammed open. I thought nothing of it until I heard a familiar growl.

"Who the fuck are you?" Billy demanded.

"Jack Mercer," Jack replied cautiously.

"Billy!" I shouted. "It's alright. He's my brother."

Jack smiled at me and I smiled back before turning my attention back to Billy.

"What?" Billy asked.

"He's Bobby's brother," I explained. "Jackie's the youngest Mercer brother."

"I thought he died," Billy sniffed.

"So did I," I replied honestly. "But obviously he didn't."

"Can I talk to you alone?" Billy asked.

"If you'll excuse us, Jackie," I whispered following Billy back to our bedroom.

I watched as Billy walked quickly down the small hallway. As soon as I was clear of the door he slammed it shut pinning me against it.

"Hello," I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing home so early?" Billy demanded.

I pulled out the batch of papers and handed it to him watching his gaze darken as he read the documents quickly.

"Maggie."

"I had already taken the test," I replied. "I didn't know how long you'd be behind bars and I don't feel comfortable in school anymore."

"I wanted you to stay there." Billy grumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it was the one normal thing you had."

"Oh, Billy," I sighed.

I kissed him quickly groaning as his hand slipped from the door to my hips before grabbing my ass and lifting me off the ground as my legs wrapped around his waist. I smiled around the kiss knowing that this was one of the only ways we could kiss for long amounts of time because of our height differences. Billy was significantly taller than I and therefore felt the need to lift me up so that we could reach each other better.

After we broke apart Billy placed me gently back on the floor and I straightened my clothing and smoothed down my hair as he smirked at me.

"What are you going to do with all that free time?" Billy asked.

"I'll work," I shrugged.

"Not at that strip club," Billy growled. "The only person who gets to see you like that is me."

"And you're the only one who gets to touch," I winked opening the door and wandering back to the living room.

"Tease," Billy growled in my ear and simultaneously smacking my ass as he dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be at the Four Roses later."

"I'll be there too."

"That's my girl."

I grinned as I watched Billy shrug on his leather duster and move quickly out the door.

"He seems…" Jack trailed off his lips pursed deep in thought.

"That's Billy."

"He's a calm one," Jack snorted.

I shook my head before climbing next to Jack on the couch. I placed a pillow in his lap and laid down so that I was facing the television with my legs dangling off the sides.

"You should call Bobby," I muttered.

"I know," Jack sighed.

"He needs to know, Jackie," I continued. "You're death…"

"Stray, just…please," Jack mumbled.

"Sorry, Jackie."

Four hours later I changed into decent clothes and dragged Jack to the Four Roses. Bobby had been in the Four Roses enough so that any other Mercer that decided to visit would have instant respect. Jack eyed the bar carefully looking at me in apprehension. I guess he didn't like exactly where the bar was or how shady the bar as a whole looked.

"Come on, Jackie, it looks worse then it is," I prodded.

"I'll say," Jack muttered.

"Hey, Johnny G's wasn't in a good area either," I reminded.

"How would you know?" Jack retorted. "You were six."

"I remember things."

The reminder did it's trick Jack loosened up following me back to he Mercenary table where Joe had been eyeing me since I had come in. I dropped down across the table from my best friend as Jack slid into his seat.

"What is this?" Joe asked tilting his head toward Jack.

"Jack Mercer," Jack replied.

"The one who died?" Joe demanded.

"Some people stretch the truth," Jack shrugged. "Your family would know something about that wouldn't they?"

Joe's face flushed as his eyes narrowed in anger. Most people thought that Billy was the Darley with the bad temper but Joe's was worse. Where Billy's temper could explode at any time, Joe's was cooler taking more time to build before it would explode but when it did no one was safe.

"Jack," I groaned.

"You talk a big talk, Mercer," Joe hissed. "Then again I wouldn't have much to say if I were the ones who let Maggie go to her Aunt's."

"Joe," I growled.

"At least I don't hide in my big brother's shadow," Jack retorted.

"Honestly?" I sighed. "Hey!"

Jack and Joe had quickly gotten up from their chairs and were standing chest to chest. It just figured that Bobby would clash with Billy and Joe would clash with Jack. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Before any punches could be thrown Billy had thrown open the door and Joe's attention shifted. Jack looked like he was going to offer another insult but I pinned him with a sharp look. He had the decency to look remorseful. I rolled my eyes and turned to kiss Billy as he sat down next to his brother. He pulled me down in his lap and I settled myself. I had noticed in the days since Billy's freedom and our fight he had gotten more affectionate. There were random touches, hugs and hand holding. Not that I was complaining. It was just odd because before the only times Billy was supper affectionate was after a long night of celebrating or when we were alone. I guess he had gotten confident enough in his leadership skills that he didn't care who knew that he was in a relationship.

We had been sitting quietly drinking shots and just enjoying each others company when shots were fired right outside the Four Roses at least three bullets hit the iron door and every one seemed to stand up. I was one of the first to run outside pulling my gun and one of my throwing knives out of my pocket as I slammed open the door. I heard people shout after me but I knew that they would soon be following. There were a bunch of people running away but there was one guy who was slower then the rest. I took my knife and stopped rolling my shoulder all the way back before I fired it forward. The knife did what it was supposed to and impeded itself in the person's shoulder knocking them to the ground. As the person hit the ground the rest of his friends ran faster ditching him completely.

The person who was injured was struggling to get up when Billy and the others had swarmed over him blocking any hope of an exit. Tommy and Baggy grabbed him and waited for orders. Although, I saw they were torn between looking to Billy or me. Jack was standing awkwardly to the side taking everything in. I looked over to Billy and noted that his hands were clenched tightly as was his jaw.

"The office," Billy ordered sharply. "Now."

Tommy and Baggy dragged the kid over to the white van tossing him into the back and pulling out. The rest of the gang got into their separate cars. I quickly walked over to Jack who looked confused as to what had just happened.

"Jack go back to the apartment," I whispered. "Sammy, the bartender knows where it is. Here's my key."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. "With them?"

"Yes," I replied.

"What's happened to you?" Jack whispered.

I sighed my eyes locking with his sadly as I moved back toward the black mustang that was idly. Joe was in the back seat and Billy was clutching the steering wheel waiting impatiently. Once I got into the car I felt Jack's eyes on me until the car disappeared behind a corner.

"You just go running out into gun fights now?" Billy demanded. His knuckles were white from where he was grabbing the steering wheel to hard.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Instinct."

"No, instinct is to stay where it's fucking safe," Billy growled. "Not go running out blindly!"

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Don't do that again," Billy grumbled.

"I got the asshole, didn't I?" I retorted.

"Yeah, now we have someone to interrogate."

"What if he doesn't tell us anything?" Joe asked.

"Oh, he will," I muttered.

I ignored the looks that the Darley brothers exchanged with one another. As far as I was concerned the gang might be Billy's but they were also my family and no one was hurting my family ever again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review or no update. I'm being completely serious, you guys. I got one review for the last chapter, thank you bluewolf, this chapter was for you. But I got a lot of hits on this chapter all you have to do is poke the review button and let me know what you think. Is it really that hard? If I don't get reviws I'll drop the story especially since I'm in college and the time I do get to write I want to put towards a story that people will appreciate. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Beccatdemon13**_


	14. Ask Me No Questions

**Chapter Fourteen: Ask Me No Questions…**

"_We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered."_

It was like déjà vu. There was a chair in the middle of the room where the person who hadn't escaped was tied down. Billy stood over him and the rest of the gang stood around. I was the only one who was seated, balancing carefully on the top of the first pew. The person who had escaped had only been awake for a few moments but he was aware enough of his surroundings to look properly terrified.

"You shot my bar," Billy growled.

His tone was ice cold and sent a visible shudder up the man's back but he didn't speak. He was braver than most.

"You're going to give me the answers I want," Billy hissed.

"Or what?" The man retorted. "You're going to kill me anyway."

"Billy," I scolded right before Billy backhanded our prisoner.

Billy and everyone else seemed shocked that I interrupted as Billy whirled around to face me.

"What?" Billy demanded.

"Don't hit him," I replied evenly. "I got an idea."

Billy frowned at me, starring at me with hard eyes before he stepped to the side and cocked his head toward the man bound to the chair. The message was clear, it was my turn. I stepped forward lightly no doubt looking so much more graceful compared to the rest of the gang. I stopped right in front of the man and looked him dead in the eye.

"You're not going to tell us anything?" I asked.

"That's right," The kid growled.

"Because we're going to kill you regardless?" I continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Yeah, bitch, are you slow or something?" The kid demanded.

I clucked my tongue holding my hand up to keep Billy from pummeling the only lead we had. I looked up quickly noting that redness was seeping through the skin around Billy's neck and one of his veins was pulsing. It was obvious Billy was about two seconds from going into full on protective mode, so I had to work fast.

"How about we make a deal?" I asked.

"What kind of deal?" The kid asked looking unsure.

"How about I start breaking your fingers, one by one?" I started. "When I'm done with those, I'll move on to your toes, then your arms, then your legs, and I'll keep finding things to break until you tell me what you think we want to know."

"You wouldn't…" The kid trailed off looking a lot more ashen then he had a few minutes previously.

I smiled before walking forward and taking the little finger on his left hand and bending it away from the others. A crack echoed sharply around the room, the kid's screams followed right after.

"I'm going to keep going until you give us the information we need," I said firmly over the kid's distress.

"No!" The kid shouted as another crack rang in the room and the man began to tremble in obvious pain.

Two more cracks echoed one right after the other.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything!" The kid pleaded. "Just, please, get her off me!"

"No, she stays," Billy growled leaning down so his face was millimeters away from the kid's, "Because if you lie to me she'll start again and this time she won't stop."

"Please," The kid pleaded. "Please stop…"

"What were you doing shooting up my bar?" Billy roared.

The kid flinched sharply and his eyes widened dramatically. It was at that moment he looked more childlike that he had before he couldn't have been older than nineteen.

"We were paid off," The kid whimpered. "Some guy, real fat."

Billy and I looked at each other knowing who matched that description but it didn't make sense. Why would Bones hire some punks to shoot up his own property? I didn't know whether or not to believe it but I knew if the kid was telling the truth his story wouldn't change. I grasped the last finger on his mangled left hand. His body stiffened and I heard him begin to whimper.

"Please, I swear to god, it's the truth!" The kid whimpered. "We're sorry. We live in the bad part of town. We were going to use the money to help our families."

"He's telling the truth," I growled.

"That fat fuck," Billy seethed he turned and looked back at the boy who was quaking in his chair. "Why?"

"We don't know," The kid muttered. "He didn't tell us. Said that someone was fucking up causing more problems then they're worth. But that's all we know. I swear to god!"

"He's telling the truth," I whispered.

"Get him out of here," Billy ordered.

"Billy," I pleaded.

"You want him to go running back to Bones?" Billy demanded.

I looked at the kid before sighing and shaking my head. Billy nodded his head out the door. He dropped an arm across my shoulders pulling his body into mine as he strolled out of the doors of the chapel, Joey close at our heels.

The drive back to the apartment was silent. We all climbed up the steps that led straight towards the apartment and pushed the door open. I noticed that Jack had taken the liberty of crashing on the couch. Joe grumbled good night before closing the door to his own room as Billy and I walked to our room.

I was changing into a baggy tee shirt when Billy's voice startled me out of my reverie.

"What was that back there?" Billy asked.

"What was what?" I replied.

"Breaking that kids fingers," Billy prodded.

"I figured it would be him to talk faster than shooting him full of holes would," I shrugged. "He could've gone into shock that way."

"And none of this bothers you?" Billy wondered.

"We needed information," I stated. "He had the information. If we weren't going to kill him the most he'd have to contend with was a broken hand that he could've gotten from anywhere. Bullets arouse suspicion and you aren't going back to prison."

Billy didn't say anything after that. I tied my hair up into a ponytail at the base of my head and climbed under the covers. I let out a startled squeak as Billy climbed in right after and pulled me to his chest.

I woke up the next morning alone and frowned in annoyance. Most people didn't think that Billy Darley could be quiet but they were wrong. He could be absolutely silent even with those freaking biker boots. I rubbed the sleep out of my eye and stumbled into the kitchen growling when I saw the coffee pot was empty. I rummaged through the cabinets before I found the coffee grounds and quickly started up the pot.

"What happened to you?" I heard Jack's voice behind me.

"I grew up, Jackie," I sighed not bothering to avoid the question.

"It didn't have to be this way," Jack whispered.

"No it didn't," I agreed. "But that's how it happened for the both of us."

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Bobby told me what you guys did to the people that murdered Ma," I whispered.

"Yeah, we did," Jack muttered.

"Good," I replied.

Jack sighed and shook his head. I walked around the counter and hugged Jack. He wrapped his arms around me as I felt his chin poking into the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest and sighed sometimes I wished that things would be simple again.

"I've killed people," I whispered.

"What?" Jack asked sounding a little surprised but not shocked.

"I was raped," I started. "By the same people who tried to do it the first time. They drugged me so badly but I got them. I killed them both, Jack. And I'd do it again to."

"Oh, Maggie," Jack soothed.

"They were the ones who were keeping Billy in prison," I continued. "But I would've killed them even if they didn't know anything about what Billy did."

"They raped you, Mags, it wasn't like you attacked without a reason."

"Thanks, Jack," I sighed.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"For understanding," I replied. "You always were different than Bobby, Angel, and I. I remember you hated violence, hated when they started fighting. You got over the fighting thing pretty quickly but you do still hate hurting people."

"Maggie, I helped my brothers kill the shooters," Jack responded. "I'm not that innocent."

"Yeah, well it still means a lot to me that you understand."

"Bobby's taking the first flight out." Jack said after a few minutes of silence.

"Good," I smiled.

"Yeah, Angel, Jerry are coming out too."

"It'll be a damn family reunion," I laughed.

"As it should be," Jack smiled.

The obnoxious ring that was my cell phone interrupted the relative silence we enjoyed as both Jack and I drank our coffee. I sighed, slipping off the barstool and running to my bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Maggie, I need your help," A feminine voice whimpered. "It's Jenny Maguire."

"What's wrong, Jenny?" I asked immediately recognizing the girl who co-owned the diner on the opposite end of town with her father.

"Some punk's been trying to make us pay for protection," Jenny hissed. "This is Mercenary territory. We only pay you guys."

"I'll tell Billy," I promised. "Oh, and Jenny?"

"Yeah?" Jenny replied.

"You gotta opening for a waitress?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Jenny replied.

"Think you can give me a job?" I questioned.

"Be here nine o'clock tomorrow," Jenny ordered.

"Thanks, Jen."

It was a pretty lazy day. The television was blaring as Jack and I took turns showering and getting dressed for the day. The older Mercer's plane was due in at about seven that night so we left at six. I borrowed Heco's car seeing as he wouldn't need it because he was currently toking it up at his apartment. I was waiting with Jack at the airport terminal when I caught sight of the familiar slicked back brown hair. Jack had once remarked that Bobby's hairstyle looked like a Chia pet with just the mud on it. That little line had gotten him a nice smack upside the head but hey, the truth hurts.

"Bobby!" I shouted.

He turned on his heel a grin breaking across his face as he smacked Jerry and Angel on the shoulder. They all turned and quickly walked over to us. I smiled as Jerry, Angel, Bobby, and Jack embraced. I caught a few tears exchanged before the Mercer men broke apart. If I had blinked I would've missed Angel lunging at me and swooping me into the air before catching me in his arms.

"Red!" Angel smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Did you whiten your teeth?" I asked as he dropped me to the ground.

Bobby, Jerry, and Jack burst out laughing when Angel scowled at me.

"What?" I asked. "Did you?"

"Yeah, he did," Jack laughed.

"How is that funny?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Because that's the first thing Jackie-poo said to me when we all met up earlier this year," Angel growled.

"Not our fault you're teeth are blinding," I smirked.

"Watch yourself, Red," Angel warned.

"You guys bring any suitcases?" I asked.

"I got them already," Bobby answered.

"Hey!" Jerry scolded. "Where's my hug?"

I smiled going over and giving Jerry a hug. He squeezed me tightly before letting me go. I led the Mercer men out of the airport and straight towards Heco's mustang. Angel took one look at the car and whistled.

"Where did you get that?" Angel asked.

"I borrowed it from a friend," I replied as I moved the passenger seat forward so people could get in the back.

"You're driving those fucking gang cars around now?" Bobby hissed.

"So?" I asked. "A car's a car, Bobby. Besides aren't you the one who taught me how to hotwire cars? Saying and I quote, 'It doesn't matter what kind of car it is as long it runs?'"

"Shut up, baby girl," Bobby warned as he ducked to sit in the back with Jerry and Angel he whispered in my ear. "You and I got some things to talk about."

I glared at the back of Bobby's head and waited for him to get situated before I put the seat back down so that I could drive. The first stop was the apartment so that Jerry, Bobby, and Angel could put their stuff down. While I waited I got ready to go to the Four Roses, while the place was a dive I still liked looking my best. I slipped on a pair of dark wash straight-legged jeans and put my knee-high boots over that. I slipped on a black and white tied dyed halter-top before grabbing my leather jacket. I fixed my hair and put on some slight make up. I was putting my knives into the sheathes that were in my boots when the master bedroom door opened and closed.

"Do we have to talk about this now, Bobby?" I groaned.

"You killed two people?" Bobby growled. "And led the gang? Darley put you in charge of his gang?"

"Yes," I replied.

"To which question," Bobby demanded.

"All of them," I said turning on my heel and crossing my arms.

"Why?" Bobby snapped. "What would possess you to do anything like that?"

"I was tired of being a victim," I shrugged. "And those two assholes I killed? Yeah, they raped me, Bobby."

Bobby sighed not saying a word just eyeing me carefully.

"It doesn't bother you?" Bobby asked.

"No," I replied.

"What happened to you?" Bobby questioned.

"I grew up, Bobby," I growled. "You of all people know my background. How can you be surprised?"

"You're better than all of this, Maggie," Bobby whispered. "And sooner or later you'll realize that."

I frowned at Bobby before brushing by him to go back out to the main hallway. I quickly told the others that we were going to the Four Roses and they followed me back to the mustang. It was a quick ride from the apartment to the Four Roses and I parked it where Heco would be able to find it. I walked in with my brothers on my heels and smiled as they took in the essence that was Four Roses.

"This place is a dump," Angel whispered.

"Hot waitress," I pointed.

"What La Vida Loca doesn't know won't hurt her," Bobby smirked.

"Don't start with that shit, Bobby," Angel retorted angrily.

"Did you marry her yet?" I asked.

"Red," Angel warned.

"Guess that's a no," I laughed.

I noticed Joe get up from the booth that we all normally sat in and stumbled over to me.

"What's all this?" Joe asked pulling me over to him and giving me a hug.

"Joe you gotta cool down on the whiskey," I grimaced. "These are my brothers. You met Bobby and Jack. But this is Jeremiah and Angel."

"Welcome to Southie," Joe smiled but not before glaring at Jack.

"Thanks," Angel and Jerry said.

"Come on, make yourselves comfortable," I prodded.

The guys all looked at each other before sitting at the table Joe had just got up from. As Joe went to sit down I grabbed his arm and walked towards the pool table.

"What's the matter with you?" I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joe retorted.

"What's with you and Jack?" I asked.

"You hear the things he said to me?" Joe demanded.

"Oh, and the stuff you said in reply were nice?" I retorted.

Joe growled under his breath shooting daggers at the table where the Mercers were sitting.

"Hey," I scolded. "I'm sorry for what he said to you. But, Joe, they've been in my life since I can remember."

"Yeah, and they've been oh so helpful," Joe sneered.

"Hey," I groaned.

Joe shook his head and moved to leave but I grabbed his hand stilling his movements. He turned to look at me and I grabbed his face in my hands. He had to hunch over from the discrepancy in our heights.

"Joe, you're like family to me," I whispered. "Please be nice to them? I promise they'll be nice to you."

"Maggie," Joe sighed.

"Please, Joey, have I ever asked you for anything?" I asked.

"No," Joe muttered.

"Well, I'm asking now," I replied.

"Ugh, fine," Joe grimaced. "You mind letting go off my face, midget?"

"Shut up," I ordered, smiling.

I shoved him away, laughing when he stumbled for balance. He went to shove me back when the door slammed open. That couldn't be very good for the wall with the frequency that door slammed open. Billy walked through the open door with Bodie and Baggy at his side. When he saw me he smiled and I grinned.

It was so rare to see Billy smile but when he did it warmed my heart. Billy was attractive there was no doubt about that. But, when he smiled he became a whole new person so far from the gang lord most people knew and feared. He walked over to Sammy and asked for the bottle of whiskey before taking a shot and giving the bottle to Bodie. I sat on the pool table watching as he did business with a few regular patrons to the bar. Joe went over and greeted the group before attaching himself to a girl's throat.

"Bobby Mercer comes back to Southie," Billy smirked. "And who else is with you?"

"My brothers, Jerry and Angel," Bobby said. "How's it feel to be in open spaces, Darley?"

"Awesome," Billy said.

I was watching Joe and the girl trying to see if I knew who she was before Billy crept up in between my legs. He rested his hands on each one of my legs and leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"I haven't seen you all day," I growled.

"Sorry, baby," Billy shrugged. "I had work to do."

"What did you do, Billy?" I asked.

"Maggie," Billy sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Can't help it," I whispered.

Billy smirked before kissing me softly. "I'm just taking care of things. Everything will be okay."

I frowned before allowing Billy to kiss me again. Trying not to think about how many times something bad had happened after someone assured me it would be okay.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews coming! They make me feel inspired**


	15. I’ll Tell You No Lies

**Chapter Fifteen: I'll Tell You No Lies**

_They say we leave this world just the way we came into naked and alone. So, if we do leave with nothing, what then, is a measure of a life? Is it defined by the people we choose to love or is life simply measured by our accomplishments? And what if we fail? Or are never truly loved. What then? Can we ever measure up? Or will the quiet desperation of a life gone wanting, drive us mad?_

**Bones' Point of View**

"Lord knows I've been patient," I sneered angrily eyeing the group of faggots in front of me.

"We didn't mean to," One of the leaders of the street rats I found stuttered. "We didn't know they'd be armed."

"Fuckin half-wit!" I roared. "They're a gang. What the fuck did you think they'd have? Flowers? Water guns?"

"We would've blown the place to shit," Another muttered. "That bitch with a knife was the one who sabotaged it for us."

"You faggots were overpowered by a girl with a knife?" I hissed. I could feel the vein popping out of my neck. That stupid junkie bitch. I was personally going to shove that little fucking knife down her fucking throat.

"She's smart," The first whispered. "Smarter than the rest put together."

"Wasn't there another one of you?" I asked.

"They got him," The first one sighed.

"What?" I screamed. "You left one behind? They'll know what and who is behind this now!"

"They already know," The kid muttered.

"Lord knows I've been patient wit' the lot of yous," I growled before quickly putting a bullet in each ones head save for one. "Fuckin' half-wits."

I glared at the one who had spoken who was now covered in blood from his fallen comrades. He was pale as a sheet and trying not to shake. "You, fix the mess you made and maybe you won't wake up bleedin' to death in the trunk of my car."

I watched the kid scramble to get out of my office nearly sprinting towards the door. That stupid junkie bitch was more trouble than she was worth. It was time to get her out of that way. And this time I'd take the Nazi out too. Fucking punks light-bagging me. Did they really think that I was that stupid? I'll give them theirs and maybe then they'll remember who the fuck Bones Darley was.

**Maggie's Point Of View**

I showed up for work at the diner the next day in just a simple white tank top, jeans, and sneakers. The diner was packed to the rafters and it was only nine thirty. I groaned and threw on an apron going straight to the tables that hadn't been helped yet. The next hour and a half flew by before the dinner was suddenly empty. I collapsed onto a stool while Jenny poured some coffee for the two of us.

"Meet the morning rush," Jenny smiled. "It'll pick back up for lunch and then for dinner."

"And it's like this every day?" I asked.

"Yeah, some days are even busier than others," Jenny shrugged. "But we make due. This is one of the most popular joints in Southie, I'm not gonna turn away business."

"Where are all the other waitresses?" I asked.

"They come in," Jenny shrugged. "There's normally three or four working each shift."

"Wow," I laughed.

"Yup," Jenny grinned.

I smiled despite the fact that it was beginning to pick back up. The other waitresses came out of the backroom and we took a minute to introduce ourselves.

"Maggie," I replied.

"Ann Marie," Anna spat. Ann Marie and I had already met. She was Heco's little sister. Ann Marie Rodriguez wasn't someone who I knew personally. Heco and his family weren't really on the best of terms, which is why she had fired her name the way she had. She knew exactly who I was and I really wouldn't be surprised if she blamed Billy and me by extension for taking her brother away. She was about five eight and had long dark brown hair, her eyes were caramel brown, which were currently narrowed in suspicion and justified-in her mind-hatred.

"Jessica," Jess responded looking at Anna curiously. Jess was the most sheltered looking out of the five of us. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was nearly as tall as Anna but seemed a lot more open and trusting.

"I'm Kate," Kate grinned. "Welcome to our happy little family."

Kate was the only red head of the bunch. She was without a doubt straight up Irish. She had red hair, pale skin and green eyes. She also had a stunning smile it was obvious that she had grown up in an entirely different environment than I had.

"Nice to meet you guys," I smiled.

As the lunch service picked up into a whirlwind and all of us waitresses were flying around. Just when I thought that this place couldn't get any more packed the bell over the door rang. I sighed glancing towards the door and biting back my shock. Billy, Heco, Joe, and Bodie stood by the door. Every thing seemed to freeze as people glanced at each other perplexed. Jenny seemed frozen at the door seemingly unsure of what to do. Sure, the Mercenaries provided protection for the majority of businesses for Southie but that didn't mean they just showed up at said business. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse Anna walked out of the back room and then froze.

"Anna," Jenny whispered trying to grab her hand as she walked straight towards the four guys.

Unsure of what she was doing Bodie and Joe moved out of her way. The entire diner held their breath before Anna lashed out punching Heco right in the jaw. It seemed like everyone gasped at the same time watching horrified as Anna's fist came back for another punch. Billy grabbed her hand pulling her away from Heco, who was looking stunned for the most part.

"Easy Anna," Billy whispered.

"Get. Off. Me!" Anna shouted whirling away from Billy and stopped only to point at Heco. "And you stay the fuck away from me!"

Anna stormed away from slamming through the back room's door. And just like that the spell was broken and it became just as loud as it was before.

"Can we get some fucking service?" Billy barked.

Jenny, Jessica, and Katie looked at me in expectation and I waved them forward taking them to a table of four. Heco looked more depressed than I had ever seen him and I couldn't help but feel bad as I gave them menus. Billy grabbed my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles before releasing my hand. I walked back to where Jenny was standing by the counter.

"Hey, I didn't know they were going to come," I whispered.

"I know," Jenny sighed. "I should've expected it, though. I just whish that people didn't get so quiet."

"I feel really bad," I winced. "I didn't realize that Anna worked here."

"It's okay," Jenny responded. "She…"

"She doesn't give a shit what the fuck you're feeling," Anna hissed storming out of the back room once more.

"Anna!" Jenny warned.

"No, Jen," Anna hissed. "You bring in this gang banging bitch and think that we're all going to be okay with it? She's a Mercenary, Jenny. Those hands have murdered people."

"You don't know anything about me," I hissed.

"I don't need to," Anna retorted. "You little whores are all the same. You kill because you felt justified when you really weren't."

"I killed two people who beat me, drugged me, and then raped me," I whispered. "Don't pretend that you know me or my circumstances."

"Order up!" The cook shouted suddenly breaking the tension that had slowly filled the room.

I grabbed my tables order and brought it to Billy, Heco, Joe, and Bodie. Since I had been there six hours, my shift was over. I took the card Jenny had given to me and punched out. Instead of leaving I walked over to Billy's table going to sit next to him when he pulled me onto his lap. I grinned up to him as I picked up a piece of toast from his plate and eating it quickly.

"Man, did you steal your Ma's silver again?" Bodie asked Heco who was staring at his sister's back forlornly.

"No," Heco sighed.

"Then what's she mad about?" Billy asked. "I'd never seen Ana that pissed off before."

"She think you chose us over her," I remarked lightly.

"What?" Heco snapped.

"I'm just telling you what she told me," I responded.

"Our mother was the one who kicked me out," Heco seethed. "The one who told me to never come back."

"Dude you are a bit of an ass when you're high," Joe muttered.

"Joe," Billy growled.

Joe just shrugged before going back to his meal. We all know that Joey had spoken the truth then again most people were assholes when they were under the influence of drugs. Still kicking someone when they were down wasn't very cool. After the guys had finished eating we all went our separate ways with Billy saying that he had things to do. Joe and I walked back to the apartment together him leaning against the threshold of the master bedroom as I changed into clothes that didn't smell like food. I had no idea where Bobby or the rest of my brothers were but I knew that if they were together, then they were safe.

"Maggie," Joe whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning on the dresser as I closed a drawer.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Of course," I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"No reason," Joe whispered.

"Come on, Joe, you wouldn't bring anything up if you didn't have a reason," I responded.

"Okay, well, I'm just worried about you," Joe sighed.

"Joey…"

"No, Maggie, you quit school, your brothers are up here, you ran the gang, you can't just be okay after everything that happened."

"What do you want me to do, Joe?" I asked. "Cry?"

"I want you to do something, anything," Joe pleaded. "You're angry all the time and I know that despite everything you feel guilty killing those people."

"Don't do this," I whispered attempting to walk by Joe but he grabbed my arm.

"Maggie, please, you're my best friend and I'm fucking worried about you," Joe confessed.

"Let go," I ordered softly unable to meet Joe's gaze.

"Mags," Joe implored.

"No," I whimpered. "I can't."

"Maggie?" Joe shouted after my retreating form. "You can't run from this shit. Maggie!"

I shook my head running out of the apartment and making a beeline straight to the Heco's car. I don't really know why Heco was parked here and I really didn't care all I knew was that I was very grateful that he always left his car keys on the front tires. I grabbed them and unlocked the front door quickly starting the car as Joe came running out of the building. I reversed the car out of the parking space before peeling out and driving in the direct opposite direction of where Billy would probably be.

Within the space of ten minutes my phone had rang consistently, annoying me enough that I finally turned it off. One of the negative aspects of living with this many guys? They never understood why I wanted to be alone. I cursed under my breath as I heard the low ding of the gaslight informing me that the tank was nearly empty.

"Fucking needle head," I muttered pulling into the nearest gas station. I pulled out a credit card and started filling up the tank.

I had only just glanced to the side when I saw two kids coming around from a different car. I would normally not think anything of it but I had seen these kids before. When I realized exactly where I had seen them it was too late. They each pulled out pistols with practice ease and started shooting exactly after. I dropped to the ground shielding my head as glass from the car's broken windows rained down on my head, cutting my hands in the process. I opened the passenger door and grabbed the two guns that Heco always keep there. I began firing to keep the distance between those kids and me. With the last shot I had I stood up and aimed at the one who seemed to like shooting wherever he wanted to. I caught him in the shoulder and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. The last remaining kid looked at me in surprise as both he and I aimed our weapons at each other. I caught him by surprise by throwing the now empty gun at his head and I don't know whether it was luck or his bad reflexes but it got him right in the face and he too went down clutching his now broken nose.

I froze for all of one second stunned that it had worked before I dove back into the car and drove straight towards the apartment. I sighed in relief that it appeared as though no one was in the apartment. I was halfway to the door when my leg suddenly seized in pain. I glanced down and gasped. My whole right leg was covered in blood and was currently dripping onto the floor. I growled in annoyance as I limped the rest of the way through the hallway and into the apartment going straight toward the bathroom. I unbuttoned my jeans, and slipped them off with some difficulty. When I finally got them off I sighed in relief as I saw that there was no actual whole it was only a graze that went pretty deep. But that didn't explain all the blood. I pulled my shirt up over my head and when my side screamed in protest I realize that I actually had been shot.

I quickly turned on my phone and dialed Billy's number as soon as it opened. Billy answered with one ring and before he could even start to lecture me I interrupted grabbing the one hand towel in the bathroom and putting pressure on the wound in question.

"I've been shot," I told him roughly.

"WHAT?" Billy roared. "By who? Where are you?"

"Apartment," I muttered.

I heard a door slam in the background before the mustang's engine fired up. "I'll be right there, Maggie. Just hang on."

I started feeling really dizzy as soon as Billy had said those words. My vision was starting to become blurry and then everything just went black.

**Billy's Point of View**

Someone had shot my girlfriend. I had been absolutely furious with her but when she called and told me she had been shot all my anger gave way to worry. It took all of five minutes to get back to the apartment and I sprinted up the stairs and flinging the door open. I followed the blood splats to the bathroom. When I threw open the door I saw Maggie leaning against the wall her eyes closed and a small puddle of blood next to her. I rushed to her side laying a hand on the side of her face.

"Billy?" She whispered, apparently more awake than I had previously thought.

"I'm here, baby," I replied.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything…lying," Maggie groaned. "I still have nightmares about what I did. I haven't changed."

If my showed any surprise she didn't see it as she slipped back into unconsciousness. I pulled her up into my arms and carried her out of the door and downstairs to where my car was waiting. I laid her gently in the backseat as I drove to the nearest hospital.

I had been looking for the Maggie that I had first fell in love with and I had finally found her bloody, bruised, and broken on the bathroom floor. I was going to find anyone who dared lay a hand…or in this case a bullet on my girl. I had a feeling I knew who was behind this and I didn't care how powerful Bones' thought he was. If he turned up dead one day no one would give a shit. And anyone who did I'd kill too Anyone who was involved was going wish they had never been born.

"Mr. Darley?" The doctor who had taken Maggie came out dressed in scrubs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"She's going to be fine," The doctor replied. "She lost a blood but she's fine."

"Can I see her?" I growled biting off every word as I glared at the doctor.

"She's being moved into a room," The doctor said. "You can see her after."

"Do you have any idea who the fuck I am?" I hissed. "I want to see my girlfriend and I want to see her right fucking now!"

The doctor flushed as he looked around the waiting room where people either reverted their gaze or looked at him sympathetically. The doctor then made the bright decision to let me see Maggie. When I walked in the first thing she noticed was how pale she was and how small she looked in the hospital bed. She had two different IVs on either arm as well as a heart rate monitor on her finger. I couldn't help the sudden rush of anger I felt as I gazed at my girl in that hospital bed. If she had never run off this probably wouldn't have happened. But I reminded myself that if this was directed at Maggie personally than it would've happened regardless of the circumstances. I rushed forward looking at her anxiously. Before I could say a word she burst into tears. I shot a clear look at the doctor that said get the fuck out which, he wisely listened to.

"Maggie what's wrong?" I asked softly.

She shook her head and looked away from me tears still coming. I sighed walking over to her and grabbing her chin gently my eyes locking on hers.

"Maggie?" I prodded.

"I'm sorry, Billy," She croaked.

"It's not your fault you got shot," I retorted. "Except that maybe you shouldn't just walk out of the apartment by yourself."

"I just needed time alone to think," Maggie sniffled.

"Do you know who shot at you?" I asked.

"The same kids that Bones employed," She stated. "I'd recognize them anywhere."

"I'm going to kill him," I hissed.

"Billy!" Maggie gasped.

"Don't give me that shit, Mags," I warned. "You can't stop me."

"You want to get thrown back into jail?" She demanded.

"No one will care," I retorted. "They'd be relieved."

"All you need is one person to fuck everything up," She muttered.

"Hey," I growled sharply making sure she didn't look away from me. "Don't fucking talk like that."

She glared at me sharply, attempting to cross her arms but giving up after she realized exactly how many wires she was currently attached to.

"And what was that about you lying?" I questioned. "What the hell could you be lying about?"

"Nothing," Maggie shook her head. "I lost a lot of blood, you can't hold that kinda shit against me."

"Mags, don't lie," I responded. "Just tell me."

"No." Maggie shook her head.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance before cupping her face between my hands. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, baby," I whispered.

She closed her eyes as two tears sprang from them. I wiped the water away with the pads of my thumbs as I waited for her to say something.

"I've had nightmares every night when you were locked up," Maggie whispered her voice cracking occasionally. "I haven't changed at all. I only look like I have because I refused to admit that the person who was killing those people and doing those things was me. It made things easier to take if I thought that I had turned my back on the person I use to be failing to see that she and I are one in the same."

"It's going to be okay, Maggie," I promised. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. And anyone who tries will die a very painful death. Starting with my father."

I wasn't all that surprised when Maggie let out a sob and buried herself into my side wrapping her arms around my waist. I felt my heart twinge and I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't put her in fucking charge she'd be okay. I had fucked up but I was going to make things right. Starting with not leaving Maggie's side regardless of what the hospital rules were.


	16. The Hazards of Love

**Chapter Sixteen: The Hazards of Love**

"_He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but he did not know where he ended and she began."_

**Billy's Point of View**

Bones didn't know that his days were numbered. Not that he would think I had the balls to even think about killing him. Bones thought that he had allies when in truth he had mistreated and alienated a lot of his former friends and allies so much so that they were just waiting in the shadows for an upheaval. And it was a long fucking time coming. It was one thing for him to smack me around but he was not touching Joe and he sure as hell wasn't hurting my girl. Bones had a fucking target on his head and at this moment it was only a matter of hours before he would be taking his last breathe.

I was sitting in those uncomfortable orange chairs that seemed to be put in every single hospital in Boston, I was struck by a sense of déjà vu how many times had she been put in a hospital? I knew vaguely of Maggie's background and new that there was a handful of hospital visits every year since she had been seven years old. Maggie's life was far from easy but I knew that I would protect her as long as I could.

"Darley!" Someone barked.

I sighed swiping a hand under my nose. I knew it was only a matter of times before the Mercer brothers came to the hospital. I just wished that they had left Bobby at home.

"Hey, Bobby," I greeted eyeing the other three who came in seconds after Bobby charged through.

"What happened?" Bobby hissed.

"She was shot," I replied. "Lost some blood but she's okay."

"She got shot?" Jerry asked. "What the hell goes on here?"

"Darley's a gang lord, Jer," Bobby answered without taking his eyes off me. "This has retribution written all over it."

"I'll fucking take care of it, Mercer," I responded standing up to address them fully.

"You better," Bobby hissed. "Because if she gets hurt because of you again I swear they'll never find your body."

"I got it handled, Bobby," I insisted.

"Yeah, cause it looks like you got it handled," Angel growled.

"I swear…" I began.

"Can you all get along for five fucking minutes!" Maggie snapped. "Jesus, you do know that I was sleeping."

"Sorry Mags," The guys and I replied all looking somewhat contrite.

"Uh-huh," Maggie snorted. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"You were shot!" Bobby shouted. "You're not fucking moving until they release you."

"I'm fine," Maggie muttered.

"Don't push me, baby girl," Bobby warned.

Maggie rolled her eyes and then looked at her other brothers to back her up. Jack and Jerry shook their heads.

"No way, Red," Angel sighed. "I'm with Bobby on this."

"Ugh, this sucks!" Maggie seethed. "I'm fine."

"Margaret don't start with that shit," Jerry warned.

Maggie shot Jerry a hard look and then rolled over and went back to sleep. I got the feeling that the Mercers wanted to be with Maggie alone. So, I walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead. As I moved to turn away she grabbed my wrist.

"Be careful, Billy," Maggie whispered.

"I promise," I replied.

**Maggie's Point of View**

I really did hate hospitals. There was no if, ands, or maybes, I despised them. And, yet, for all that I hated them I certainly spent a good amount of time in them. Despite that I never would feel comfortable in one.

"Maggie, we know you're awake," Jack muttered seconds after Billy had left.

I knew that Billy was on his way to kill Bones. There was just a glint in his eyes that meant that he was actually going to go through with it. In the years that I had known the Darley family as well Bones himself, I knew that there was no love lost between the three. Bones only cared about his business and the very minute that Billy stopped earning money, he'd kill him. To say that Bones Darley was a heartless bastard would be the understatement of the century, akin to saying that Hitler hated the Jews.

"Hello?" Bobby shouted waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Maggie. Come in, Mags. What's going on with you?"

"Everything's about to change," I whispered.

**Billy's Point of View**

"Everyone in the fucking chapel!" I shouted as I burst through the doors of the office. "Right fucking now!"

I still couldn't get over how clean Maggie had gotten this place. It was near surgical and didn't smell quite as bad as it use to. I heard the quick thuds of boots on the stairs as everyone raced to the chapel. By the time I got there everyone was assembled looking anxiously at one another. Joe and Bodie stood in the front of the room and I walked putting myself in between them as I eyed my men.

"Is Maggie okay?" Joe whispered.

"She's fine," I replied. "She's pissed as all hell but she's fine."

"That's good," Bodie sighed.

"Okay listen up!" I shouted raising my voice slightly to be heard to everyone. "Bones was the one who ordered that hit on Maggie. She killed the person who went after her but there is one more person who has to die."

"Dude?" Bodie gasped.

"No we've been biding our time to take over the entire territory and now is our chance," I retorted. "We're going in all of us. We'll attack when they're closing down shop. If any of Bones' men isn't willing to help or stand aside, shoot them and move on. You all leave Bones to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone answered sounding suddenly excited.

"Good, move it," I ordered. "The sun sets in two hours I want us staking out the place in one."

I watched as everyone filed out leaving Bodie, Joe and I in the chapel.

"Billy, are you sure?" Bodie asked. "It's risky, dog."

"There is a risk but the payoff is huge," I replied. "It's the chance of a lifetime."

"Billy, what did Maggie think about all this?" Joe asked.

"She didn't give her advice she just told us to be careful," I responded. "But I think she wants to kill Bones just as much as we do. People are leaning away from him, Joey, he's losing influence."

"I don't know, dude," Bodie sighed.

"It's going to be like cutting the head off a snake," I explained. "Bones is gone so people will have no choice but to fall to us. Anyone who stands in our way will die, it's really that simple."

"I hope so," Joe whispered.

"You'll do fine," I said. "And you're the one who is going to kill Bones."

"What?" Joe gasped. "Billy…I can't…you're not…"

"It's time for you to become a man, Joey," I smirked. "You telling me that you're not ready?"

"Hell no," Joe growled. "I just thought that you'd want to kill him after all he's done to you."

"It doesn't matter who kills him as long as he's dead," I stated firmly. "And I want you to deal the killing blow."

"Okay, Billy," Joe whispered. "I won't fuck things up."

"I'll be with you the entire time, brother, you're going to do it fucking flawlessly."

"I'm going to go see Maggie," Joe announced. "Staking out Bones' in two hours, yeah?"

"Just be there by seven, Joey," Bodie ordered.

"Got it!" Joe shouted as he ran out of the chapel.

"Dog, do you think Joey's ready?" Bodie asked. "He's only nineteen."

"He's nearly twenty," I responded. "And I know he is."

"But taking on Bones?" Bodie asked. "You never let Joey near him before."

"Yeah, because Bones tried to fucking drown him when he was eleven," I growled. "Things are different now."

"I hope so, dude," Bodie grimaced.

**Joe's Point of View**

Shit, shit, shit! What the hell was going on? Suddenly I was ready to join the Mercenaries? Now? And I had to kill my own father? God, this was fucked up. Not that I actually had any loyalty to that fat son of a bitch. Billy raised me as far as I was concerned. Granted Billy's methods weren't exactly the most coddling but still Bones' was legally my father. It was this random little part of my brain that felt that one day Bones would accept Billy and I. I knew that would most likely never happen but it still made no sense to me. How could people like Billy, Maggie, and I get a shitty hand while some people were living it up with parents that adored them. Maggie's parents were junkies. My mom was a cokehead and Billy's mom was a prostitute. Bones had killed both of our mothers and even though Billy and I weren't fully related it never stopped Billy from protecting me at nearly every turn. So, for my overprotective brother to say that I was ready was huge.

I burst through the door of Maggie's room unsurprised to see her brothers there. They all shot up as the door bounced against the wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you, boy?" Jerry demanded. "You don't just go running around in a hospital!"

"I need to talk to Maggie, alone," I replied. "Please, it's important."

"You have ten minutes," Bobby growled. "Come on guys. Let's get some lunch. Maggie, you want anything?"

"To get out of here," Maggie mumbled.

Bobby cracked a smile, "Not gonna happen, baby girl."

The others smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. I stifled a smile. Maggie had grown up way before she should have had to but she showed younger than her age when she was in the hospital.

"What's going on, Joey?" Maggie asked straightening up in her bed. "You seem freaked."

"Billy wants Bones dead tonight," I replied.

"I know?" Maggie answered.

"He wants me to kill him," I responded. "Me. He says it's time for me to become a man."

"Wow, Joey, that's great!" Maggie grinned and then looked at me. "Or not?"

"I don't know what to think," I sighed.

"Bones isn't your father, Joey," Maggie said firmly. "You know that Billy is more then Bones. Just look at Bones as a rival you gotta take out."

"I don't know if I can do this, Mags," I sighed.

"You're going to be fine," Maggie said.

"Okay," I whispered.

I still didn't know if I'd be able to do it. Especially because initiation killings had to be done with a machete. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"Get angry, Joey," Maggie suggested. "Think of all the shit Bones' has put you through and just keep thinking about it. That way you won't even hesitate and don't feel guilty either. That man has put you through so much pain."

"I know," I groaned. "I know but he's still my father, Mags. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "You want your father to actually be your father. You just want a normal family. But that's not the life we got."

I sighed again knowing that Maggie was right. I moved to get up and before I could step back she grabbed my wrist, those haunting blue eyes looking up at me.

"Just be careful, Joey," Maggie whispered.

"I promise," I smiled.

I kissed Maggie on the forehead and moved out to the hallway. The Mercer boys were leaning on either side of the hallway and each one looked at me as I came out of the room. Bobby, Jerry, and Angel nodded their heads at me before going back into Maggie's room while Jack stayed out in the hallway.

"Mercer," I greeted somewhat civilly.

"Darley," Jack responded. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, why are all of you being so secretive?" Jack wondered. "Even Maggie's not saying a word. I don't know what you guys did to her but I don't like it."

"What makes you think we had anything to do with anything that happened to Maggie?" I retorted sharply.

"The last time I saw Maggie she was in Juvie, ready to make something of her life," Jack stated. "And now she's throwing her life away for your brother."

"Yeah, well, where were you when she needed someone?" I demanded. "Billy and I and the rest of the guys have been there for four years."

"That's the only reason why none of us have tried to bring her back to Detroit," Jack announced. "Because for whatever the reason she's happy with you both and loves you but the moment that is no longer the case, she's gone."

"You might have known Maggie when she was younger, Jack, but she isn't that kid anymore," I retorted. " She's not leaving Boston this place is her home."

"For now," Jack smirked.

"Forever," I snarled.

Jack straightened up to his full height and glared down at me. All that I knew of the Mercers came from Maggie's stories but I knew that when Jack felt it necessary he could do just as much damage as Bobby and Angel could. My fists clenched and I too straightened up. Although Jack was taller I was the one who was use to fighting.

"Well, well, well, Joey Darley, I have to say I'm not surprised," A familiar voice laughed. "Of course you always were the one that would start fights in hospitals. Well, you and that brother of yours."

"Taryn," I smiled. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Taryn said. "I got a job at the hospital. I'm a receptionist."

"You still living at the home?" I asked.

"Nope, Danny and I moved out and got an apartment," Taryn smiled. "You know they kick the eighteen year olds out. We were lucky enough to have set enough money aside."

"That's great, Tare," I grinned.

"Yeah," Taryn sighed. "I heard about what happened to Maggie."

"She's fine," I replied.

"She's just really restless," Taryn laughed. "At least her brothers are here keeping her mind off things."

"Yeah," I grimaced.

"You ever going to ask me out, Darley?" Taryn smirked. "Or are we just going to randomly flirt until you make a move?"

My eyes widened for a second at the spunk that Taryn had. I then broke out into a grin knowing that any friend of Maggie's had to have some sort of attitude.

"You want a move?" I asked.

"Yup," Taryn smirked.

Before Taryn could move I pushed her against the wall and pressed my lips gently against hers.

"How's that?" I asked once we came up for air.

Taryn smirked before grabbing my hair and bringing my lips back to hers.

"It was just fine, Darley," Taryn laughed.

"Hey!" I called. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get back to work!" She replied. "But I'll see you later."

I couldn't focus on my feelings at what had just happened even as my eyes slipped down to appreciate Taryn's assets. You could fit that ass on a nickel. I grinned but the grin slipped from my face as I felt my phone begin to ring. I took the device out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. It was from Billy warning me that they were all leaving in fifteen minutes. I felt my heart clench as I began to walk out of the hospital moving towards Bones' shop. Was today really the day that we were finally going to get rid of the one guy who made it his life work to fuck us up as much as possible. After nineteen years was Bones' about to get what he had deserved. How many people had he murdered and tortured? How any people had he scared into helping him or extorting businesses against an unseen danger. To say that Bones Darley was the most hated man in Southie would be hitting the nail on the head.

I tried to remember how other people would react. Killing people was wrong, blah, blah, blah. I knew that Maggie was more worried about the risk factor involved. But she had only lived here for four years but I had lived here my entire life. While there were cops who sometimes actually cared about keeping things organized, most citizens of Southie let things go. If people got wind of a murder they didn't rat. Maybe it was a general moral code or maybe it was more to save their own ass. Because if someone was a narc then you would die, period.

As I got onto the street that Bones shop was on I could already see Mercenaries staked all over the block and Bones' property. Billy was in the middle of it all waiting patiently for the right time. As I approached he grinned. As I got closer I felt his hand close on my neck kneading the tense muscles before letting his hand drop. As far as the Darley family went affection didn't go very far. Our version of a hug was wrapping an hand around the back of our neck and touching foreheads. It may seem weird but it spoke volumes. As far as affections with Maggie went we were better with affection with her then with each other. I guess it was just one of those things.

Billy shoved the machete, which was used in initiation into my hand and my fingers wrapped loosely around the handle. I gazed at the weapon and shivered thinking about how many lives had been taken with that very weapon. Billy glared at me, maybe guessing my inner thoughts. I fought to look tougher in front of my older brother, straightening my poster and looking at my surroundings carefully. I could feel Billy's eyes on me as a flashlight shined twice from the floor of the home. Suddenly everyone was in motion. Billy grabbed my collar and jerked me behind him as we made a beeline to Bones' house. I heard the loud 'twipt' of bullets from the silencers. I winced, already knowing that some of Bones' men would not follow a new regime.

Billy kicked in the front door and stormed through it already knowing that he'd find Bones' in the living room. He was on Bones in a second throwing away the gun Bones' already had and punching him in the face.

"Oh, now, this is entertaining," Bones' laughed showing bloody teeth. "My faggot half-wit sons grew a spine?"

"Fuck you, old man," Billy sneered. "You tried to kill Maggie."

"You mean that little red-headed slut?" Bones scoffed. "Of course I tried to kill her. She gets in the way. You always go with the bitches with problems, don't you Billy-boy. Think you can fix her?"

Billy growled punching Bones as hard as he could. I gripped the machete tightly watching the front door but all was still. It was seem as though there was only one more thing to do.

"Do it, Joey," Billy ordered. "Do this or you're not one of us!" Billy seemed to notice my hesitation. "Do it!"

I gulped and took a cautious step closer to Bones.

Billy came beside me grabbing the side of my head. "Hey, you can do this. Just drink in the rage, Joey."

"Aw, now, this is a surprise," Bones grinned. "You going to kill me, Runt?"

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Trying to avenge that stupid druggie bitch," Bones sighed. "I thought I raised you boys better than this. She's a woman she's going to screw you both over. It's only a matter of time."

"You didn't raise either of us!" I shouted.

"That's no way to talk to me, boy," Bones growled.

And suddenly I was an eight-year-old kid again whimpered as Bones' belt lashed my back and anything it could reach. I still had the scars. That day messed Billy up. He only been gone ten minutes to deliver a package when he came back I was covered in blood and my back was nearly raw. I don't think Billy ever forgave himself for that. It wasn't his fault. I was the one who left the door open. It shouldn't have been anyone's fault in the first place. Bones was just an asshole, plain and simple.

For the first time all day I finally felt confident. I was going to be the one to end this. Bones was never going to cast a shadow on this city ever again. I stepped closer raising the machete high. Bones' beady black eyes glared into mine as I swung the machete quickly slitting his throat from one side clear to the other.

"That's my boy," Billy grinned kicking Bones' body as he choked on his own blood.

Billy grabbed my arm pulling me out of the house and whistled for the boys. We all got into the mustangs and drove toward the strip club. I smiled feeling for the first time that I was part of the group, not the leaders little brother.

When we got there we all made our way into the building. The lights were dimmed low and you could see plenty of poles. Billy made his way to a circular table with a pole located in the middle. The gang took up three different booths and before I could blink girls in varying stages of undress surrounded us.

"Maggie's going to kill you, dog," Bodie smirked as one of the strippers rubbed her boobs in his face.

"We're celebrating Joey becoming a man," Billy frowned thinking for a moment. "No one say a word to Maggie."

I started laughing even as Billy sent me a death glare. Maggie would be proud to know that Billy was just as afraid of her temper as everyone else was. Hell, it was probably more for the girl's protection. Maggie was known to get as territorial as my brother, which was saying something. Hell sometimes it was hard to tell where Billy ended and Maggie began. They had been only going out for a year but they were as in sync as couples that had lasted ten times that. Despite how long they had lasted, if Maggie found out about this strip club jaunt and the not one, but two strippers currently dancing all over my brothers she would flip the shit. Especially since he was so disapproving of her stripping in the first place.

"And we just keep running into each other," A voice laughed. "Back off girls. This one's mine."

I turned my head and my jaw dropped. In front of me was no other than Taryn Crenshaw. She was wearing a black lacy bra and boy short set with black fuck-me heels. Her skin was porcelain and her blue eyes were shining with mirth. I bit back a moan she was cute in normal clothing, but when she was wearing next to nothing? She was amazing.

"What's the matter, Darley?" Taryn teased. "Never seen a girl in lingerie before?"

"I didn't know you stripped," I replied.

"We prefer the term dancing," Taryn smirked.

She walked towards me and gently placed herself on my lap. She smirked as she straddled me, her firm, supple thighs moving on my lap as she kept her balance. Before I could move she leaned into me, her hands on my shoulders as she kissed me firmly. One of her hands snaked around to cradle my head, her nails dragging softly against my scalp as I deepened the kiss. My hands moved from her calves to her ass and I grinned as she moaned into the kiss.

"So, the entire gang's out in force tonight, huh?" Taryn asked as we came to the air.

"Just celebrating," I shrugged.

Taryn smirked eyeing me carefully she glanced around and seemed to notice Billy.

"Not smart going to Maggie's old stomping ground," Taryn sighed. "She'll be ticked."

"It'll be okay," I replied.

"Taryn, get your cute little ass back to work!" A heavyset man shouted. "I don't pay you to sit and chat."

"Give me ten seconds, Johnny, Jesus!" Taryn snapped. "Well, it's been fun."

"Tare, you don't have to strip," I responded.

"I have rent just like everyone else," Taryn shrugged. "It's honest money."

"Honest?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Two words, Darley," Taryn grinned. "Drug. Dealing."

"Touché."

"I thought so," Taryn muttered. "See you around, Joey. Give me a call, okay?"

"Definitely," I nodded.

I watched as Taryn walked by my brothers and his strippers only casually mentioning Maggie Dolan. I started laughing as the girl's immediately jumped off of Billy like he burned them and walking away like nothing happened. Billy's brow furrowed before he sighed.

"Girl's got a code all their own, brother," I laughed.

"Shut up, Joey," Billy rolled his eyes. "I'm going to call it a night. You want to come home?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Taryn had to get back to work anyway."

**Maggie's Point of View**

This is the very reason why I hated hospitals. I loved my sleep and hated getting interrupted. But hospitals didn't seem to get that, they were constantly poking and prodding so much so that I barely got sleep when I was in here, which was why I shouldn't have been surprised when a doctor came into my room around two in the morning. I didn't know if they just decided to chose that time or because that was the time my brother's had actually left me to rest.

"Ms. Dolan, when was the last time you had your period?" The doctor asked.

"Excuse me?" I growled. "I'm in here because I got shot."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," The doctor sighed. "The thing is the urine sample we took from you this morning, to test for the standard things, came up positive."

"For what?" I sighed.

"I don't know how to say this, Ms. Dolan, but you're pregnant."


	17. Hanging By a Thread

**Chapter Seventeen: Hanging By a Thread**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."_

Pregnant? The eight letter word that destroys relationships, ruins something that was perfect. How could this have happened? Billy and I were safe, we used condoms, and I was on the pill for Christ sakes. This shouldn't have happened.

What was I going to do? I couldn't have a baby. I was barely nineteen years old. Billy was only twenty four and even despite our ages we just couldn't bring a baby into this. How could anyone be that selfish? Violence was a daily part of life and I wasn't about to put any child of mine in the kind of environment that I had lived my entire life on.

And how were people going to look at me? I never thought that this would be a situation in which I'd find myself. Of course, I had seen other girls my age that were pregnant but they chose another way to survive I chose more to fight then to just lay down and spread my legs. This was just surreal, how the fuck could this had happened.

"Ms. Dolan?" The doctor asked. "Ms. Dolan, I know this must come as a surprise but you have many options available to you."

"What kind of options?" I whispered.

"There's adoption and abortion," The doctor replied. "You can also chose to have the baby."

Adoption? I scoffed inwardly. I had seen just how well adoptions turned out. Granted, babies always were sold off first. They were cute, untainted. Once you passed three years old you were damaged goods, no one in their right mind wanted a kid like that. They wanted a baby that they could pretend was theirs. And what if the adoption didn't work out? Foster care? I would never put a child through that. Not after everything that I had been through. As for abortion, the thought just made me nauseous. I couldn't just abort something.

And that was the problem with adoption and abortion was out. With two out of the three options gone there was really only one choice left. I sighed burying my head in my hands. This thing was both Billy's and mine. It was both of us. Would he have Billy's eyes and my hair? Or would he get my eyes and Billy's hair? Would he be tall like Billy? As I thought of what the possibilities of what this kid could look like I grew more and more comfortable with the idea. And then I had an even weirder idea what if this thing in me wasn't a boy but a girl? I grinned, Billy wouldn't even know what to do with himself.

"Ms. Dolan?" The doctor asked.

"What?" I growled.

"Is there an questions about the pregnancy you'd like to know about?" The doctor questioned. "I know how overwhelming the thought of caring for a baby can be when you're young."

"Who is having a baby?" Bobby asked.

I sighed, wincing, of course Bobby would chose the exact moment visiting hours started to come waltzing into the room, regardless of whether or not a doctor was here. This was a different problem that I hadn't really thought of. How were my brothers, Bobby especially was going to react. I decided that it was better just to be out with it. Bobby wasn't stupid if I sidestepped the question he would become even more suspicious.

"Apparently I am," I said.

"What?" Bobby growled. "Damn it, Maggie. I thought you were being careful."

"Don't lecture me, Bobby," I hissed. "Shit happens."

"You're going to bring a baby into this fucking mess?" Bobby seethed.

"Shut up, Bobby, I'm warning you," I growled.

Suddenly Bobby stopped whatever tirade he was about to launch. I looked up confusion written all over my face. It was then I heard the familiar construction boots stomping down the hallway. I took a deep breath.

"Bobby, Bobby, don't you fucking dare," I muttered.

Of course he didn't listen to me. Bobby moved swiftly and I knew from the way his eyes were flashing and how tense his stance was that there wasn't anything but violence on his mind. I groaned knowing that this situation was going to get even worse.

"He doesn't know, Bobby," I groaned. "Please, don't do this."

"It takes two to have hardcore sex, Maggie," Bobby retorted, sharply. "He's older than you. This is his fucking fault."

"Hey Maggie," Billy greeted looking no worse for wear from last night. He then caught sight of Bobby. "What's going on?"

"You knocked up my baby sister!" Bobby shouted.

Before Billy could even move, Bobby had closed the distance between them and punched Billy as hard as possible, right in the face. Billy, didn't expect the blow and stumbled back. When Billy had recovered he shoved Bobby away from him. In a matter of seconds Billy and Bobby were in a knock-down, drag-em out fight, right in the middle of the hospital room.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Hey! Stop it!"

They paid me no mind and I scowled at the scuffling pair darkly. I heard more boots in the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. In a matter of seconds Angel, Jerry, and Jack were in the room attempting to separate Bobby and Billy. Jack and Jerry were holding back Bobby while poor Jack attempted to keep Billy away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Angel growled.

"That fucking bastard knocked up our sister!" Bobby screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Billy frowned. "We used fucking protection!"

"Obviously not enough," Bobby retorted.

"Hey, fuck you, Bobby," I snapped.

"Stay out of this, Maggie," Bobby spat.

"It's my fucking kid," I responded.

That seemed to stop everything. Bobby and Billy stopped glaring at each other. Angel, Jerry, and Jack just looked stunned and I probably just looked exhausted. I sighed leaning back against the pillows. Why must my life be full of drama at every single possible turn. Poor kid had no idea what kind of crazy life it was about to come into.

"Guys, can Billy and I have a minute?" I asked.

Angel, Jerry, Bobby, and Jack glanced at each other. They didn't seem to keen to leave us alone. I growled in annoyance. Honestly, and people wondered where I got my stubbornness. For all people said that blood was thicker than water didn't meet us. Family doesn't end with blood and the Mercers and I were family through and through.

"I'm already knocked up there's not much more he can do to me!" I snarled. "Let us have a minute."

I guess they sensed a little bit of what I was going for because they left. Billy was looking anywhere but at me and I groaned. This is just what I didn't need. I knew just from the way he was fidgeting that this wasn't going to be a nice conversation.

"Billy, I…"

"Is it mine?" Billy asked.

"Excuse me?" I growled. My eyebrows knitted together in surprise and then I was angry. Was he insinuating that I was sleeping around?

"You heard me," Billy retorted sharply.

His hazel green eyes bored into my own blue ones and I was shocked. He was being completely serious.

"You think I slept with someone else?" I demanded.

"I was in the tombs for a long fucking time," Billy shrugged.

"So, I fucked someone to pass the time?" I growled. "Gee, Billy, if the situation were reversed would you do the same thing?"

"That's not the same."

"I bet you already have the fucking slut lined up!" I shouted. "Just waiting for the perfect moment. Aren't you?"

"Are you fucking delusional?" Billy yelled. "I have been completely fucking faithful and you go around behind my fucking back and do this shit?"

"I didn't do anything you idiot!" I screamed. "It's your fucking baby!"

"You were raped!" Billy retorted. "What if it's one of those bastards?"

My mouth snapped closed as my eyes flashed. I could feel the death glare I was shooting at Billy, who for once seemed slightly intimidated by the glare. Before he could say a word I had grabbed the glass of water by my bed and threw it as hard as I could at him. I threw it hard enough so that it hit the ground and shattered causing glass and water to fly all over Billy. He seemed stunned for a minute before he shot me a furious look.

"You did not just fucking say that," I hissed.

Billy didn't say a word. I don't really think he knew what to say. I had never ever done anything like this before. He had seen me get into fights and torture someone but he had never been on the opposite side of the rage before. I knew him well enough to know that despite him being angry as well, he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"I was raped," I snapped. "Do can't even fathom what that was like! Did you know that I cried you name? I begged for you to come and rescue me despite knowing that you were locked up."

"Maggie," Billy whispered.

"Shove it, Darley," I growled. "You have no idea what it feels like to be in that situation. I had no control over my own body. They drugged me to the point of death just so that they could use me anyway they wanted to. They made me revolted by my own body. You wanna know how I know this baby isn't theirs?"

"How?" Billy asked. His original anger at the thought that I betrayed him seemed to be waning but mine was steadily mounting.

"Because the thought of this baby doesn't disgust me!" I shouted. "And if that's not enough for you. Then here's your first clue. Your first night of freedom, you fucked me and you didn't use a condom and I wasn't on the pill because my fucking boyfriend was locked up and I didn't know when he'd be out so I stopped taking them."

"What is going on in here?" A nurse asked. She looked at my heart rate on the monitor before frowning at Billy. It was obvious that she didn't approve of me arguing.

"Nothing, ma'am," I replied. "He was just fucking leaving."

Billy looked like he wanted to say something but I glanced away. He sighed and huffed walking out of the room. Just as soon as Billy left my brothers came in. Bobby looked like he still wanted Billy's head on a pike and as for the others they looked more concerned about me than anything else.

"That was some argument, Mags," Bobby noted.

"Whatever," I muttered crossing my arms.

"He looked upset," Jack replied.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"We've been over this, Maggie," Angel sighed. "When you get cleared you can go back."

"I want to go home," I grumbled.

"Hell, home comes to you," Bobby laughed. "Your room is not empty for a second during visitation."

"No, I meant home," I replied. "Like Detroit home."

All four of my brothers gave me the exact same surprised look.

"Honey, I know that you and Billy had a fight but don't you think that's a little excessive?" Jerry asked.

"No," I whispered.

I'd have to be an idiot not to see the troubled glances my brothers threw at one another. They didn't know what to say. I knew they didn't like Billy but they really didn't like seeing me unhappy. That was the probably the biggest fight Billy and I have ever had. And it was obvious when even three days later Billy hadn't come to visit me. Joey had but he was careful not to mention his brother in any way. Joey was an awesome friend he kept my mind off of things by talking about his budding relationship with Taryn.

It felt like I had been in the hospital for months when in reality it had only been in for two weeks. It was the longest I had ever stayed in the hospital and when I was finally freed, I was absolutely ecstatic. I stood by what I had said to my brothers. I wanted to go back to Detroit. Bobby and the others didn't know how to feel or what to say about my decision. Hell, we really hadn't talked about that day.

"We'll wait out here for you," Bobby said after stopping the rental car in front of the apartment complex.

I nodded before getting out of the car and moving swiftly through the buildings lobby and up the stairs. I used my key to open the door and then placed it on the coffee table, I wouldn't be needing it anymore. I made my way to the master bedroom, relieved that Billy wasn't there. I grabbed my duffel bags out of my closest and began to pack whatever was mine. I was so focused on packing that I didn't hear the front door open and close or the footsteps coming toward the bedroom. In fact I didn't pause in my movements until a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Billy," I breathed.

"What are you doing?" Billy demanded.

"Leaving," I replied.

"No," Billy growled.

"No?" I tilted my head. "Last I checked I don't have to ask you for shit, Darley."

I grabbed my duffel bag from the bed shouldering it quickly as I moved quickly around Billy heading straight toward the hallway. I was halfway there when muscled arms grabbed me around the waist. I struggled and squirmed to no avail.

"Let me go, Billy!" I shouted.

"Not until you start being rational," Billy retorted. "Stop moving! Jesus!"

Despite my squirming Billy dragged us back to his room and locked the door before letting me go. I walked as far as I could away from him and leaned against the wall. Billy rubbed his head and sighed.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first started this?" Billy asked.

I folded my arms and refused to look at him. Billy mumbled something under his breathe before continuing.

"I said that if we did this no other man could have you and I meant it," Billy stated.

"Yeah, I gathered that at the time, Billy," I shrugged. "Didn't stop you from calling me a whore though."

"Maggie," Billy groaned.

"What Billy?" I demanded. "What do you have to say that could possibly make this better?"

"I love you," Billy snapped. "Jesus. You caught me off guard, okay? One minute you're shot then the next you tell me that you're knocked up? What was I supposed to think?"

"That it was yours!" I retorted sharply. "That this fucking thing is your goddamn kid not anyone else's but yours and mine. Fuck, Billy."

"We can't have a goddamn kid," Billy responded. "I'm a gang lord. It's dangerous and I thought you getting shot would fucking prove that. Life is dangerous enough without throwing an infant into the mix."

"Bones is fucking dead!" I spat. "So is Deegan and that is two of the people that posed the most threat."

"Maggie?" Billy sighed.

"You just told me you loved me," I responded. "If you love me then you love this kid."

Billy hesitated for a moment too long and I shook my head once again moving towards the door. Before I could even wrap my fingers around the handle Billy had grabbed my wrist pulling me flush against him. As I went to protest, Billy ducked down and captured my lips with his own. I kissed him back uncertain at exactly why he had kissed me.

"Okay," Billy whispered. "Okay."

I grinned up at him and he huffed and rolled his eyes. Right when I was about to smirk, Billy moved quickly lifting me up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. I kissed Billy softly as his tongue ran along the top of my lip. I opened my mouth allowing Billy to take control of the kiss.

**Bobby's Point of View**

"You're playing with fucking fire, man," Angel whispered. As we watched Maggie walk into the apartment and not even five minutes later, Billy's mustang swerved into the parking lot.

Billy got out of the car and glanced our car winking slightly. If anyone had ever told me that I would actually try to help Billy Darley, I would've laughed in their face. Yet, here I was actually helping the bastard win my sister back. Little did Maggie know that Billy had been by the hospital everyday since their fight but security kept sending him away. It seemed as though the nurse had recognized him and ordered security to keep him away. Twenty minutes later the couple hadn't surfaced and Jerry was getting antsy.

"This was a bad fucking idea, man," Jerry mumbled. "They could've killed each other by now."

"No," I responded. "They're angry but not that angry. They're probably making up right now."

"That's disgusting," Jack grumbled.


	18. Open Your Eyes

**Chapter Eighteen: Open Your Eyes**

"_You don't choose your memories. They happen whether you want them to or not and you're stuck with them. No matter how bad they are."_

**Maggie's Point of View**

There was one constant in Boston, the worse a person was the more religious they were. Most people didn't believe it but Billy went to church every Sunday. The silver cross was proof of that fact. Billy only did what he thought was right. It was a kill or be killed world and Billy Darley knew that. He was a survivor and would fight fiercely for not only his own life but also the life of his loved ones.

Most people that that Billy had no soul. That he was just blindly violent without a cause but he didn't do anything without a reason. He knew what he had to do to keep people safe and he was very protective of those he called family. If Billy was protective before he was ten times more when he discovered that I was carrying his child.

And I was already showing. I frowned at my reflection standing at the full-length mirror in nothing but a bra and panties. I had turned myself to the side and I could see just the beginnings of a baby bump. I must had been staring at the mirror with such concentration that I didn't even see Billy slip into the room and move so that one of his warmed and calloused hands was resting on top of my stomach. I sighed leaning back so that we were standing back to chest.

"There a reason why you're just standing here in your underwear?" Billy asked.

"You can already see," I muttered.

"It's been two months, baby," Billy laughed. "You were lucky enough to miss all that morning sickness crap."

"Have you been reading those baby books that Jerry bought us?" I laughed.

"Shut up," Billy growled.

I laughed moving away from Billy to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"I want to get out of here," I replied.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because I've been cooped up in here for two days," I shrugged. "I'm getting stir crazy."

"Mags," Billy sighed.

"What are you so worried about, Billy?" I demanded turning on him. "Bones is dead as is Deegan. There's no one that's been threatening our territory. The Hall and the Cutty Macks are not that stupid and they can't organize enough to get that kind of resistance to us."

"They can team together," Billy shrugged. "You know that they've always wanted what has been ours."

"That's life, Billy," I groaned. "I'm going crazy in here. Just let me walk around outside."

"Maggie," Bill warned.

"Billy, I swear, if you don't let me out of this god damned apartment we will never have sex again," I swore.

Billy had been glaring at me before but now his eyes hardened at the threat. I put my hands on my soon to be not slim hips and glowered up at him. It was a staring contest once again as dark blue eyes met hazel-green in a heated glare. When he huffed and looked away I smirked victoriously.

"Fine," Billy growled. "But you're not leaving my sight."

"I'm fine with that," I grinned.

I saw Billy rolling his eyes as I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on. I put on a pair of sneakers smirking as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. He kissed me quickly as we walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Mags," Joe greeted.

"Hey Joey," I smiled.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"For a walk," I laughed. "Warden's giving me yard time."

"Smart-ass," Billy grumbled fighting back a smirk of his own.

"I'll go with you too," Joe said.

"Great the more the merrier," I replied.

I had already resigned myself to the fact that until this baby was born I wasn't going anywhere without some form of bodyguard. And I didn't even want to think about how much of a meltdown Billy would have if I slipped my guards. I smirked as I shrugged on my leather coat trailing down after the brothers Darley. I pushed past Joe and Billy skipping out of the apartment complex and twirling out in the fresh air. Southie never looked so beautiful as it did today.

"Mags stay close!" Billy shouted.

"Live a little, Darley!" I retorted.

"Maggie!" Billy growled.

"I'm in your sight!" I replied.

I heard Billy growl under his breathe as he began to run after me. I let out a whoop and began to run full speed. I sensed Billy gaining quickly and I turned around giggling when he scooped me up around the waist.

"What the hell?" Billy demanded.

"Loosen up, Billy," I smiled.

Billy frowned at me as I looked up at him. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. He rolled his eyes taking my head as we began walking the way we came. I felt relaxed for the first time in months and not only was I relaxed, I was happy. Billy didn't seem as much at ease as I did but I knew that everything was okay, at least for the moment.

**Nobody's Point of View**

While Southie was in fact quiet, it wasn't going to stay that way. The Mercenaries sudden expansion of their territory caused a lot of waves, it also brought notice to some people straight out of Billy Darley's past. Joe Darley was under the impression that Bones Darley murdered both Joe and Billy's mothers. That was just not the case, Bones murdered Joe's own mother. Sadly, Billy's mother, Abigail Whittaker, suffered a much crueler fate, dying at the hands of her husband's rivals.

The South Boston Assassins, back in the day were the gang in Southie. However, that hadn't been the case in nearly twenty years. Most people were under the impression that the South Boston Assassins or SBA had been disbanded, but that wasn't true. They were merely biding their time. With two of their leading officers imprisoned for the death of Abigail Whittaker the gang was at a standstill, watching as their biggest competition, the Mercenaries of the Underworld gained more and more power, stealing all the man power that the SBA needed.

John and Eddie Campbell were the leaders of the SBA and were set to be released from prison in two days. Most people thought that both John and Eddie had changed but that wasn't the case they were just waiting to get back on the streets and take back what was rightfully theirs. The SBA were ready and waiting to seize control, they were going to topple Mercenaries as fast as they could, taking out the rest of the Darley family as well as Billy Darley's girl and unborn child. They'd murder Joe Darley's girl to be on the safe side. That way the Mercenaries would soon be as much a memory as the SBA were presently.

It was all going to start with a warning shot and then they'd let things be for a few days before dealing the deathblows. It was going to be the beginning of the end for the Mercenaries of the Underworld and all those in its ranks.

**Maggie's Point of View**

After my nice walk around the streets of Southie, Joe, Billy, and I went back to the apartment at the first signs of a storm. I walked up behind Joe and Billy and we all went our separate ways once inside the apartment. Ever since I had gotten pregnant, the kitchen had always been fully stocked with anything I could possibly want. The good thing about being the girl of a gang lord was people were specifically assigned to cater to my every craving no matter how late, or random. I didn't know what people thought was more terrifying an angry Billy Darley or a hormonal and pregnant me.

Ever since my lockdown from the outside world the only thing I could do was sleep and cook. So, that's exactly what I did. I cooked my brains out. For the first time in forever someone was actually using the kitchen for cooking. If someone were to open the refrigerator they'd not only see take out containers but actual food either already cooked or waiting to be.

Things had began to change shortly before my pregnancy. I was cooking more and now with my lock down that was the only thing I could really do to pass the time. My brothers, the gang, Billy, and Joe, of course, didn't mind the home cooked meals and the seemingly endless stream of brownies as that was what I had been craving more often than not.

"Mags," Bobby greeted me.

"Hey, Bobby," I grinned.

"Making anything good?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, baby girl, I'm hungry," Angel smirked.

"I was thinking baked ziti," I responded.

"Good idea, Maggie," Bobby smiled sitting down on one of the bar stools by the counter. Angel dropped down beside him.

"Where's Jerry and Jack?" I asked.

"They're around," Angel shrugged.

I smiled as we all fell into comfortable silence. It was nice how fast we got back to the way things use to be. Bobby use to joke that I was a Mercer through and through, even if Evie never adopted me, and wasn't in the habit of picking up stray girls. The Mercer family was the one bright spot in my bleak, dark past, a life that my baby would never go through. It would have a stable family and if it didn't well then it had five Uncles watching her back. This baby was going to have the loving family that none of us got the first time around.

I was stirring the tomato sauce when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I hissed ignoring it as I instead focused on the conversation flowing around me. Joe and Billy were talking to Bobby and Angel, who had all moved into the living room. I heard the television start up and soon they were watching some random movie. As the pasta and sauce was cooking more and more guys started filtering in. Luckily I always cooked tons, knowing that more often than not nearly the entire gang ended up in the apartment.

"Hey, Maggie," Taryn greeted, the most recent person to come from the front door.

"Hey," I smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good in here," Taryn smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Taryn replied. "Working. Danny got a job working as a bouncer at the club."

"Good, you still living with him?" I asked.

"For now," Taryn laughed. "He told me that if Joe and I don't keep it down, he's moving."

"Now, I really didn't need to know that," I grimaced.

"Hey, Tare!" Joe smiled coming into the kitchen.

"Hi, Joey," Taryn smirked.

I turned around to start plating up dinner. I rolled my eyes as I heard them kissing. It was nice that Joey and Taryn had each other, the same way I had Billy. Everything was beginning to perfect. Everyone was getting along, even Joey and Jack who were like oil and water. But at least they tried.

"Guys, dinner!" I called.

Everyone sprang up and soon the giant plate of pasta had been eaten by at least twenty people. Not only was there pasta, but there was salad, and rolls. After dinner everyone was lazing around in the living room. I was resting on Billy's lap, watching whatever looked interesting on TV. Taryn was lounging on Joe as the rest of the guys were just sprawled wherever. As was the typical night in the Darley house. Well, at least it was as of late. If only it would stay that way.


	19. Out of Curiousity

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I know, I haven't updated this story in years. I suck. However I was rereading it and while I'm happy with this story my little fickle muse couldn't help but adding things taking things away, etc. So, I'm asking if I were to revamp this story (keep in mind that it'll probably get a little darker) would people be interested? Please get back to me via review, pm, vote in the poll on my profile page. Anything._**

**_Thanks everyone!  
_**

**_Beccatdemon13  
_**


End file.
